Lover or Blood
by PaigeMorris
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando el destino te presenta al amor de tu vida, pero también a tu posible asesina? Esta cuestión es la que tienen Quinn Fabray y Santana López al conocer a dos chicas maravillosas, pero al mismo tiempo a sus posiblemente asesinas. Faberry/ Brittana una historia fuera de lo normal, elegir entre el amor o la vida. AU
1. Prólogo

Lover or Blood

Rachel B. Berry, 17 años, morena, algo bajita, se cuida, atractiva, con buenas notas. Es una chica que le gusta mucho la música, sobretodo cantar, tiene buena voz para cantar y estudia en la escuela de preparatoria en Mckinley.

Sus amigos.

Brittany S. Pearce, 17 años, rubia, alta y muy atractiva. Le gusta la música, sobretodo, bailar y es muy buena, es la mejor amiga de Rachel. Cree en los unicornios y dice que su gato fuma y cosas así y estudia en la escuela de preparatoria en Mckinley.

Kurt Hummel, 17 años, castaño, se cuida, pero no quiere marcar músculos, su piel es blanca cual porcelana. Le gusta actuar, sobretodo si es musical. Es un chico gay, que por ello lo insultan y molestan mucho. Estudia en la escuela de preparatoria en Mckinley.

Blaine Anderson, 17 años, moreno, se cuida, y tiene buen cuerpo. Le gusta cantar y bailar, sobretodo bailar y es buen bailarín y es el novio de Kurt. Estudia en la escuela de preparatoria en Mckinley.

Y último y por lo tanto, el menos importante, Finn Hudson, 17 años, moreno, alto, como un armario empotrado, pero sin músculos, no es buen bailarín, canta normal, ni bien ni mal. Es malo en notas, no comprende el término "vegetariano", su cara de enamorado es de estreñido, muchos piensan que va mal al baño por su cara. Y es por desgracia, el novio de Rachel, a saber que se le habrá pasado por la cabeza.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE OHIO

Lucy Quinn Fabray, 17 años, rubia, sexy, se mantiene en forma, mirada profunda. Es motera y esta en una banda con sus dos mejores amigos y otros moteros más, todos los integrantes de la banda tienen algo en común, son vampiros. Pueden estar perfectamente bajo el sol sin problemas, le apuntas con una linterna o cualquier aparato con luz potente, esta perfectamente, no le puedes matar de esa manera como dicen en las películas. La única forma para matarlos es ser un humano del cual esta enamorado y clavarle una estaca en el corazón, solo en ese caso lo puedes matar. No esta en ninguna escuela.

Santana R. López, 17 años, morena, latina ardiente, se mantiene también en forma, pero solo hace ejercicio por la mañana, ojos color negro oscuro. Es también motera, la mejor amiga de Quinn desde la infancia, que cuando se transformaron en vampiresas, se unieron aun más, se quieren como hermanas. Al igual que Quinn, no esta en ninguna escuela, no le hace falta.

Noah Puckerman, 17 años, chico atlético, motero, del mismo estilo que Quinn y Santana. Ninguno de estos tres amigos son como los demás de la banda, ellos no ven a su presa y la muerden en cuanto la ven, ellos conversan, conocen y demás con su presa, disfrutan la compañía de sus presas, tampoco al morderlos chupan toda su sangre, tan solo un litro y después las victimas se desmayan y no recuerdan nada. Los demás de la banda, muerden a sus presas en cuanto las ven, no conversan ni nada y los dejan secos. Y a diferencia de los demás de la banda, Quinn, Santana y Puck, no van a por chicos y chicas, tan solo van a por chicas, según estos tres amigos, las mujeres son más sabrosas y saben de que hablar. Y en pocas ocasiones, estos tres amigos también se acuestan con sus "ligues". Y si, por quién lo dude, Quinn y Santana son lesbianas, siempre lo fueron.

Quinn y Santana siempre pensaron que estarían vivas para siempre, nunca pensaron en enamorarse, piensan que eso de que los vampiros se enamoran es una patraña y jamás lo harán, pero quien sabe.

NA: Hola, este es el prólogo, pronto colgare el 1ª capítulo espero. Espero os guste la trama. Besos, Love-Nigth.


	2. Capítulo 1 ¿Me esperaba?

Capítulo 1 - ¿Me esperabas?

Viernes, Escuela Mckinley, hora del almuerzo, cafetería.

Brittany y Rachel, estaban sentadas en una de las mesas, comiendo animadamente y Brittany estaba muy emocionada.

-Rach, tenemos esta noche un plan genial. Y no puedes decirme que no.-dijo Britt emocionada y sin dejar de sonreír, Rachel soltó una pequeña risita.

-Dime, Britt, ¿de que se trata?- dijo Rachel, sonriendo de lo tierna que la rubia era.

-Tengo dos entradas para una fiesta fantástica, esta noche en un bar y va a estar estupenda.-dijo Britt sin dejar su entusiasmo.

-Bueno, no se.-dijo Rachel dudando si ir o no.

-Venga, va a estar genial, con actuaciones y demás y me han dicho que va haber karaoke con canciones de Barbra Streisand.-dijo Britt, para convencer a Rachel, que sabía que su respuesta iba a ser si con Barbra.

-Entonces, si, claro que vamos.-dijo Rachel emociona.-(Lo sabia)-pensó al mismo tiempo Britt, mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

-¿A dónde vamos?-indagó Finn, sentándose al lado de Rachel al haber escuchado su última frase.

-Tengo entradas para una fiesta en un bar para esta noche, Finn.-dijo Brittany sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Ok, ¿a qué hora vamos?-indagó Finn, tranquilo.

-Espera, ¿vamos?-indagó Rachel, Finn asintió.-No, Finn tu no vas, Britt solo tiene dos entradas, para ella y para mí. Vete con Kurt y Blaine.-dijo Rachel firme.

-No dejaré que vayas sola a ningún sitio y menos con ella, además Kurt y Blaine estarán con sus cosas de novios.-dijo Finn con el ceño fruncido.

-Primero, ella es mejor acompañante que tú y segundo, si Kurt y Blaine están con sus cosas, estarás en tu casa, yo y Britt nos vamos solas a la fiesta. Vamos, Britt.-dijo Rachel, firme en su afirmación, al terminar d hablar se levantó y se fue, seguida de la rubia.

A VARIAS CALLES MÁS LEJANAS, EN UNA FABRICA GRANDE Y ABANDONADA

Estaba una banda de moteros, haciendo carreras, como siempre se divertían así en el día y por la noche salían a "ligar". Tres de los moteros estaban apartados y apoyados en sus motos, haciendo con ellas un triángulo para que ninguno le diera la espalda a nadie y hablando animadamente, estos tres amigos.

-Ey, chicos, ¿os acordáis de la chica que me tiré hace un par de días?-indagó Santana sonriente.

-Claro.-dijeron al unísono Quinn y Puck.-Como para no acordarnos, que tía más buena.-dijo esta vez Puck, Quinn tan solo asintió sonriendo.

-Esa.-dijo la morena sin dejar de sonreír.-Bien, me la he cruzado esta mañana y me ha dicho que su hermano mayor tiene un bar, bastante reconocido y esta noche va a haber una fiesta genial, con chicas, alcohol, chicas, ¿os apuntáis?-indagó sonriente y animada, los dos acompañantes sonreían ampliamente.

-Por supuesto.-dijeron al unísono Quinn y Puck.

-Pero, ¿estarán buenas no? No me ejercito tanto para "ligar" con cardos.-dijo Quinn, haciendo comillas en "ligar".

-Claro, Q, nadie tiene entradas si no esta bueno, pero nosotros no necesitamos entradas, la rubia ha hablado con su hermano para que nos deje entrar.-dijo Santana, tranquila.

-Perfecto.-dijo Puck.-Pero, mejor no contárselo a los demás de la banda, que ya sabéis como son.-advirtió Puck.

-Si, es verdad.-dijeron Quinn y Santana al unísono.

-La boca callada.-dijeron los tres al unísono, al terminar de hablar, los tres sonrieron mientras asentían.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

-Ey, chicos.-dijo Karofsky, un chico más de la banda, mientras se acercaba a los amigos que ya estaban hablando de otras cosas, estos lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres Karofsky?-indagó Quinn, cortante.

-Uy, que humos nos traemos, rubia.-dijo el Karofsky con soberbia.-Me ha dicho un pajarito que esta noche os vais de caza.-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-Pues, ese pajarito estaba borracho, esta noche no salimos.-dijo Santana tranquila, pero a la vez molesta por la presencia del chico.

-¿Enserio?-indagó Karofsky, los tres presentes asintieron.-Ok, me voy.-dijo desinteresado, montándose en su moto y seguir con las carreras.

-Que idiota, jajaja.-dijo Puck, sus dos acompañantes rieron a carcajadas. Unos minutos más tarde, al estar relajados.

-Ey, chicos, a las 21:00pm en mi apartamento.-¿ok?-indagó para asegurarse, Santana.

-Claro, eres tu la que sabe la dirección.-dijo Quinn sonriente.

-Perfecto.-dijeron al unísono Puck y Santana.

UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE, 20:57PM APARTAMENTO LATINA

-Hola, Q, pasa.-dijo Santana al abrir la puerta, ambas chicas entraron y se sentaron en los asientos de la cocina.

-¿T leíste el último tema del libro?-indagó Quinn.

-No.-dijo Santana, soltando un largo suspiro.

-Joder, Santana, nuestra historia esta en ese libro y no eres capaz de leertelo.-dijo Quinn exasperada.

-¿Y de qué trata?-indagó Santana, para tener una idea.

-De nuestra muerte, la única.-dijo Quinn.

-Jajajaja. ¿De nuestra muerte?, Q nosotros no morimos, somos vampiros, ¿no te acuerdas?-indagó Santana al reírse de lo último dicho por su amiga, esta frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe en el brazo.-Auch! ¿Por qué me pegas?-indagó frotándose el brazo.

-Sé que somos vampiros, pero existe una muerte. Mira, nosotros podemos enamorarnos al igual que los humanos y…-empezaba explicando Quinn tranquilamente, Santana la interrumpe.

-Q, no podemos enamorarnos, eso son patrañas para los humanos.-dijo Santana algo mosca por su amiga.

-Joder, si, Santana, si nos enamoramos, que lo creas o no, no es mi problema.-dijo Quinn ofuscada.

-Vale, sigue.-dijo Santana con resignación.

-Bien, nosotros nos podemos enamorar entre nosotros, pero también de los humanos, sean chicos o chicas, el amor no entiende de sexo ni de edad. En fin, cuando nos enamoramos de algún humano, este humano nos puede matar, se halla enamorado de nosotros o no, son los únicos que nos pueden matar, clavándonos una estaca en el corazón una noche de luna llena, si es así, estamos muertos, punto y final.-explicó Quinn.

-Joder, menuda mierda.-dijo Santana, pero antes de que Quinn, pudiera siquiera pensar en responder, Puck llamaba a la puerta, informando de la hora.-Vamonos.

Los tres amigos fueron a la fiesta con sus motos.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN CASA DE BRITTANY

-Gracias, papa, por llevarnos.-dijo Britt a su padre, entrando en el coche de tal con Rachel.

-No tienes por que dármelas, hija.-dijo el hombre comenzando a conducir al destino. A decir verdad, el padre de Brittany, no le importa si su hija se va de fiesta y no recibe noticias de ella hasta dos o tres semanas más tarde, claro si tiene algo que ver con su salud, como drogarse o cosas así, si se preocupa.

UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN EL BAR

-Bueno, chicos, ya sabéis como actuar. Disfrutar.-dijo Santana, después de que los tres amigos hayan aparcado las motos y hayan entrado al bar y al haber visto a una rubia que le interesaba, al decir esto, se fue hasta la rubia para "ligar" con ella. Quinn y Puck se fueron a beber un rato y disfrutar de la fiesta.

VARIOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE, CERCA DE 40

-Gracias, papá. Y no te preocupes, te llamaremos.-dijo Britt antes de salir del coche de su padre, al igual que Rachel.

-Ok, hija. Adiós, chicas-dijo tranquilo, el padre de Britt. Las chicas se bajaron del coche y el padre de Britt se marchó.

-Bueno, a disfrutar, jajaja.-dijo Britt emocionada, Rachel tan solo reía y ambas entraron al bar para disfrutar de la fiesta.

Quinn y Puck, hacían apuestas con otros chicos de su edad de quien ganaría al billar por parejas, mientras seguían bebiendo alcohol, aún no habían encontrado ninguna chica a su gusto. Britt y Rachel también disfrutaban de la fiesta, bailando y tomando, sobretodo tomando, olvidándose de todo fuera de la fiesta. Santana estaba teniendo sexo con la chica que vio al entrar, en el baño.

Unos minutos más tarde, Santana salía del urinario y colocándose bien la ropa, la chica le sonreía, mientras hacía lo mismo con su propia ropa. Al estar las dos con la ropa bien puesta, Santana miró si estaban a solas y así era, se acercó a la chica, esta pensó que iba a recibir un beso de la latina, pero antes de darse cuenta, Santana ya le estaba sacando, a través de su yugular su sangre. Al haberle sacado un litro, se separó de ella y como estaba desmayada, la metió en el urinario, como si estuviera en coma etílico o algo por el estilo. Santana se limpió los restos de sangre de la chica de su boca y se lavó las manos. Al estar lavándose las manos, una chicas rubia, esbelta, con ojos esmeralda y muy atractiva entraba por la puerta.

-Hola.-dijo la chica, sin apenas mirar a Santana al percatarse de su presencia. Santana mucho caso no le hizo. Se secó las manos y fue a salir del baño, pero chocó con la chica y ambas a la vez se miraron a la cara, Santana para decirle que tuviera cuidado, Britt por cortesía, pero ninguna imaginó que los ojos de la otra iban a ser tan hermosos. Se quedaron varios minutos mirándose, sin decir nada, a poca distancia, estaban como en trance. Después de varios minutos, una chica, parecida a un hobbit y con voz chillona, según Santana, entró al baño, cogió a Britt por el brazo, sacándola así de ese trance.

-Vamos, Britt.-dijo Rachel, sacando ahora a Santana de ese trance. La latina vio como Britt y Rachel salieron del baño y se quedó pensando en Britt, sin saber ni su nombre.

Fuera del baño. Rachel agarraba a Britt del brazo y sin mirar bien por donde iba, tropezó con alguien cerca de la mesa de billar y cayó encima de una chica, esta la cogió como pudo para no perder el equilibrio y que Rachel no cayera. Ambas se miraron a los ojos, Rachel levantándose al saber que no había caído gracias a la rubia y esta al ver que la morena se levantaba. No sabían que era, pero no podían quitar sus ojos de encima de la otra. Dos minutos más tarde, Britt no entendiendo que pasaba llamó la atención de Rachel, sacando a las dos chicas de ese trance.

-Vamos, Rach.-dijo Britt agarrándole el brazo a su amiga, esta a la vez que la rubia, salió del trance y miró a Britt.

-Si, vamos.-dijo Rachel, miró por última vez a la rubia, quien no le dejaba de mirar y se fue con Britt, saliendo del bar y entrando en el coche del padre de su amiga al igual que Britt y se fueron a sus casas.

Santana salió del baño y fue a encontrarse con Quinn, esta estaba con el ceño fruncido, mirando al suelo.

-Ey, Q ¿qué pasa?-indagó al estar a la altura de su amiga.

-No sé.-dijo Quinn levantando sus hombros, sin saber. Santana lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno, ¿conseguiste a alguna chica?-indagó Santana, cambiando de tema.

-Pues, sí y también me divertí mucho con Puck.-dijo Quinn sonriendo.

-Hablando de Puck, ¿dónde esta?-indagó la latina al no ver a su amigo.

-Se fue al baño con una chica, hace un par de minutos, creo que ya termina.-dijo Quinn, tranquila.

-Oh, bueno, espero que termine pronto, haber si podemos dormir.-dijo la latina.

-Claro.-dijo Quinn, justo al terminar de decir esto, Puck aparecía sonriente.

-Ey, chicas.-dijo Puck al estar a la altura de sus amigas.

-Ey, ¿lo conseguiste?-preguntó Quinn.

-Claro, nadie se resiste a Puckasaurus.-dijo Puck sonriendo triunfante, sus dos acompañantes soltaron una carcajada. Después de unos minutos se pudieron relajar.

-Buen, ya es tarde, ¿nos vamos?-indagó Santana.

-Claro.-dijeron al unísono Quinn y Puck. Los tres amigos salieron del bar, se subieron a sus motos y se dirigieron al apartamento de Santana. Al llegar, después de varios minutos.

-Nos vemos.-dijeron los tres al unísono. Santana entró en su departamento y Quinn y Puck a sus respectivos departamentos.

Después de una media hora

Britt y Santana pensaban en sus respectivas camas la una en la otra, pero sobretodo en sus ojos. Varios minutos más tarde, Britt se quedó dormida, Santana no pudo.

Rachel y Quinn, también pensaban la una en la otra y en sus ojos. Ninguna de las cuatro sabiendo que tenía la otra chica con la que se habían cruzado. Rachel, al igual que Britt se pudo quedar dormida, Quinn, al igual que Santana, no.

Santana en su apartamento llamó a Quinn.

-¿Si?-indagó Quinn al contestar por la otra línea.

-Ey, Q, ¿puedes venir a mi apartamento? Necesito hablar.-indagó Santana con deje de preocupación.

-Claro, en cinco minutos estoy allí, hasta ahora.-dijo Quinn colgando. A decir verdad, la distancia desde el departamento de Quinn al de Santana quedaban 20 minutos andando y 10 en moto, pero Quinn, Santana y Puck siempre respetaban a los humanos y a esa hora era mejor no molestar y al ser vampiros, tenían algún que otro poder, como en este caso poder correr a velocidades inimaginadas y por eso Quinn llegó en cinco minutos. Llamó al timbre y a los pocos segundo, Santana abrió.

-Gracias por venir.-dijo Santana haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga.

-Somos amigas, S, haría cualquier cosa por ti.-dijo Quinn mientras entraba, Santana cerró la puerta y ambas se sentaron en el sofá del living.-Pero, ¿tienes algo de rojo? Estoy un poco sedienta.-dijo Quinn al sentarse.

-Claro, un momento.-dijo Santana, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina, a los pocos segundos venía con un vaso lleno de "rojo".-Toma.-dijo mientras se lo entregaba y se sentaba.

-Gracias.-dijo Quinn sonriente y cogiéndolo. Antes de cante un gallo, Quinn ya terminó el contenido del vaso y lo dejó en la mesa ratonera, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.-Bueno, tu dirás.-dijo Quinn acomodándose en el sofá para mirar bien a su amiga.

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que esta mañana me estaba riendo del último capítulo del libro de nuestra historia?-indagó Santana, Quinn asintió con la cabeza.-Pues, ahora no estoy muy segura de poder reírme con eso.-dijo Santana algo nerviosa, Quinn frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-indagó Quinn no comprendiendo.

-Que creo que me ha pasado, me he enamorado de un humano, bueno, humana.-dijo Santana cada vez más nerviosa.

-¿Cómo que te has enamorado de una humana, S?-indagó Quinn, sin entender aun.

-Que, cuando terminé con la chica que vi al entrar en el bar y esconderla para que nadie diga que le he golpeado o algo así. Pues, me choqué con una chica y la miré a la cara para preguntarle porque no miraba por donde iba y no sé que me pasó, porque en el momento en el que la miré a los ojos, ella también me miró a los ojos y nos quedamos varios minutos sin dejar de mirarnos, hasta que una hobbit y con voz bastante chillona habló, sacándome de ese trance en el que me había metido al mirar esos hermosos ojos.-explicó Santana, mirando expectante a su amiga, creyendo que su amiga sabría que hacer. Quinn se sorprendió.

-Santana, a mí me pasó lo mismo.-dijo Quinn algo inquieta.

-¿Qué?-indagó la latina sorprendida.

-Pues, antes de que tú vinieras, pues yo hablaba con unos chicos con los cuales había apostado y una chica morena calló encima de mí. Yo como pude la agarré para no perder el equilibrio y no sé porque, pero las dos a la vez nos miramos a los ojos y no pude dejar de mirarla hasta después de varios minutos, cuando una rubia le habló.-explicó su historia Quinn.

-Espera, ¿la rubia tenía ojos color esmeralda y era alta?-indagó Santana.

-Si, eso creo, ¿por?-indagó Quinn.

-Pues, creo que esa era la chica con la que me tope, pero ¿te quedaste mirando los ojos de la hobbit?-indagó Santana al saber que la chica que había interrumpido a Quinn y la morena en su trance podría ser su rubia.

-Santana, no estamos para tonterías, esto es serio. Si esas dos chicas descubren que somos vampiros, estamos muertas, ¿me oyes, S? Muertas.-dijo Quinn entrando en pánico leve.

-Pero, ¿entonces es cierto? ¿Nos pueden matar los humanos si estamos enamorados de ellos?-indagó Santana preocupada.

-Si. Lo que dice el libro es verdad, S.-dijo Quinn algo nerviosa.-Bueno, será mejor que me valla o tendré problemas para levantarme mañana, nos vemos.-dijo Quinn al ver la hora, se despidió de su amiga y volvió a su casa, de la misma manera en la cual vino a la de Santana. La latina, pudo por fin, dormir y Quinn también.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN CASA DE RACHEL LAS 11:30AM

-Papá, me voy.-dijo Rachel mientras salía de su casa.

-Hasta luego hija.-contestó su padre desde el living, leyendo el periódico. Rachel cogió su coche y se fue a casa de su amiga, al llegar llamó al timbre y la madre de Britt abrió.

-Hola, Rach ¿cómo estas?-indagó sonriente la rubia mayor.

-Muy bien, ¿y usted?-indagó sonriente la morena.

-Perfecta, gracias a Dios. Bueno, Rach, yo me voy estáis solas, ¿ok?-dijo la madre de Britt mientras salía de la casa y dejaba la puerta abierta para que Rachel pudiera entrar.

-Ok, hasta luego señora Pearce.-dijo Rachel mirando a la señora, al terminar de decir esto entró a la casa, cerró la puerta tras de sí y subió al cuarto de su amiga.

-Hola, Rachie, ¿qué tal?-indagó Britt al ver a su amiga entrar en su cuarto, esta se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Bien, Britt ¿y tú?-indagó Rachel.

-Pues, comiéndome el coco.-dijo Britt tranquila, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Britt, ¿qué pasa?-indagó Rachel preocupándose por su amiga.

-Anoche, me pasó algo raro.-dijo Britt.

-¿Qué?-indagó Rachel, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Pues, mira. Entré al baño y al entra vi a una morena, creo que era latina, no sé. En fin, la salude, pero no me hizo caso…-empezaba a explicar Britt, pero Rachel la interrumpió.

-Bueno, estaría borracha o era maleducada.-dijo Rachel tranquila.

-No sé, tal vez no me oyó. Bueno, avancé un poco, pero no pude dar más de dos pasos, cuando me choqué con ella y la miré a la cara para pedirle perdón y nos miramos a los ojos, me quedé observando sus preciosos ojos unos minutos, hasta que tu viniste para irnos.-terminó de explicar Britt.

-¿A sí?-indagó la morena, Britt asintió.-A mí me pasó lo mismo con una rubia, cuando íbamos a salir me tropecé y caí encima de ella y me ayudó a no caerme, después nos miramos a los ojos y hasta que tu no me dijiste "vámonos" no pude dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tenía una mirada profunda, como si pudiera mirarme el alma. No he podido quitármela de la cabeza en ningún momento.-explicó Rachel.

-Ah, ¿por eso estuviste mirándola y quieta tanto tiempo?-indagó Britt, Rachel asintió.-¿Crees que sea amor?-indagó Britt dudosa.

-No lo creo, digo son dos chicas al igual que nosotras, no digo que el amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo sea imposible, dado que mis padres son dos hombres y se aman mucho, pero no sé, yo no soy lesbiana, tú tampoco es extraño que sea eso.-dijo Rachel intentando negarlo, por no estar muy segura.

-Rachel, el amor no entiende de edad ni de sexo. Vale, ninguna de las dos somos lesbianas, pero de quien te enamoras no lo eliges.-dijo Britt con su toque filosófico.

-Ya, pero que te cambie de orientación sexual es raro.-dijo Rachel tranquila.

-Sea raro o no, puede pasar, el amor es bastante fuerte, Rach.-dijo Britt pensativa.

-Bueno, sea amor o no, espero que si conseguimos por donde sea contacto con estas dos chicas, que esa latina no abuse de ti o se las verá conmigo.-dijo Rachel seria.

-Ay, Rach.-dijo Britt sonriendo, acto seguido, abrazó a su amiga, esta correspondió al abrazo, sonriente.

-Te quiero, nunca lo olvides.-dijo Rachel aun abrazando a su amiga.

-Lo mismo te digo.-dijo Britt sin dejar de sonreír y dándole un beso a su amiga.

Brittany y Rachel pasaron el día juntas, como todos los sábados, repasando algunas materias, bailando un poco y divirtiéndose, pero en sus cabezas no dejaban de estas la rubia que se chocó con Rachel y la latina que chocó con Britt.

Santana y Quinn estuvieron todo el día en la fábrica con Puck y los demás de la banda con sus carreras y sus apuestas, pero Quinn no dejaba de pensar en una morena con ojos color café oscuro y Santana con una rubia alta, esbelta y ojos color esmeralda.

NA: Hola, espero os vaya interesando la historia. Dejar reviews, ya sean criticas, elogios, preguntas, lo que queráis.

Siguiente capítulo: "Enséñame quien eres".

Besos, Love-Nigth.


	3. Capítulo 2 Enséñame quien eres

Capítulo 2 – Enséñame quien eres.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el encuentro de Quinn y Rachel y Santana y Brittany en la fiesta. Ninguna de las cuatro pudo dejar de pensar en la chica con la cual se chocó. Quinn y Santana ya casi no hacían carreras ni apuesta y esto preocupaba a su amigo Puck. Rachel y Britt estaban cada vez más ausentes, pensando en esa chica de la fiesta y esto alteraba a los padres de Rachel, madre de Brittany y a sus amigos.

Jueves, 17:32pm

Brittany paseaba por un parque que estaba cerca de una fábrica donde nadie trabajaba ahí y algunos moteros aprovechaban para hacer carreras a su antojo. La rubia vio la hora que era y corrió para llegar lo más pronto a su casa, su madre se preocuparía al no haber ido al salir de la escuela, quería dar una vuelta y relajarse, lo que no supo es que habían pasada tantas horas. Lo malo, se había olvidado el celular en su casa cuando se fue a la escuela y no podía llamar a nadie para que la recogiera. Así que, comenzó a correr, tuvo que cruzar la calle, pero no se percató de que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Corrió por la carretera para no ser atropellada. Por suerte o por desgracia, tan solo pasó una moto, que casi la atropellaba, si no hubiera sido que el conductor de la moto hubiera frenado como pudo, claro que a la velocidad que iba y frenando en seco, saltó de la moto el conductor y cayó encima de Britt, tirándola así por el suelo y haciéndola rodar. Al parar de haber dado un par de vueltas, el conductor quedó encima de Britt, no se separó como Britt pensaba que haría, si no que la miró a través del casco, a poca distancia de su rostro. Después de unos segundos, el conductor se quitó el casco, Britt se percató de que era la chica con la cuál se cruzó la otra noche.

-Eres tú.-dijo Britt entre emocionada y nerviosa, la chica encima de ella simplemente sonrió.

-Veo que te acuerdas de mí.-dijo Santana sin dejar de sonreír. Después unos segundos en silencio, mirándose ambas a los ojos, la latina se percató de la posición en la que estaban y la cercanía de sus rostros y se ruborizó. Se levantó y le acercó una mano a Britt para ayudarla a levantarse, Britt sonrió aceptándola. Gracias al impulso de la mano de Santana, Britt quedó más cerca de lo que ambas se pudieron imaginar, tanto con sus cuerpos, como con sus rostros, Santana se puso nerviosa y le entraron unas enormes ganas de besar a la rubia, pero recordó lo que le dijo su amiga y se retractó, separándose de Britt.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio?-indagó Santana.

-La verdad llego tarde a mi casa y se me olvidó el móvil, así que si no es mucha molestia.-dijo Britt aceptando la proposición de Santana.

-Ok, toma.-dijo la latina, entregándole su casco, la rubia lo aceptó.-Y ¿dónde vives, rubia?-indagó Santana.

-Cerca de la Escuela Mckinley…-dijo Britt para empezar a explicarle donde vivía, pero la latina la interrumpió.

-Sé donde esta.-dijo sentándose en la moto y haciéndole un gesto a Britt para que subiera, esta lo hizo de inmediato. Ambas en la moto de Santana fueron al Mckinley. Unos veinte minutos más tarde, llegaron. Britt se bajó de la moto y se quitó el casco.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras le entregaba el casco.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, pero no deberías de ir por esos lugares sola, si llagase a ser uno de mi banda, te podría haber…-dijo Santana cayendo en lo que iba a decir y se cayó, Brittany frunció el ceño al ver como Santana se callaba.

-Ok, de todas formas gracias.-dijo Britt con el ceño fruncido al decir "ok", después sonrió ampliamente.

-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa, pero no alcanza a tus ojos.-dijo Santana perdiéndose un poco en la belleza de la rubia, esta sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias, eres la primera persona que me lo dice sin sonreír de manera pervertida.-dijo Britt tranquila, Santana frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Solo te lo dicen por qué quieren acostarse contigo?-indagó Santana, Britt asintió.-Hay gente muy superficial en este mundo.-dijo Santana, bajándose de la moto y acercándose un poco a Britt, esta se puso nerviosa. Santana no entendía porque no controlaba sus acciones.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-indagó Santana, aun no controlaba sus acciones.

-Brittany Pearce, ¿y tú?-indagó Britt con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Santana López y me encantaría conocerte.-dijo Santana.-(Ey, López, ¿te estas oyendo o te ciega tanto su belleza que no sabes ni lo que dices?)-pensó Santana al no saber el porqué de sus palabras.

-A mí también me encantaría.-dijo Britt sonriendo, acto seguido, besó la mejilla de Santana y se fue. Santana se quedó estática en el lugar, no sabía que era lo que Brittany ha hecho con ella con apenas unas semanas de conocerla y ese beso la dejó en blanco. Varios minutos más tarde, por fin pudo salir de su trance, se subió a la moto y se fue.

CASA RACHEL

-Rachel, ¿qué te pasa? Hace días que no me dejas ni besarte.-dijo Finn en el cuarto de la morena. Los dos estaban solos en casa de Finn y el chico aprovechó para tener sexo con su novia, pero esta no estaba por la labor.

-Lo siento, Finn, pero estoy hecha un lío y besarte sería peor.-dijo Rachel algo exasperada.

-¿Hecha un lío? ¿Hay otro?-indagó Finn totalmente celoso.

-Finn, no entenderías…-dijo Rachel intentó seguir pero Finn la interrumpió.

-¿No entendería el que, Rach? ¿Qué otro tipo se acercó a ti, te dijo un par de tonterías y ahora estas hecha un lío?-indagó Finn, totalmente celoso. Rachel bufó.

-Eres increíble.-dijo Rachel, recogiendo sus cosas, se dirigió a la puerta, Finn la cogió del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas?-indagó Finn algo mosqueado.

-A mi casa, déjame en paz.-dijo Rachel, se zafó bruscamente del agarre del chico, pero este la volvió a coger.

-Soy tu novio, así que si quiero tener sexo contigo, lo tengo.-dijo Finn casí gritando, acto seguido golpeó con el puño cerrado el rostro de Rachel, haciendo que su nariz sangrara. Rachel, olvidando su nariz sangrando, se zafó del agarre del chico y corrió, salió de la casa y corrió varios metros. Llegó a un banco y se sentó en él, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente, colocándose las manos en el rostro y agachando la cabeza. La gente pasaba y la miraban como si llorar fuese lo más raro del mundo, pero nadie se acercaba a ver que le pasaba a la chica. Un par de minutos estuvo llorando, cuando escuchó una moto pasar, esta moto paró delante de ella y el motor dejó de sonar, Rachel aún seguía sin quitarse las manos del rostro, ni levantar la cabeza, sus lágrimas seguían salido y su llanto era más fuerte.

-¿Estas bien?-indagó una chica, que se había sentado a su lado en el banco, Rachel supuso que era la dueña de la moto, pero no contestó, siguió llorando sin ningún consuelo. La chica al no recibir respuesta a su pregunta, solo hizo lo que sus impulsos le decían, abrazó a Rachel sin apenas conocerla, además, no se percató de que era la chica de la otra noche. Rachel, al sentir unos brazos a su alrededor, tocando su cuerpo, se asustó, pero al ver que solo la estaba abrazando, Rachel se abrazó a la chica sin saber quien era. Pasaron varios minutos y Rachel aun seguía llorando en los brazos de la chica, pero poco a poco se calmaba, ahora hiperventilaba un poco.-¿Estas mejor?-indagó la chica. Rachel se separó de ella, para poder mirarla y se percató de que era la chica de la fiesta con la cual se chocó.-Ey, estas sangrando.-dijo Quinn, viendo como la nariz de Rachel aun soltaba sangre y estaba algo hinchada, Rachel se avergonzó al ver que había manchado la camisa de Quinn con su sangre.

-Lo siento.-dijo Rachel señalando la camia de Quinn, esta miró su camisa y volvió a mirar a Rachel.

-No te preocupes, no es nada. ¿Estas mejor?-indagó Quinn.

-Si, gracias, pero ¿por qué has dejado que llorase en tu cuerpo?-indagó Rachel, sin comprender.

-No me gusta ver a la gente llorar, pero dime ¿por qué llorabas y por qué estas sangrando?-dijo y preguntó Quinn, mientras cogía un pañuelo de su bolsillo y empezaba a limpiar la sangre de su acompañante.

-Pues, he discutido con mi novio porque…Ay!-dijo Rachel, pero no pudo seguir dado que le dolía la nariz.

-Lo siento. Se ve hinchada, ¿vives cerca?-indagó Quinn preocupada.

-Muy cerca no vivo.-dijo Rachel.

-Bueno, deja que te lleve a mi casa para curarte la nariz, esta cerca y después te llevo a la tuya, ¿ok?-indagó Quinn, tranquila.

-E-esta bien.-dijo Rachel algo dudosa. Quinn le dio su casco y ambas subieron a la moto. Pocos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la casa de Quinn y entraron.

-Siéntate, iré a por el botiquín.-dijo Quinn, yéndose al baño para coger el botiquín, Rachel se sentó en el sofá del living, a los pocos segundos Quinn aparecía con el botiquín, se sentó a lado de Rachel y empezó a curarla. Quinn mientras curaba la nariz de Rachel, cada pocos segundos intercalaba su mirada de la nariz de Rachel a sus ojos y veía en sus ojos temor y desconfianza y como reprimía sus quejidos por no saber que le podía hacer Quinn.-No te preocupes, no te hare nada. Solo quiero que estas bien, pero ¿por qué estabas llorando y tienes la nariz hinchada?-dijo e indagó Quinn interesándose por el tema.

-Pues, estaba en casa de mi novio y él quería tener sexo, yo no le dejé y empezamos a discutir, me gritó diciéndome que tenía que hacer lo que él me dijera, yo recogí mis cosas para irme y el me golpeó con su puño en la cara y…Ay!-explicó Rachel, se quejó porque aun le dolía bastante la nariz.

-Lo siento.-dijo Quinn quitándole la mano de su nariz y le puso un poco de pomada con cuidado.-Ya esta, espera, me lavaré las manos.-dijo mientras cogía el botiquín y se levantaba, dejó el botiquín en su lugar y se lavó las manos, volvió a sentarse al lado de Rachel.-Eso es machismo.-dijo después de unos minutos en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra.

-¿Qué?-indagó Rachel perdida.

-Lo que pasó con tu novio, el hecho de que lo sea no le da derecho a mandarte, ni aunque fuera tu marido.-dijo Quinn algo mosca con el chico, sin conocerlo.

-Lo sé, aparte no se porque empecé a salir con él, no me atrae físicamente ni tampoco me gusta.-dijo Rachel algo pensativa. Quinn no dijo nada, acarició la mejilla de Rachel con cuidado, esta simplemente miró a Quinn.-¿Por qué haces esto? Ni siquiera nos conocemos.-indagó Rachel confundida.

-No tengo porque conocerte para no querer verte llorar o sangrar.-dijo Quinn tranquila.-Bueno, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.-dijo Quinn levantándose del sofá.

-No.-dijo Rachel agarrándola del brazo, Quinn la miró y se volvió a sentar.-No quiero contestar a las preguntas de mis padres, del porque vuelvo tarde a casa o porque tengo la nariz hinchada.-aclaró Rachel.

-Por mí no hay problema, pero al menos avísalos.-dijo Quinn tranquila. Rachel asintió y le envió un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que dormiría con una amiga.

-Gracias, ¿puedo saber tu nombre?-indagó Rachel, mirando curiosa a Quinn.

-Quinn Fabray.-dijo Quinn estirando su mano, Rachel la aceptó.

-Rachel Berry.-dijo Rachel al soltar la mano de su acompañante, esta sonreía.-¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ¿Eres risueña?-indagó Rachel sonriendo, Quinn rápidamente borró su sonrisa.

-Perdona.-dijo levantándose del sofá. Antes de que alguna pudiera hacer alguna acción más, el timbre sonó. La rubia miró a su acompañante, esta asintió. Quinn fue a abrir la puerta.

-Q, estoy preocupada, creo que voy a tener problemas con esta chica de la fiesta. No quiero que se entere de que so…-dijo Santana, quien había llamado, algo alterada, pero no pudo seguir, Quinn le tapó la boca con una mano. Santana frunció el ceño.

-Shhhh. Cállate, esta aquí la chica con la que me choqué en la fiesta.-dijo Quinn susurrando, a los pocos segundos apartó la mano de la boca de su amiga.

-¿Con la hobbit?-indagó Santana, también susurrando.

-No le digas así.-le reprochó la rubia.

-Ok, ¿se lo dirás?-indagó Santana curiosa.

-No, además le gustan los chicos, pero no sé que me pasa, me cuesta dejar de mirarla a los ojos y se me escapan sonrisas tontas.-dijo Quinn avergonzada, Santana comenzó a soltar amplias carcajadas. Quinn le golpeó en el brazo para callarla.

-Ok, será mejor que me vaya o nos descubrirá tu hobbit. Por cierto, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche? ¿Morderla? Jaja.-dijo Santana sin susurra, pero sin gritar, cosa que hizo que Rachel que se había acercado después de la carcajada de Santana, oyera eso.

-¿M-mo-rderme-e?-indagó Rachel, nerviosa.

-¡Largo!-gritó Quinn a Santana, esta no dejaba de reírse y se fue lo antes posible. Quinn se giró a Rachel, sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora.

-¿Por qué ha dicho eso?-indagó Rachel echándose para atrás.

-…-Quinn no sabía que decir, abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar.

-Por favor dímelo, yo te he dicho del porque mi llanto, dime tu porque tu amiga a dicho eso.-dijo Rachel algo nerviosa, pero a la vez algo mosca.

-No creo que te guste que te lo diga.-dijo Quinn acercándose lentamente a Rachel, esta estaba paralizada y a la vez, poniéndose más nerviosa a cada paso que Quinn daba hacia ella. A Quinn apenas le quedaba tres pasos para estar cerca de Rachel, esta tragó saliva fuertemente.

-¿P-por qu-ué?-indagó Rachel con temor.

-Porque no es algo que a la gente le agrade.-dijo Quinn, dando solo un paso más.-Pero no te haré nada, si quieres, puedes irte.-dijo Quinn quedando quieta en el sitio sin dejar de mirar a Rachel a los ojos.

-No sé porque, pero necesito saberlo. Enséñame quien eres.-dijo Rachel algo temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar.

-¿Segura?-indagó Quinn dando otro paso más, Rachel asintió.-Si te lo digo, ¿qué harás?-indagó Quinn temerosa de lo fuera a hacer la morena.

-Si eres una caníbal, seguramente saldría corriendo.-dijo Rachel tragando fuerte, demostrando lo nerviosa que estaba, Quinn sonrió de medio lado.

-No soy caníbal, pero se asemeja un poco a lo que soy.-dijo Quinn dando el último paso que le quedaba para estar cerca de Rachel, acercó su rostro al de su acompañante hasta quedar a pocos centímetros y no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos.-¿Segura qué lo quieres saber?-indagó por última vez Quinn, Rachel asintió algo nerviosa. Quinn, no sabiendo lo que pasaría después de decir quien era realmente, solo acercó su rostro más al de Rachel y la besó. Fue un beso torpe al principio, pero poco a poco, sin saber Rachel por que, lo estaba profundizando y agarró el rostro de Quinn cuidadosamente, esta agarró la cintura de Rachel y apretándola sutilmente. Rachel sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco y ese beso le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y más cosas de las que nunca había sentido. Después de unos minutos besándose, se separaron, sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas. Quinn inclinó su cabeza para unir su frente con la de Rachel.-No creo poder hacerlo.-dijo Quinn con temor en su voz y sorprendentemente, empezó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas por su rostro, Rachel tan solo atinó a besarla de nuevo, no sabiendo bien el porqué, pero ella también comenzó a llorar. Ambas se besaban con desesperación, pero a la vez con amor, y el beso era entre salado por las lágrimas de ambas y dulce, no sabían el porqué. Rachel dejó de besar a su acompañante, aun estaban sus rostros unidos y sus labios, apenas unos milímetros los separaban.

-¿Por qué?-indagó Rachel, mirando a Quinn a los ojos, esta la correspondía con la mirada.

-Porque solo tú me haces sentirme viva, pero también me matas.-dijo Quinn. Rachel frunció el ceño y se separó más de la rubia.

-No entiendo.-dijo Rachel, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero deseaba poder quitar su mirada de Quinn.

-Será mejor que te marches o no podré contenerme.-dijo Quinn intentando separar su mirada de Rachel.

-¿Y si no quisiera marcharme?-indagó Rachel, volviendo a acercarse a Quinn.

-Que podría morderte o tú matarme y no quiero ninguna de las dos. Por favor, vete.-dijo Quinn suplicante. Rachel no dijo nada, tan solo asintió y se marchó. Quinn al estar sola chilló ampliamente con rabia, rompió varias ventanas, haciendo sangrar sus manos y se metió en la cama, dejando que sus manos siguieran sangrando y así manchar la cama.

Santana se dirigió a casa de Brittany, sin saber porque fue allí. Al llegar, solo se puso a mirar la casa, sin ningún apéndice por moverse. Estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que alguien salió de la casa, ese alguien era Britt, que al ver a la latina delante de su casa, a unos cuantos metros para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba allí, sonrió y se acercó a esta.

-Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?-indagó Britt al estar a la altura de Santana, sin dejar de sonreír, Santana se quitó el casco y lo dejó en el manillar de la moto, se bajó de ella y se acercó a Britt sin mediar palabra, se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Sabes lo que es sentir que alguien te hace sentir vivo pero al mismo tiempo te mata?-indagó la latina sin dejar de mirar a Britt a los ojos, esta dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza.-Es esto.-dijo Santana y acortó la distancia entre sus rostro. La besó, fue un beso dulce, Britt se sorprendió al sentir los labios de la latina, pero a los pocos segundos, lo profundizó. No sabía porque, pero con ese beso sintió un millón de cosas y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora. Después de unos segundos con el beso, Santana se separó del beso y miró a Britt, esta estuvo aun con los ojos cerrados. Después de unos segundos los abrió lentamente.

-¿A qué te referías antes, Santana?-indagó Britt confundida, pero saboreando aun el sabor de los labios de su acompañante.

-A que si te digo quien soy podrías matarme.-dijo la latina apretando sus puños lo máximo posible.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Apenas te conozco, pero con ese beso he sentido más cosas que con los chicos con los que me he besado. Jamás había besado a alguien que me hiciera sentir tantas cosas.-dijo Britt, acercándose a Santana y empezando a acariciarle la mejilla.

-Es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.-dijo Santana separándose de la rubia y dirigiéndose a su moto. Britt corrió tras la latina y se interpuso en su camino. No sabiendo el porque, pero sus impulsos la ganaron, besó con devoción los labios de Santana, agarrándose de su cuello, esta no podía contra su corazón y lo correspondió. Después de varios minutos besándose, Britt se separó lentamente de la latina y apoyó su frente en la de su acompañante.

-¿Por qué?-indagó Britt sin abrir los ojos, al igual que Santana, pero antes de que Santana pudiera contestar, un taxi se acercaba. La latina al percatarse de ello, le dio un último beso a Britt, subió a su moto y se marchó. Britt se quedó allí parada, viendo el horizonte, por donde se había marchado la latina.

-Britt.-dijo Rachel, sacándola de sus pensamientos. La rubia se giró y vio a su amiga, corrió hacia ella.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-indagó Brittany al estar a la altura de su amiga y percatarse de que tenía hinchada la nariz.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?-indagó Rachel, Brittany asintió y la llevó dentro de su casa.

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE QUINN

Alguien llamaba desesperadamente al timbre, despertando así a Quinn, que se había quedado dormida hace poco. La rubia a regañadientes, salió de la cama y se fue a abrir la puerta.

-Q, no he podido resistirme, no sé que me pasó.-dijo Santana nerviosa, esto alteró a Quinn, que se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Tanto Quinn como Santana se contaron lo que pasó y supieron que iba a ser difícil olvidarse de Rachel y de Britt. Santana se quedó a dormir en el departamento de Quinn, las dos temerosas de lo que fuera a pasar más adelante.

EN CASA DE BRITT

Rachel le contó a Britt lo que pasó, desde la discusión con Finn, haciendo que Britt quisiera matarlo al saber lo que había hecho el chico, hasta lo que pasó en casa de Quinn, Brittany se sorprendió de aquello, pero no sabía que hacer. La rubia le contó a su acompañante lo que pasó con Santana apenas unos segundos antes de que Rachel llegará. Rachel al igual que Britt, no sabía que hacer y ambas dudosas de saber que le deparará el futuro y sin saber porque con una simple mirada las habían enamorado dos chicas. Siempre les gustaron los chicos y estas chicas con tan solo una mirada, las enamoraron.

NA: Hola, aquí esta el segundo capítulo.

El siguiente capítulo: "Enamorada de una chica".

Espero subirlo el fin de semana que viene. Besos, Love-Nigth.


	4. Chapter 3 Enamorada de una chica

Capítulo 3 – Enamorada de una chica

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Rachel y Britt se despertaron a la vez.

-Britt.-dijo la morena.

-Hmm.-murmuró la rubia, apenas se estaba espabilando.

-¿Qué haremos con Quinn y Santana?-indagó Rach, preocupada. La rubia la miró y se quedó cayada.-No lo comprendo, ¿y tu?-indagó la morocha.

-Yo tampoco, Rach, pero nadie elige de quien se enamora. Lo que no entiendo es porque con una vez que las miramos a los ojos no nos las quitamos de la cabeza.-dijo Britt, tranquila, pero a la vez, dubitativa.-¿Qué sentiste con el beso que te dio Quinn?-indagó la rubia curiosa. Rachel la miró interrogante, Britt tan solo movió sus hombros.

-La verdad, si te soy sincera, jamás había sentido lo que sentí con Quinn. En el momento en que sus labios tocaron los míos, sentí estar en el cielo y mi corazón iba a mil por hora, como esas veces cuando corréis porque Sylvestre os lo exige.-explicó la morocha.-¿Y tú?-indagó.

-Pues, sentí un millón de cosas más que cuando besaba a Artie. Y te puedo asegurar que fue la primera vez que en un beso sentí que estaba volando y eso que fue la primera vez que besé a una chica.-explicó Britt.

Las dos amigas pasaron la mañana juntas, siempre que se les ocurría una hipótesis del porque no dejan de tener a estas dos chicas en la cabeza y porque sintieron tantas cosas con ese beso.

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE QUINN

Quinn, como siempre, se despertó temprano e hizo sus ejercicios. Al salir de la ducha, vio a su amiga, Santana desayunando, se sentó a su lado.

-S, no podemos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. A ti te pasa lo mismo con Bethany que a mí con Rachel.-dijo Quinn, para poder hablar y saber que hacer.

-Quinn, es Brittany, no Bethany.-remarcó Santana.- No sé que hacer, tu sacabas sobresaliente cuando íbamos a la escuela de vampiros, en L.A., no yo, tú sabes más de eso y si no lo sabes, solo podemos preguntárselo a una persona.-Explicó y bajó el tono de voz en lo último.

-¿Por qué hay que hablar con él?-indagó Quinn fastidiada.

-Quinn, mis padres están en no se donde y los de Puck con ellos. Solo tus padres pueden ayudarnos, son los más veteranos.-dijo la latina, Quinn suspiró frustrada.

-Ok, pero tu me acompañas, que desde que mis padres se enteraron que me había convertido en vampiresa son muy estrictos. Bueno, más que antes y no hay quien los aguante. Además, sabes que me intentan convencer de salir con Brett y yo no quiero aguantar más sus halagos.-dijo Quinn algo resignada, pero a la vez, molesta.

-Ok.-dijo Santana sonriendo de medio lado, en el fondo le hace gracia lo que los padres de Quinn son capaces de inventar para que Quinn saliera con Brett.

UNA HORA MÁS TARDE, CASA PADRES QUINN

Quinn y Santana esperan en la puerta. Unos segundos pasan y la madre de Quinn abre y al ver a su hija se emociona.

-¡Quinnie!-dijo emocionada la madre de Quinn, mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

-Hola, mamá.-dijo Quinn sonriente. Una de las muchas cosas que le gustan de su madre es que cada vez que la saluda es como si hubieran pasado tres años sin verse.

-Pasad, chicas.-dijo sonriente la madre de Quinn, después de haber saludado a Santana. Las tres van al living, donde se encuentra el padre de Quinn y saluda afectuosamente a Quinn y Santana.

-Papá, tenemos que contaros algo.-dijo Quinn seria, alarmando a sus padres.

-Cuéntanos, hija.-dijo el padre de Quinn.

Quinn y Santana le contaron cada una su historia y le preguntaron que podían hacer.

-Tú dirás, Russel, eres el vampiro.-dijo Judy, dado que ella no era vampiresa no sabía de esos temas.

-Lo sé, amor.-dijo Russel mirándola, luego miró a Quinn y Santana.-Bueno, sé que tenéis miedo, yo también lo tuve, pero si es amor lo que sentís por esas chicas, debéis arriesgaros. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor sienten lo mismo y también están enamoradas de vosotras.-aconsejó Russel.

-¿Cómo van a estar enamoradas de nosotras si son heteros?-indagó Quinn, no muy convencida.

-El amor no se define por un hombre y una mujer enamorados, se define por dos personas enamoradas, da igual el sexo. Y si vosotras lo estáis de ellas de seguro ellas lo estarán de vosotras. Además, como acabas de decir, son heteros, no pueden sentir solo atracción sexual hacia vosotras, sentirán amor.-explicó Russel.

-Ok, gracias señores Fabray.-dijo Santana para despedirse.

-Santana, te hemos dicho que nos llames Judy y Russel.-dijo Judy en con un pequeño toque de reproche.

-Lo siento, es la costumbre.-dijo Santana levantando sus hombros, los tres presentes rieron haciendo sonreír de medio lado a Santana.

Quinn y Santana se fueron al departamento de la primera y Santana se fue al suyo.

Apenas Santana se fue, Quinn cogió su moto y se fue a dar una vuelta para despejarse. Unos treinta minutos pasaron, Quinn llegaba a un parque en el cual vio a una morena que le resultó muy familiar. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que era Rachel, aparcó la moto y se acercó a ella.

-Rachel.-dijo Quinn agarrándole suavemente del brazo, dado que la morocha estaba de espaldas. Al sentir una mano agarrando su brazo y que la llamaban, se giró, sorprendiéndose al ver a Quinn.

-Hola.-dijo Rachel dudosa.-No sé que me pasa, pero no dejas de estar en mi cabeza, ¿tú sabrías decirme?-indagó Rachel.

-Solo si te dejas llevar.-dijo Quinn con una tímida sonrisa.

-Si eso me ayuda a saber porque no dejo de pensar en ti, claro.-dijo Rachel tranquila y asomando una pequeña sonrisa. Quinn no preguntó, no esperó más, se lanzó hacia Rachel y la besó demostrándole en ese beso lo que sentía. La morena al principio se sorprendió de que Quinn la haya besado, pero después de unos segundos, "se dejó llevar" y colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, profundizando más el beso. Después de unos minutos besándose y sintiendo un millón de cosas tanto Rachel como Quinn, se separaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. En ese momento, en el cual Rachel conectó su mirada a la de su acompañante, después del beso, supo lo que le pasaba.

-¿E-es-toy enamorada dde ti?-indagó Rachel.

-No tienes que preguntármelo, no tengo la respuesta, si no tú.-dijo Quinn acariciándole la mejilla. Rachel después de unos segundos sintiendo la mano de Quinn en su mejilla, la cogió cuidadosamente, iba a decir algo, pero alguien interrumpió el momento, acercándose enfadado.

-¿¡Qué coño pasa aquí!?-indagó Finn, cabreado, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-¿Por qué gritas chaval?-indagó Quinn algo ofuscada.

-¿¡Qué por qué grito?! ¡Esta chica de aquí es mi novia!-dijo Finn señalando a la morena.

-¿Tú eres el novio de Rachel?-indagó la rubia, el chico asintió.-Bien, entonces toma.-dijo Quinn, se acercó al chico y le metió un buen gancho, haciendo que Finn cayera al suelo, casi inconsciente. Rachel se sorprendió por lo que Quinn hizo.

-¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?¡-indagó Rachel alterada.

-El día que te encontré llorando y con la nariz sangrando dijiste que tu novio te lo había hecho.-recordó Quinn, Rachel se relajó un poco.

-¿Lo has hecho para defenderme?-indagó Rachel.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti.-dijo Quinn acercándose a Rachel sin quitar su mirada de los ojos de su acompañante.

-Dime quien eres.-dijo Rachel para comprobar la afirmación que Quinn acababa de hacer. Quinn no lo vio venir y al escuchar la petición de la morena, se quedó callada y estática. Finn a los pocos segundos empezó a reaccionar, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e iba a golpear a Quinn, pero Rachel se lo impidió.- ¡Quieto¡-dijo la morena agarrando el brazo del chico y frenándolo, la rubia salió de su trance al escuchar el grito de Rachel.-Vete, Finn.-volvió a hablar la morena.

-Soy tu novio y no…-intentaba replicar el chico, pero calló al ver como su rostro giraba 60º con la a bofetada que Rachel le propinó, se agarró el rostro.

-Hemos terminado y no vuelvas a decir más que soy tu novia.-dijo Rachel molesta con el chico, este la miró sorprendido, luego giró su rostro a Quinn. Esta tan solo miraba al chico amenazante. Finn después de unos segundos intercambiando miradas de furia con la rubia, se marchó frustrado.

-Te diré quién soy, pero ven conmigo.-dijo Quinn, agarrando la mano de Rachel, esta tan solo asintió y siguió a la rubia. Se subieron a la moto de la rubia y se marcharon de ese parque.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE BRITT

Britt bailaba por su habitación con los auriculares de su Ipod puestos y no escuchó que alguien entraba por su ventana, tampoco la vio porque llevaba los ojos cerrados. La persona que entró por la ventana, se acercó a Britt, sin que esta se percatara de su presencia. Al estar a poco metros de ella, le quitó con cuidado los auriculares, Britt al darse cuenta que alguien le quitaba los auriculares, abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero al ver que era Santana, se relajó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Santana?-indagó Britt, ni molesta, ni ilusionada, pero si ofuscada. La última vez que se vieron, Santana se marchó sin contestarle.

-Quería verte.-dijo Santana, relajada.

-¿Ya me puedes decir?-indagó Britt, dejando su Ipod en su mesilla de noche.

-Solo si tú me contestas a algo.-dijo la morena mirando a Britt, quien asintió enérgicamente.-¿Qué sientes por mi?-indagó Santana, acercándose un poco a Britt, para ella la rubia era como un imán.

-Pues, no estoy segura. Desde la fiesta, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, no pude alejarte de mi cabeza y con el beso me dejaste flotando más arriba que el cielo, creo que a tres metros sobre el cielo, dicen que esa zona es la zona de los enamorados.-explicó Britt, al terminar movió sus hombros. Santana respiró hondo y se acercó más a Britt, esta al tenerla tan cerca, no pudo aguantarse, le agarró la nuca y la acercó más, besándola sin freno alguno. Santana, se sorprendió que Britt la besara tan rápido, pero por el miedo que tenía por no saber lo que pasaría después de que le enseñara su verdadero yo, aferró a la rubia más a su cuerpo y profundizó aun más el beso. Después de un par de minutos besándose, se separaron por falta de aire y unieron sus frentes, mirándose a los ojos. Ambas sonrieron ampliamente. Después de unos segundos, volvieron a besarse. Britt llevó a Santana a la cama, esta al ver a donde se dirigían, intercambió lugares sin separarse y colocó a la rubia en la cama, debajo de ella. Britt le quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la camisa a Santana, esta se sorprendió un poco, pero rápidamente le empezó a quitar la camisa a la rubia, esta no se lo impidió, quedando así, ambas en braiser. Santana empezó a besar el cuello de su acompañante, haciendo que esta soltara pequeños gemidos. La morena empezó a descender por el cuerpo de la rubia debajo de ella, dejando besos húmedos, Britt cada vez gemía más fuerte.

La motera comenzó a desabrochar el pequeño short que la bailarina llevaba, al haberlo quitado, comenzó a besar la piernas tonificadas de la rubia y acariciando cada parte de ellas. Subió hasta quedar a la altura de su acompañante, esta desabrochó el pantalón que la morena llevaba y se lo quitó. Ambas estaban ahora desnudas, besándose con pasión y recibiendo caricias de la otra. La morena dejó de besar a su acompañante y la miró a los ojos, en el momento que conectaron sus miradas, Santana comprobó que tenía permiso, así que con cuidado metió dos dedos dentro de Britt, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, esta gimió sonoramente. Santana empezó con un ritmo tranquilo y poco a poco comenzó a acelerarlo. Britt acercó a la morena para que la besara. Después de apenas unos minutos, la rubia hizo lo mismo con dos de sus dedos en el centro de la morena, quien cortó el beso y gritó de placer, para después volver a besarla y ambas estar al mismo ritmo, bastante acelerado. Unos minutos más tarde, ambas llegaron al clímax y soltaron un gemido bien alto, quitando con delicadeza sus dedos de dentro de su acompañante. Santana se acomodó al lado de Britt y tanto ella como la rubia, pudieron recuperar sus respiraciones minutos después.

-¿Y tus padres?-indagó Santana al ver que no habían aparecido con el ruido que habían hecho.

-Se han ido de viaje, pasado mañana vuelven.-dijo Britt tranquila.-¿Te quedarás conmigo?-indagó la rubia, mirando a la morena a los ojos, esta correspondía su mirada. Santana no contestó, se acercó a la rubia y le dio un suave beso, haciéndole saber a Britt su respuesta, respuesta que comprendió, porque al separarse, Britt sonrió, al igual que Santana quien acarició la mejilla de su acompañante. Ambas estaban cansadas y lentamente se quedaron dormidas.

EN EL APARTAMENTO DE QUINN

Quinn y Rachel habían llegado del parque hace más de veinte minutos. Las dos se encontraban en el sofá del living, sentadas y mirándose intensamente a los ojos.

-Por favor, Quinn.-pidió la más bajita.-Dime quien eres realmente, bésame, hazme el amor, veamos una película, lo que sea, pero no puedo estar sin hacer nada.-dijo Rachel exhausta de tanto esperar. Quinn escuchó a Rachel e hizo una de las opciones que la morena le pedía. La rubia se acercó a la morena y la besó, esta correspondió al beso sin dudarlo, después de un par de minutos besándose, Rachel pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Quinn, pidiendo permiso para entrar, esta no se lo impidió. Las dos se besaban con pasión haciendo danza con sus lenguas. Quinn tumbó a Rachel en el sofá con cuidado y sin separarse, la morena se asustó un poco, pero recordó lo que dijo antes y se dejó llevar de nuevo.

La motera le quitó la camiseta que su acompañante debajo de ella llevaba y comenzó a besar todo su torso, haciendo que su acompañante soltara pequeños gemidos ahogados. Quinn al haber besado cada parte del torso de Rachel, volvió a besarla en los labios con pasión sin desenfreno, pero a los pocos segundos, dejó de besarla. Se levantó bajo la atenta mirada de su acompañante. La rubia cogió una mano de la morena y la ayudó a levantarse, acto seguido, la guío a la habitación. Al estar allí comenzó a besarla de nuevo y fue acostando lentamente a Rachel y colocándose encima de ella. Al estar completamente tumbada, Rachel se colocó encima de Quinn, quien la miraba con deseo. La morena quitó la camisa de su acompañante y besó cada parte de ella al descubierto. Quinn para este momento estaba muy empapada, así que con un movimiento rápido cambió los puestos y empezó a quitarle el pantalón a Rachel, muy lentamente, mojándola aun más y frustrándola un poco. Cuando se lo quitó del todo lo tiró al suelo y se quitó el suyo. Quinn besó a Rachel, fue un beso con pasión, pero a la vez con amor. Entre las dos comenzaron a quitar la ropa interior de su acompañante. Ahora, las dos estaban completamente desnudas, la rubia con cuidado metió dos dedos dentro de la morena, haciendo que esta gimiera, cortando por unos instantes el beso. Quinn besaba a Rachel en el cuello saboreándolo y llevando un ritmo acelerado con sus dedos en el centro de la morena, haciendo que esta gimiera con pasión. Cuando a Rachel le quedaba poco para llegar, Quinn sintió ganas de morder el cuello de Rachel. Sacó sus colmillos y se acercó a morderla, tan solo le quedaban unos milímetros para hincar sus colmillos en el cuello de Rachel, pero puso fuerza de donde no sabía que tenía y se alejó de ella totalmente, sacando sus dedos del interior de la morena y sentándose a la orilla de la cama de espaldas a Rachel. Esta en el momento en que sintió que Quinn sacaba bruscamente sus dedos dentro de ella y se separó, mirando sus movimientos. Quinn comenzó a soltar lágrimas silenciosas y mirar al suelo. La morena se acercó a la rubia para saber que le pasaba, así que, se sentó a su lado y la miró y no sabiendo ninguna porque, Quinn alzó su mirada y la conectó con la de Rachel.

-¿Qué te pasa?-indagó Rachel, mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas de Quinn, esta después de unos segundos sintiendo las manos de su acompañante, las cogió y miró a Rachel a los ojos de manera intensa, muy intensa. Rachel, no comprendió lo que le pasaba a Quinn, solo la abrazó. Quinn correspondió al abrazo, aferrándose fuertemente a Rachel.-¿Estas bien, Quinn?-indagó Rachel, después de unos minutos abrazadas y sintió como Quinn se tensaba al escuchar la pregunta. La rubia se separó de la morena para mirarla a los ojos, ambas conectaron a la vez la mirada.

-Rachel, estoy enamorada de ti, pero no puedo estar contigo.-dijo Quinn triste.

-¿Por qué no?-indagó Rachel, frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-Yo…-empezó Quinn, pero tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar.-¿Crees en los vampiros?-indagó Quinn.

-Bueno, me gusta el tipo de vida que tienen y demás, pero sé que no existen, son solo una criatura mitológica, como las sirenas, pero no existen.-respondió Rachel, tranquila, pero algo confusa por la pregunta. Quinn la miró atentamente, no habló, no se movió, tan solo la miró.-¿Por qué?-indagó Rachel al ver que Quinn no decía ni hacía nada.

-Porque…-Quinn no sabía si seguir o no, así que se quedó cayada.

-Dímelo, por favor.-dijo Rachel, suplicante.

-Yo…lo soy.-dijo Quinn temerosa de la reacción de Rachel, esta no lo entendió.

-¿El qué?-indagó confundida.

-Que soy una vampiresa, Rachel.-terminó Quinn, miró expectante a Rachel, quien frunció fuertemente el ceño.

-Si intentas gastarme una broma, no te servirá.-dijo Rachel, algo ofuscada porque fuera una broma.

-No lo es, por eso me he alejado de ti. He estado apunto de morderte.-dijo Quinn.

-Si, claro. Y ahora te apunto con una linterna y te deshaces, venga Quinn, deja las tonterías.-dijo Rachel molesta, Quinn seguía con su "broma".

-Joder, Rachel es cierto. Además, así no es como morimos, tú eres la única que me puedes matar.-dijo Quinn algo desesperada.

-¿Y cómo puedo matarte?-indagó Rachel más que harta.

-Si es luna llena y me clavas una estaca en el corazón.-dijo Quinn, temerosa, hoy era luna llena.

-¿Y después qué?-indagó Rachel, la "broma" de Quinn tendría lagunas por algún lado.

-No existo más.-dijo Quinn.

-¿Sabes qué, Quinn? No pienso aguantar más tonterías, me voy a mi casa. Tienes la imaginación de un niño.-dijo alterada Rachel, se vistió y recogió sus cosas, bajó las escaleras para irse. Quinn, rápida se vistió, cuál bala y bajó interceptando a Rachel, con su velocidad sobrehumana, poniéndose enfrente de Rachel y obstaculizándole el paso. Rachel al ver a Quinn delante de ella, vestida, se sorprendió. Cuando Rachel salió de la habitación Quinn seguía desnuda y ahora se encontraba, perfectamente vestida con su ropa y delante de ella.

-¿C-cómo h-has he-hecho eeso?-indagó Rachel nerviosa.

-Una de las cualidades de ser vampiro.-dijo Quinn tranquila.

-Enséñame tus colmillos.-pidió Rachel, Quinn suspiró y se acercó a Rachel. Al esta a una distancia considerable, Quinn abrió su boca, la morena la miró expectante, vio en la boca de Quinn que sus colmillos eran normales, pero después de unos segundos y casi sin esfuerzo de la rubia, eran colmillos más largos y afilados. Esto hizo asustar a Rachel. La rubia al ver el susto en el rostro de la morena, volvió a guardar sus colmillos.

-¿Me crees ahora?-indagó Quinn acercándose a Rachel, esta estaba estática. La rubia se paró cuando estoy tan cerca de Rachel como para sentir su respiración y conectó su mirada con la de su acompañante, en ese mismo instante, Rachel olvidó su miedo, en la mirada que Quinn le daba, podía olvidar el miedo y saber que estaba segura. Se acercó lentamente a Quinn, sin dejar de mirarla y la besó lentamente, acción que la rubia correspondía en sincronía. Quinn acarició la mejilla de Rachel con tranquilidad, al mismo tiempo que la besaba. No era un beso de pasión, si no de amor. Después de besarse varios minutos, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Te amo.-dijo Rachel, sorprendiéndose a si misma por decirlo, mirando a Quinn a los ojos, era como un ritual que no podían evitar, dado que Quinn la correspondía.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Quinn y le dio un dulce beso a Rachel.

-Debería irme, ya llego tarde a mi casa. ¿Podré llamarte?-indagó Rachel.

-Por supuesto, pero deja que te lleve.-propuso Quinn, Rachel aceptó.

Las dos se subieron a la moto de Quinn y se fueron a casa de Rachel. Al llegar allí, Rachel se bajó de la moto y besó lentamente a Quinn, quien correspondía el beso tranquilo. Rachel acarició la mejilla de Quinn y lentamente se separó. Se dieron un "te amo" mutuo y Rachel entró a su casa, Quinn se dirigió a la suya.

Santana se despertó en la madrugada y observó a Britt a su lado, durmiendo, le dio un pequeño beso y se levantó con cuidado para no despertarla. Se vistió, le escribió una nota a Britt y se la dejó en la mano para que la leyera al despertarse. La miró por última vez y salió por la puerta, arrancó su moto y se marchó a su departamento.

NA: Hola, siento haber tardado en actualizar, estoy ocupada con las clases. Espero os haya gustado y actualizaré lo antes posible.

Próximo capítulo: "Cobarde".

Besos, Love-Nigth.


	5. Capítulo 4 Cobarde

Capítulo 4 – Cobarde

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Brittany despertaba en su cama, pero notó que a su lado no había nadie. Se asustó un poco, pero vio en su mano una nota, supuso que era de Santana, así que se dispuso a leerla. La nota decía:

_Siento haberme ido así, pero no podía quedarme y menos sabiendo que quisieras saber lo que soy. Me da miedo contártelo. Llámame cobarde, imbécil, lo que quieras pero puedo decírtelo, porque no puedo saber que pasara después de contártelo y me da miedo que te alejes de mi._

_Siempre tuya, Santana._

Brittany se quedó estática en su cama, después de declararse y haber tenido sexo, ahora la deja con la intriga de saber quien es.

CASA RACHEL

Rachel se despierta perezosamente, se ducha y desayuna tranquila, sus padres hoy no están, así que no se preocupa por el hecho de estar sola. A la media hora, escucha el timbre de la casa. Se extraña, dado que no había quedado con nadie, pero deja su libro en la mesa ratonera del living y va abrir. Al abrir la puerta, se sorprende al ver a la persona que jamás pensó que estaría en su casa, después de lo que pasó ayer en el parque.

-Finn, ¿qué haces aquí?-indagó Rachel, viendo como el chico la miraba con furia.

-He venido a que me pidas perdón y a hablar con tus padres.-dijo el chico, relajándose poco a poco y entrando a la casa como si fuera suya.

-No tengo por que pedirte perdón y mis padres no están, así que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.-dijo Rachel, tranquila.

-Ja-ja.-rio el chico, falsamente y se acercó a Rachel que aún seguía en la puerta, esta estaba abierta.-Mira, Rachel, yo sé que me amas y que tus padres e adoran, así que hazte un favor a ti misma y pídeme perdón, porque si no lo haces, yo…-dijo el chico decidido, pero no pudo terminar, dado que recibió una fuerte cachetada de Rachel. Finn se giró furioso y se abalanzó ferozmente a Rachel. Fuera de la casa, un motorista pasó y pudo ver la escena. Aparcó su moto y se encamino decidido a la escena. Al estar cerca, separó a Finn de la morena y le propinó varios golpes, los suficientes para hacer que el chico sangrara bastante y estuviera algo mareado. El motorista se quitó su casco y en realidad era Quinn furiosa con el chico.

-Lárgate de aquí, si no quieres recibir más.-dijo Quinn alterada, viendo al chico con furia. Este no dijo nada, tan solo se fue de la casa.

-Ya echaremos cuentas tu y yo, rubia.-se dijo a sí mismo Finn mientras se alejaba de la casa.

Quinn, se giró hacia Rachel y pudo ver que esta tenía una herida encima de su ceja izquierda y que sangraba.

-Ven aquí, tengo que curarte esa herida.-dijo Quinn dulcemente y cogiendo a la morena de la mano, arrastrándola al sofá del living, esta simplemente la siguió, cerrando la puerta antes de encaminarse al living. Quinn pudo curar la herida de Rachel en pocos minutos.-¿Estas bien?-indagó la rubia, preocupada. Rachel tan solo asintió y Quinn comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla.

-Gracias.-dijo la morena, sacando una tímida sonrisa, esta hizo que la chica delante de ella sonriera ampliamente. Quinn se acercó poco a poco a Rachel, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ambas al sentir los labios de la otra, cerraron los ojos y lentamente se dieron un beso con amor, nada pasional, solo amor. Después de un par de minutos besándose, se separaron lentamente y juntaron sus frentes.

-Te amo.-dijo Quinn mirando detenidamente a su acompañante, esta sonrío.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Rachel y le dio un casto beso a Quinn, haciendo que la rubia sonriera de vuelta. Antes de que alguna de las dos hiciera o dijera algo más, el teléfono de Rachel sonó, esta miró a su acompañante. La rubia asintió y la morena descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Si?-indagó al contestar.

-Rach, a-anoche t-tu-ve ssexo con Sa-santana y…-dijo Brittany como pudo, dado que estaba sollozando, esto preocupó a Rachel.

-¿Y qué Britt, no te habrá mordido?-indagó Rachel, preocupada sin saber que Britt aun no sabía lo que Santana y Quinn eran. Quinn miró a Rachel con el ceño fruncido, no entendiendo porque lo decía.

-¿Mo-morderme?, ¿Por-qué iba a-a morderme?-indagó Brittany hiperventilando y confundida.

-Po-por nada Britt, ¿qué paso?-preguntó la morena intentando retractarse de lo que acababa de decir.

-Puess qu-que se ha ido yy no sse dondee estaa yy creo quee laa amoo, Raach.-dijo Britt sin dejar de hiperventilar. Rachel se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar a su amiga y no sabía que hacer. Quinn, a su lado, no entendía que pasaba, pero no pudo preguntárselo, dado que su teléfono empezó a sonar y vio que era Santana, así que lo cogió de inmediato.

-¿Qué le has hecho a Brittany?-indagó Quinn algo molesta, Rachel supo que hablaba con Santana, así quiso escuchar un poco.

-Tan solo me acosté con ella.-dijo Santana, tranquila, pero a la vez triste.

-Pues, ahora esta llorando, no sabiendo donde estas.-dijo algo mosqueada Rachel, quien le había quitado el teléfono a Quinn, antes de que la latina pudiera contestar a la pregunta que la rubia le hizo. Quinn tan solo miraba a Rachel interrogante, pero no estaba molesta.

-¿Quién eres?-indagó Santana al no reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba.

-Soy Rachel y como le rompas el corazón a Britt, te juro que…-dijo Rachel cada vez más molesta, pero Santana la interrumpió.

-¿Tu eres la chica de la que esta enamorada Quinn? ¿La enana y chillona?-indagó Santana, Rachel se mosqueó al escuchar la segunda pregunta.

-Si. Ahora, ¿qué harás?, ¿le partirás el corazón?-indagó Rachel mosqueada por su insulto.

-No lo sé. Solo sé que la amo, pero no quiero decirle nada.-dijo Santana, sincerándose con la morocha.

-¿Por qué? Brittany adora las criaturas mitológicas, si le dices que eres vampiresa, seguro que no te odiara es más, le gustaras.-dijo Rachel, convencida.

-¿Cómo sabes qué…? No me lo digas, a Quinn me la cargo.-dijo Santana cayendo en el porque Rachel sabía que ella era vampiresa.

-Ey, a Quinn ni tocarla.-dijo Rachel defendiéndola, haciendo que Santana al otro lado de la línea, soltara una amplia carcajada, y Quinn delante de ella la mirara con amor y una sonrisa amplia, pero a la vez un poco burlesca.

-Pues si que estas enamorada de la rubia,jajajaja.-dijo Santana, riéndose.

-Si, pero también quiero mucho a Britt y si le partes el corazón te juro que…-dijo Rachel seria, pero Santana la interrumpió.

-No quiero partirle el corazón, pero ¿cómo sabes que se asustará o me alejará de ella?-indagó Santana.

-Brittany siempre me dijo; " El amor no se mide por un chico y una chica, si no por dos personas enamoradas, da lo mismo si son del mismo sexo, de sexo opuesto o de razas diferentes, lo único que importa es el amor que se tienen".-redactó Rachel para convencer a Santana de que le dijera a Britt la verdad. Santana se quedó pensativa, al cabo de unos segundos, colgó sin despedirse. Rachel se sorprendió de que la chica le colgara, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera decir algo, alguien la interrumpió.

-¡RACHEL BARBRA BERRY!-gritó Brittany por el teléfono de la morena, esta reaccionó y atendió.

-Lo siento, Britt. Estaba hablando con… Quinn, perdona.-mintió Rachel. Quinn la miró no entendiendo porque había mentido.

-Pues, primero termina de hablar conmigo y después os acostáis todas las veces que queráis.-dijo Britt bastante ofuscada.

-Brittany, no estábamos hablando de eso.-dijo Rachel algo mosca porque en eso estaba pensando ella antes de que Brittany llamara, dado que la última vez, los impulsos vampíricos interrumpieron.

-¿Entonces de qué?-indagó Britt.

-De el por que no están en ninguna escuela.-volvió a mentir, Rachel.

-Ok, lo siento si os había interrumpido.-dijo Britt, apenada.

-No, Britt, no lo sientas. Mira, espérame, en diez minutos estoy ahí.-dijo Rachel.

-OK.-dijo Britt algo emocionada, aunque le gustara de disfrutar tiempo con su mejor amiga, aun seguí triste por lo de Santana.

-Nos vemos, Britt.-dijo Rachel y colgó la llamada, para mirar a Quinn, quien la miraba intensamente.-¿Qué?-indagó no entendiendo el porque Quinn la miraba así.

-¿Por qué le mientes a Britt?-indagó Quinn, curiosa.

-Porque esta triste por el hecho de que Santana no le dice quien es y que después de lo de anoche, se ha ido.-explicó brevemente, Rachel.

-Yo hablaré con Santana, para saber que va a hacer.-dijo Quinn tranquila.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo Rachel sonriente, acto seguido, le dio un dulce beso a Quinn, quien sonreía ampliamente por haberlo recibido.

-¿Te llevo a casa de Britt?-indagó Quinn.

-Si no te molesta.-dijo Rachel algo dudosa.

-Es un placer.-dijo Quinn sonriendo, acto que Rachel sonriera de vuelta.

Ambas, suben a la moto de Quinn y se encaminan a la casa de Britt, Rachel le va indicando como ir, dado que Quinn no sabía como ir.

-Ya estamos aquí.-anunció Quinn, aparcando su moto, delante de la puerta principal de la casa de Brittany y girándose para mirar a Rachel.

-Gracias, si no fuera por ti, tendría que ir a casa de Britt en autobús y tardaría más.-dijo Rachel bajando de la moto y quitándose el casco.

-Ya te dije que era un placer y siempre lo será, si eso implica estar más tiempo contigo.-dijo Quinn sonriendo y acercándose a Rachel, esta solo sonreía.-Rachel, ¿te gustaría ser mi…-intento preguntar Quinn, pero Rachel la interrumpió besándola con amor, Quinn correspondía, lógicamente.-¿Eso es un sí?-indagó Quinn después de besarse un par de minutos.

-Por supuesto.-dijo Rachel sonriente.

-Bien, nos vemos.-dijo Quinn, para acto seguido, darle un dulce beso a Rachel, esta no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente y veía como Quinn se subía a la moto, la arrancaba y se iba. Rachel llamó al timbre y a los pocos segundos Britt abrió.

-Menudo momento más romántico.-dijo Britt nada más abrir la puerta, riéndose.

-¡Oye!-dijo Rachel, haciéndose la ofendida, pero sin quitar su sonrisa, entrando a la casa.

-No te hagas la ofendida, que te encanta, jaja.-decía Britt riéndose.

-Bueno, tenías razón, Britt. Estoy enamorada de Quinn.-dijo Rachel sonriente.

-Lo sabía.-dijo Britt con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que desapareció a los pocos segundos.-Ojalá yo pueda estar así con Santana.-dijo Britt poniéndose triste.

-Ey, Britt, tranquila, Santana es una cobarde que no te merece.-dijo Rachel abrazando a su acompañante, para animarla.

-No me importa que me merezca o no, solo sé que la amo.-dijo Britt triste y empezando a sollozar, Rachel no sabía que decir, tan solo la abrazaba, para que Brittany supiera que estaba ahí con ella.

A VARIAS CALLES MÁS AL CENTRO, PASANDO POR UNA FABRICA ABANDONADA

Estaba Santana, sentada en una gran piedra que había, detrás de una casa quemada y dado que estaba casi a las afueras de Lima, nadie compraba ese terreno y el ayuntamiento no se encargaba de reconstruir la casa, dado que los únicos dueños, murieron en el incendio. Santana estaba mirando al horizonte, pensativa, no se dio cuenta que desde hace un par de minutos alguien se encontraba a su lado, mirándola.

-¿Qué harás?-indagó Quinn, la persona que estaba con ella desde hace un par de minutos, acercándose a Santana y tocando su hombro, dándole apoyo.

-No lo sé. Sé que la amo, Q, pero tengo miedo.-dijo Santana soltando lágrimas silenciosas, Quinn se acercó más a su acompañante y la abrazó fuertemente, para que supiera que la apoyaba.

-Hay que ser valiente por una vez, si no podríamos estar sufriendo toda la vida y mira que la nuestra es larga.-dijo Quinn, bromeando en lo último para liberar un poco la tensión.

-Es que no sé que pasará después de habérselo dicho.-dijo Santana, deshaciéndose del abrazo de Quinn.

-Pues, tienes que arriesgarte, mira que tu tuviste más suerte que yo.-dijo Quinn mirando a Santana algo molesta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-indagó sin entender, Santana.

-Tu pudiste acostarte con Britt, yo no, no del todo.-dijo Quinn apartando la mirada de su amiga y sabiendo lo que pasará ahora.

-¿Cómo que no del todo? No eres un chico, así que no creo que sea por gatillazo.-dijo Santana confusa.

-Ya, pero tu y yo somos algo que a veces no controlamos y…-dijo Quinn, intentando hacerle entender a su amiga, esta entendió a que se refería y no la dejó terminar, dado que empezó reírse ampliamente en su cara.

-¿E-enserio…t-te…pasó eso jajaja.-intentó preguntar Santana, sin dejar de reírse.

-Ey, no te rías podía haberte pasado a ti.-dijo Quinn molesta.

-Pero no me ha pasado, jajaja.-dijo Santana riéndose más fuerte, pero paró, dado que Quinn le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo.-¡Auch! No hacía falta el golpe, Q.-dijo frotándose el brazo.

-Bueno, ya, deja de reírte de mí y dime que harás.-dijo Quinn, queriendo acabar con el tema.

-Se lo diré, pero no se como hacerlo.-dijo Santana, dudosa.

-Solo, déjate llevar por tu corazón.-aconsejó Quinn.

-Ok.-dijo Santana, asintiendo. Las dos moteras se acercaron a sus motos, se subieron a ellas y se pusieron en camino a casa de Britt, Quinn seguía a Santana, dado que no se acordaba de como ir a la casa de la otra rubia.

Al llegar, apagaron los motores de las motos. Santana se quedó estática, Quinn se acercó a ella.

-Vamos, S.-dijo Quinn para alentarla.

-¿Y si no esta sola?-indagó Santana, mirando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, yo me llevaré a Rachel de la casa, para que podáis estar a solas.-dijo Quinn.

-Ok, no me cuentes lo que haréis, pero dime una cosa, ¿cómo harás para controlar tus instintos?-indagó Santana burlona, aguantándose la risa, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Quinn, se bajó de su moto y se encaminó a la puerta principal, corriendo y riéndose, Quinn tan solo suspiró, pero por otro lado, se quedó algo pensativa, dado que no había pensado en eso. Santana respiró hondo y llamó al timbre, a los pocos segundos, Rachel abría la puerta.

-Espero que no estés aquí para ver a Britt triste.-dijo Rachel algo molesta con la latina, mirándola.

-No, enana, no estoy aquí para verla triste, vengo a decirle la verdad.-dijo Santana seria.

-No le llames enana a Rachel.-dijo Quinn molesta por el apodo, defendiendo a su ahora novia.

-Como sea, ¿me dejas pasar?-indagó Santana al ver que Rachel no se movía, esta mirando molesta a Santana, por el apodo, asintió y se hizo a un lado. Santana entró, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Rachel la agarró del brazo, la morena se giró.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras, por favor.-pidió Rachel, con ojos suplicantes, Santana solo asintió.-Esta en su habitación.-dijo Rachel, contestando a la pregunta que le iba a formular la persona delante de ella.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo Santana, mirando a ambas chicas delante de ella y viendo como Rachel la soltaba de su agarre.

-Suerte.-dijeron Quinn y Rachel al unísono, para acto seguido, salir por la puerta, Santana la cerró. Respiró hondo, mirando las escaleras. Al cabo de un par de minuto, dado que el miedo la paralizaba, respiró otra vez y subió las escaleras. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Britt, esta estaba abierta y Santana entró a la habitación y sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Britt se encontraba en su escritorio, escribiendo en un cuaderno, Santana se acercó a ella con cuidado.

-Britt.-dijo la morena dudosa, Brittany se giró para ver quien la llamaba y tal fue su sorpresa al ver a Santana ahí, parada. Britt se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentada, dejó el cuaderno en el escritorio y miró a Santana bastante molesta, con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

-¿Vienes para tener sexo y luego irte con la chica que te declaró lo que siente por ti?-indagó Britt, bastante molesta.

-No, vengo a decirte la verdad.-dijo Santana, pero se quedó cayada, no sabía como comenzar. Pasaron un par de minutos y Santana aun seguía cayada, mirando a Brittany, quien se estaba desesperando.

-¿Me lo vas a decir o seguirás siendo una cobarde?-indagó Brittany, alterada.

-Yo te amo, pero no se como empezar.-se sinceró Santana.

-Ven, siéntate.-dijo Britt, más relajada, guiando a Santana, para que se siente en la cama. Santana le hizo caso, viendo como su acompañante se sentaba a su lado y la miraba expectante.

-Yo nunca he sido de palabras y…me da miedo el hecho de estar enamorada de ti.-empezó Santana, intentando saber como seguir.-Esta es la primera vez que me enamoro de alguien y no se como actuar y menos con lo que soy.-siguió Santana.-Yo, aunque no lo creas, no soy humana. Mi aspecto físico si, pero mi "raza" no. Me gustaría poder decírtelo sin tener miedo a lo pasará, pero como tú eres la única persona que me puede hacer sentir viva, pero a la vez me puede matar, pues tengo miedo.-dijo Santana, miranda a Brittany a los ojos, esta le correspondía, pero no entendía a donde quería parar la morena.

-¿Por qué soy la única persona que te puede hacer sentir viva y la que te puede matar?-indagó Britt confusa.

-Porque eres la persona de la cual estoy enamorada.-dijo Santana y tragó fuerte.-Yo…yo…soy una vampiresa.-dijo Santana, mirando a Britt con miedo.

-¿Vampiresa?, ¿Eso no es la novia del vampiro?-indagó Britt.

-No, la novia no. Soy un vampiro, pero vampiresa se usa cuando te refieres a una chica.-explicó Santana.

-¿Quieres decir que eres de esas criaturas de la noche que te muerden y te matan dejándote seco y que no pueden estar bajo la luz del sol, ni oler el ajo?-indagó Britt para aclararse.

-No. Yo soy una de esas criaturas de la noche, pe soy de las pocas que no te matan y eso de que no podemos estar bajo la luz del sol ni oler el ajo es un simple tópico. Eres tú la única persona que me puede matar, por el hecho de que estoy enamorada de ti.-dijo Santana mirando a Britt a los ojos. La rubia miraba a los ojos de la morena y vio que era verdad, pero entró en pánico, aun sabiendo que Santana no era de esas que te dejan seco, tenía miedo. Santana vio que Britt estaba nerviosa y temblando. Así que se acercó poco a poco a la rubia y le dio un beso lento, demostrándole lo que sentía. Britt al principio, se asustaba el tener a Santana cerca, pero con el beso comprobó que no tenía nada que temer y e dejó llevar por el beso de su acompañante, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de la latina, esta agarró su cintura y siguieron besándose, para después de unos minutos separarse y mirarse a los ojos intensamente.

-Yo también te amo.-dijo Brittany, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Santana, provocando que esta sonriera ampliamente y se volviera a acercar a ella para besarla. El beso comenzó a ser lento y con amor, demostrando, ambas lo que sentían por la otra, pero se volvió un beso más pasional, terminando por quitarse la ropa y no tener sexo, si no para hacer el amor, tranquilamente, disfrutando de las caricias, besos y cuerpo de su acompañante.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE QUINN

Quinn y Rachel, habían pensado en pasar la noche juntas, dado que los padre de Rachel no vuelven hasta el día siguiente por la noche, así que Quinn recogía sus cosas para pasar la noche en casa de Rachel, mientras la morena tomaba un vaso de agua en la cocina. Rachel estaba leyendo una revista en el living y no se percató que Quinn ya había bajado.

-Perdona por tardar, estaba buscando la ropa.-dijo Quinn algo avergonzada, acercándose a Rachel, quien estaba sentada en el sofá.

-No te preocupes, pero ¿qué ropa no encontrabas, si estamos en tu casa?-indagó Rachel curiosa.

-Pues, estaba buscando mi ropa de deporte.-contestó Quinn tranquila, sentándose en el sofá, al lado de Rachel.

-¿Hacer deporte?-indagó Rachel.

-Me ejercito todas las mañanas, pero nada más.-dijo Quinn, haciendo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-¿Sabes?, de seguro, en estos momentos Santana y Britt estarían disfrutando de ya tu sabes que.-comentó Rachel.

-Lo sé y te pido perdón, hay momentos en los que no controlo mis im…-dijo Quinn, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Rachel la besó. Fue un beso tranquilo, sin prisas porque acabara y ambas lo disfrutaban. Después de unos largos minutos besándose, se separaron lentamente, para mirarse a los ojos.

-¿Nos vamos?-indagó Rachel.

-Claro.-dijo Quinn, al tiempo de levantarse y coger sus cosas. Rachel y Quinn se subieron a la moto de esta última y se pusieron en camino a casa de la primera.

NA: Hola, siento haber tardado en actualizar, iba a subir este capítulo el miércoles, pero por temas de tiempo no lo pude subir antes.

Espero os haya gustado.

Próximo capítulo: "El amor con un vampiro".

Besos, Love-Nigth.


	6. Capítulo5 El amor con un Vampiro

Capítulo 5 – El Amor con un vampiro

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE CASA RACHEL 06:30am

Una sinfonía suave comenzaba a sonar en el teléfono de la rubia:' IT WILL RAIN' by BRUNO MARS.

Quinn se empezaba a despertar poco a poco. Se levantó y empezó a hacer sus ejercicios. Una hora y media más tarde, terminó sus ejercicios y pudo ver como cierta morena la observaba, Quinn sonrió al verla.

-Buenos días.-dijo Rachel, sonriente. La rubia se acercó a la morocha, sin dejar de sonreír y le dio un casto beso en los labios, para luego sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días, princesa.-dijo Quinn al haberse acomodado en la cama.

-Se ve que trabajas mucho.-dijo Rachel, mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pícara, acto que hizo que Quinn se diera cuenta de que estaba sudando y se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-¿P-puedo ducharme aquí?-preguntó Quinn algo nerviosa. Rachel tan solo asintió y se acercó a Quinn para darle un beso lento, beso que Quinn correspondió y disfrutó. Al separarse, la rubia no dejaba de mirar a su morocha sonriente.

-¿Nos duchamos juntas?-indagó Rachel, sonriendo muy pícaramente, Quinn al principió pensó que solo era una ducha, pero después, supo que no era eso. Quinn tan solo sonrió y le dio un dulce beso a Rachel. Ambas se metieron en el baño y se empezaron a desnudarse la una a la otra, siempre dándose caricias, besos y miradas apasionadas.

CASA BRITTANY UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

Entraban los rayos del sol por un hueco que dejaba la cortina por no ser cerrada, empezando a despertar y molestar un poco a una morena. Esta, intentó moverse para evitar los rayos del sol en su rostro, pero se dio cuenta de que tenía algo encima suyo. Abrió los ojos y vio que tenía a su rubia, tan solo sonrió tiernamente al verla durmiendo.

-Eres una angelita.-pensó Santana, sin dejar de sonreír. La morena se acercó a su acompañante y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Este beso hizo, que Britt se empezara a despertar, moviendo su cabeza suavemente y poco a poco abriera sus ojos. Al abrirlos, vio ante sus ojos a la morena por la cual ahora moría y sonrió con su toque característico de niña feliz. Acercó su rostro al de Santana y la besó con amor, amor que llega más allá que el infinito. Al separarse, se fueron a duchar juntas, pero la ducha duró algo más de lo que debería de durar, porque no solo se enjabonaron y se enjuagaron, más cosas pasaron, de las que solo los productos de higiene y la ducha fueron testigos. Ambas salieron, se vistieron y empezaron a desayunar en la cocina, dándose besitos juguetones. A los pocos minutos, el teléfono de Britt sonaba, esta fue a cogerlo al living y volvió a la cocina.

-¿Diga?-indagó al contestar.

-Ey, Britt, ¿os apetece ir al parque que vamos cuando empieza la primavera?-indagó Rachel por la otra línea.

-Me parece genial, pero espera que le pregunte a Sanny.-dijo Britt a Rachel, apartó el teléfono de su oreja y miró a su morena.-Sanny, ¿quieres ir a un picnic con Rach y Quinn?-indagó mirándola con ojitos de cachorrito, Santana sonrió ampliamente al ver lo tierna que Britt era. La morena no contestó a la pregunta de su rubia, simplemente la beso, con ese beso la rubia comprendió la respuesta.-Rach, si vamos. ¿A qué hora nos vemos allí?-dijo e indagó Britt, por el teléfono.

-En una hora más o menos, ¿ok?-indagó Rach, por la otra línea.

-Claro, nos vemos.-dijo Britt sonriente y colgó.-¿Seguro que quier…-intentó indagar Britt, pero Santana antes de que pudiera terminar, la calló con un dulce beso.

-Con tal de pasar más tiempo contigo, no me importa donde.-dijo Santana sonriendo, con los ojos cerrados y uniendo su frente con la de Britt, esta sonrió y la volvió a besar, con un casto beso.

-Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos.-dijo Britt, acto seguido, agarró a Santana y la llevó al cuarto para cambiarse.

Tanto Quinn y Rachel como Santana y Brittany, estuvieron alrededor de 35 minutos organizando las cosas y viendo que ropa se pondrían, al haber pasado esos 35 minutos, ya estaban las cuatro preparadas con todo lo necesario. Quinn y Santana manejaban, Rachel y Britt guiaban. Después de estar cerca de 40 minutos en carretera, llegaron a un parking (aparcamiento) y al aparcar el coche fueron sacando las cosas. Britt divisó a pocos metros a Quinn y a Rachel dándose un bonito beso.

-Ey, Sanny, mira.-dijo Britt llamando la atención de Santana y señalando a sus amigas, la morena al verlas sonrió y cogió a Britt de la cintura, acercándola a ella y besándola lentamente, Britt sonrió en el beso, en eso estaba pensando al ver a sus amigas besándose.

-Amor, mira esas dos.-dijo Quinn a Rachel al dejar de besarse y señalando enfrente de ella. Rachel se giró y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-De seguro nos vieron y les dio envidia.-dijo Rachel girándose, mientras sonreía, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Quinn le dio un casto beso.

-¿Qué tal si las interrumpimos un poco?-indagó Quinn juguetona, Rachel sonrió de medio lado y asintió. Las dos se acercaron a las chicas que se besaban y cada una se puso detrás de su respectiva amiga, se miraron y agarraron por los hombros a Britt y a Santana, asustándolas y haciendo que se separasen del beso. Quinn y Rachel al ver la cara de Santana empezaron a reír sonoramente.

-Fabray, estas muerta.-dijo Santana fulminando a Quinn con la mirada, pero con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Quinn la miró y al tiempo que fingía que temblaba gritó al tiempo de empezar a correr.

-!NOOO¡-gritó riéndose por lo bajo, mientras corría siendo perseguida por una más que divertida Santana. Britt y Rachel las miraban sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Que dos locas, jajaja.-dijeron al unísono y empezaron a reír. Después de un par de minutos, Quinn y Santana corriendo como locas y Britt y Rach riendo a carcajadas, empezaron a coger las cestas y se fueron a sentarse en alguna parte del parque. Estaba empezando la primavera, así que había gente por el parque, en grupos de amigos, pareja, familias y demás. Las chicas encontraron un sitio, cerca del lago, ese lago estaba limpio como la patena, había gente que se bañaba, otros simplemente disfrutaban del paisaje, otros besaban a sus parejas y demás actividades, tranquilamente. Las cuatro colocaron las cosas y se acomodaron.

-¿Desde cuando conocéis este parque?-indagó Santana, mirando el paisaje, al igual que las demás, era bonito y siempre te quedabas mirándolo.

-Cuando teníamos 5 años, creo, ¿no Rachel?-comentó Britt, mirando a su morena y luego a su amiga.

-Si.-contestó Rachel mirando a su amiga.-Nuestros padres empezaron a hablar más, tenían más confianza, nosotras nos veíamos más y un día, nuestros padres organizaron una salida un fin de semana y nos trajeron aquí. Ese día disfrutamos todos, nos divertimos mucho en el agua, jugando, hablando, de todo un poco.-dijo Rachel sonriendo con nostalgia. Quinn la miró desde que empezó a hablar y al ver que sonreía con nostalgia y dejó de hablar, le acarició lentamente la mejilla, acto que hizo que Rachel la mirara y viera que Quinn le sonríe tiernamente. Rachel le dio un dulce beso.

-Quinn, gnomo, parad un poco, que vale que no hayáis podido consumar como pareja, pero tenéis que controlaros.-dijo Santana con sorna y una sonrisa de satisfacción. Quinn la fulminaba con la mirada, Rachel confusa y Britt no entendía a que se refería.

-No la llames gnomo.-dijo Quinn rápidamente.

-Sanny, ¿a qué te refieres?-indagó Britt inocentemente.

-Tu novia, cree que es eficaz en la cama, pero Quinn lo es más.-dijo Rachel, secamente y ni Quinn ni Santana entendieron muy bien.

-A no, no te equivoques, Rach. Recuerda, Sanny es latina, tienen más efectividad los latinos.-dijo Britt entre molesta y divertida, pero sacando más una sonrisa burlesca.

-No tiene nada que ver que sea latina, Britt. Porque ella es latina, pero Quinn no y es mejor que Santana.-dijo Rachel para picar a Britt.

-Ni lo sueñes, Sanny es mejor.-dijo Britt empezando a mostrar cara de molestia.

-No Quinn.-replicó Rachel. Britt y Rachel empezaron a elevar más el tono, replicando a la otra, Quinn y Santana se miraban entre ellas y miraban a sus parejas, no sabiendo que hacer. Ellas dos siempre estuvieron a su bola cuando tenían sexo con sus 'ligues' y no discutían quien hacía disfrutar más a quien.

Después de un par de minutos de estar dos discutiendo y las otras dos no sabiendo que hacer, Quinn y Santana decidieron hacer parar a sus novias. Se acercaron a sus respectivas novias hasta estar cerca de sus oídos, agarrarlas por los hombros y decir la dos.

-No me importa si Quinn/Santana es mejor que yo, lo que me importa es hacerte disfrutar.-dijeron al unísono, susurrándoselo a sus novias, para después, agarrar sus mentones cuidadosamente, hacer que las miraran y besarlas pausadamente. En el momento en que Britt y Rachel sintieron a sus novias tan cercas pararon de hablar y se relajaron en el momento en que sintieron sus labios.

Después de estar unos largos minutos besándose, se separaron y cada una miró a su pareja a los ojos sonriendo, tímidamente.

-Te amo.-dijeron las cuatro al unísono a su pareja, sonrieron al ver que su pareja lo dijo al mismo tiempo y se besaron de nuevo con un dulce beso, para después, Quinn y Santana colocarse detrás de su novia y abrazarla por detrás. Rachel y Britt apoyaron sus cabezas en el cuerpo de su novia y se relajaron lentamente.

-Gracias.-dijeron Britt y Rachel al unísono a su pareja por haberla relajado de esa manera y haber estado en esa posición varios minutos, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de parte de sus novias.

-Ey, chicas, ¿tenéis hambre?-indagó Santana.

-Si, claro.-comentó Rachel.-¿Y tú, bebe?-indagó Rachel girándose para estar frente a frente con Quinn, esta tan solo asintió.

-¿Y tú, amor?-indagó Santana a Britt, quien se giró para mirarla a la cara.

-Si.-dijo Britt sonriendo, después se acercó al oído de Santana.-Y más a ti.-dijo Britt, haciendo que Santana se sonrojara un poco, acto que hizo que Quinn y Rachel se miraran entre sí con los ceños fruncidos. Segundos más tarde, entendieron y sonrieron ampliamente.

-Britt, te recomiendo que no la enciendas tan temprano, jeje.-dijo Quinn sonriendo, Rachel rio un poco por lo bajo, Santana gruñó un poco, algo molesta.

Las cuatro comieron tranquilamente, mirando el paisaje o admirando a su pareja. Al terminar, Quinn y Santana se tumbaron, Rachel y Britt se acomodaron al lado de su novia, abrazándose mutuamente. Quinn acariciaba el brazo de Rachel, mientras Santana acariciaba la mejilla de Britt y la miraba, Britt correspondía esa miraba y no dejaban de mirarse con amor. Quinn y Rachel, disfrutaban con solo sentir a su novia cerca. Rachel y Britt se quedaron dormidas y Quinn y Santana se quedaron mirándolas.

-Quinn, tenías razón.-dijo Santana tranquilamente, Quinn la miró y sonrió y volvió a mirar a Rachel.

-Lo sé.-dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su novia.

Después de estar unos minutos así.

-Quiero casarme con ella.-dijo Santana admirando lo hermosa que se veía Britt durmiendo, Quinn la miró de inmediato, sorprendida.

-¿Qué?-indagó no sabiendo si había escuchado bien, Santana la miró como despistada.

-¿Em?-indagó Santana.

-¿Qué dijiste?-indagó Quinn, mirando a Santana sorprendida.

-¿Me escuchaste?-indagó Santana, Quinn asintió lentamente y Santana volvió a mirar a Britt, quién se movía un poco.-Me quiero casar con ella.-dijo y acarició la mejilla de Britt.

-Sabes lo que le tienes que hacer para casarte con ella, ¿verdad?-indagó Quinn algo temerosa, Santana asintió.

-¿Qué le tienes que hacer para casarte con ella?-indagó Rachel con voz algo somnolienta, pero a la vez sorprendida y sentándose rápidamente, Santana y Quinn se miraban no sabiendo que hacer.-¿Qué le tienes que hacer, Santana?-indagó Rachel, molesta porque no le haya contestado y elevando un poco el tono de voz, Quinn se sentó y la empezó a acariciar para que se relajara.

-Tranquila, amor.-dijo Quinn mirándola tranquila, Rachel giró su cara para mirarla molesta, pero en el momento en que vio los ojos de Quinn, se relajó al instante.

-¿Qué le tienes que hacer, Santana? Dímelo, por favor.-dijo Rachel, mirando a Santana, más relajada.

-T-tengo que c-convertirl-la.-dijo Santana nerviosa.

-¡¿Qué tienes que?!-indagó Rachel alterada, casi gritando, despertando así a Britt.

-Mmm, ¿qué pasa, Rach?-indaga Britt, tallándose un ojo y sentándose. Rachel y Santana se pusieron nerviosas, bueno, Santana más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Eh…eh…esto…yo…-intentó decir Rachel, pero no sabía que decir.

-Amor, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a dar un paseo?-indagó Quinn, Rachel asintió y las dos empezaron a andar por el parque.

-¿Qué pasó, Sanny?-indagó Britt.

-Yo…-dijo Santana, pero no le salían las palabras, Britt no supo porque Santana estaba nerviosa, así que, se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla mientras la besaba tranquilamente. Después de unos minutos besándose, Britt se separó lentamente, sin dejar de acariciar la mejilla de Santana.

-¿Estas mejor?-indagó mirando a su morena, preocupada, Santana asintió y respiró hondo.

-Si, no te preocupes, amor.-comentó Santana, tranquila. Britt sonrió y Santana de vuelta y acarició la mejilla de Britt.

EN OTRA PARTE DEL PARQUE

Quinn y Rachel caminaban tranquilamente, mirándose de vez en cuando sonriendo, el celular de Quinn empezó a sonar.

-Perdona, amor.-dijo Quinn mirando la pantalla de su celular, la cual indicaba 'llamada entrante' 'PUCK', Quinn se alejó un poco de Rachel y contestó la llamada.

-Ey, tía, ¿qué os pasa a ti y a Santana? No os encuentro en ningún lado y hoy es la reunión.-dijo Puck algo molesto, pero a la vez preocupado.

-Mierda, ¿es hoy? Pensaba que era la semana que viene.-dijo Quinn sorprendida.

-Si, es hoy, pero no se si es cosa del destino o no se, pero el jefe no ha venido, estaba ocupado. La reunión es a la noche, 00:00am.-dijo Puck algo más relajado.

-Gracias a Dios.-dijo Quinn.

-Ey, cuidadito con lo que dices, amiga.-dijo Puck.

-No te creerás eso que dicen que no podemos ser cristianos por se vampiros, ¿verdad?-comentó Quinn con sorna.

-Que graciosa la rubia.-dijo Puck con un alto tono de sarcasmo, comentario que hizo que Quinn riera.

-Esta bien, Puck, nos vemos esta noche.-dijo Quinn.

-Esta bien, pero me lo contáis todo.-dijo Puck.

-Para que después digas que las mujeres somos tan chismosas.-comentó Quinn para molestar a Puck.

-Jajaja, lo sé, bueno nos vemos, rubia.-dijo Puck divertido.

-Adiós, Puck.-dijo Quinn divertida y colgó, guardó de nuevo su celular y se acercó a Rachel.

-¿Quién era?-indagó Rachel al tenerla delante.

-Un amigo mío y de Santana, se llama Puck, un día de estos te lo presentaré.-dijo Quinn sonriendo, Rachel sonrió de vuelta.

-Ey, rubia.-dijo una chica, pelo castaño, ojos negros y cuerpo de escándalo, quien se había acercado a las chicas.

-Hola, Sofía, ¿qué tal?-indagó Quinn, amable, Rachel no sabía de que se conocían.

-Pues, echándote de menos.-dijo la chica, con cara y sonrisa pícara, acto que provocó los celos de Rachel.

-Bueno, ahora no podré ayudarte.-dijo Quinn tranquila, Rachel la miró sorprendida.

-Oh, pues llámame cuando este libre.-dijo la chica, dándole una tarjeta a Quinn y dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Perdona, Sofía, me refería a que desde ahora no podré ayudarte, porque tengo novia.-dijo Quinn, devolviéndole la tarjeta a la chica.

-Ohh, pues que pena.-dijo la chica y se fue.

-Será mejor que volvamos con las chicas.-comentó Rachel, Quinn la miró.

-Claro.-contestó Quinn y ambas se encaminaron a donde estaban las chicas. Al llegar, no las vieron donde las dejaron, ahora se encontraban en el lago.

-Ey, deberíais de habernos esperado.-dijo algo molesta Rachel.

-Lo siento, enana, tu te fuiste con tu rubia.-comentó Santana, mirándola de reojo.

-No la llames enana, S.-dijo molesta Quinn. Santana hizo un movimiento con la mano, para quitarle importancia y siguió a lo que estaba. Quinn y Rachel, se quitaron sus ropas, y quedarse en bikini. Ambas se metieron en el agua y estuvieron todas divirtiéndose en el lago. Después de estar divirtiéndose un buen rato, salieron riéndose a carcajada limpia y empezaron a secarse. Se vistieron y recogieron las cosas, se subieron a sus coches y se fueron a casa de Rachel.

Al llegar, Quinn y Rachel se ducharon juntas, después Britt y Santana.

-Buena tarde.-comentó sonriente, Santana mientras se sentaba junto con Britt en el sofá del living, al lado de Quinn y Rachel.

-Si, sobretodo por la confesión de alguien.-dijo Quinn mirando disimuladamente a Santana, esta miró a otro lado.

-¿Confesión de quién?-indagó Britt, mirando a las tres presentes.

-Confesión de nadie, Quinn esta loca.-dijo rápidamente Santana y fulminando a Quinn con la mirada.

-Bueno, S, tenemos que irnos. Hoy es la reunión.-dijo Quinn.

-Espera, ¿era hoy? ¿No era la semana que viene?-indagó Santana sorprendida.

-Eso pensaba, pero Puck me llamó diciendo que era hoy, no podemos faltar, S.-dijo Quinn.

-Claro, lo se. Mejor nos vamos.-dijo Santana-Adiós, amor.-dijo Santana para despedirse y después besa a Britt, Quinn tan solo besa a Rachel.

-Vámonos.-dijo Quinn, levantándose del sofá, Santana la imitó y ambas salieron de la casa.

-¿Qué es eso de la reunión?-indagó Britt.

-Es una reunión para los vampiros de la zona, los padres de Santana deben de estar allí también, creo.-contestó Rachel.

NA: Quisiera pedir perdón por la tardar tanto, he estado muy ocupada con las clases. Espero os haya gustado. Dejar reviews, para criticas, comentarios, preguntas, etc.

Besos, Love-Nigth.


	7. Capítulo6 La Reunión

Capítulo 6 – La Reunión.

Quinn y Santana se dirigían a la reunión en sus motos, cuando el teléfono de la latina sonó, esta paró su moto, seguida de la rubia y cogió el teléfono.

-¿Diga?-indagó Santana al contestar.

-Tana, soy Puck.-contestó por la otra línea.-¿Venís de camino a la reunión?-indagó el chico.

-Si, Q y yo estamos de camino, pero ¿nos podrías adelantar algo? ¿Qué discurso aburrido nos dará hoy el jefe?-indagó Santana con desdén.

-Discurso ninguno, la reunión es para emparejar a los vampiros solteros y así estar seguros de que nuestra especie tiene más miembros.-contestó Puck.

-!¿Qué?¡-indagó y gritó Santana con cara de asombro, haciendo que Quinn se preocupara y que Puck se tuviera que apartar el teléfono de la oreja.

-Tana, me vas a dejar sordo.-dijo con molestia, Puck.

-Lo siento, pero ¿no se puede hacer nada?-indagó Santana con un hilo de esperanza.

-No, yo también quiero seguir soltero, pero...-comentó Puck, pero Santana lo interrumpió.

-Puck, Q y yo no estamos solteras, tenemos pareja.-dijo Santana.

-¿Así? No me contáis nada, rancias.-comentó Puck con sorna.

-Que idiota.-contestó Santana divertida, provocando un pequeña risa en Puck.

-Jajaja. Bueno, ya me pondréis al día, pero venid ya, que el jefe y su familia están apunto de llegar y tenemos que estar todos los miembros de la zona.-dijo Puck.

-Ok, ya vamos, adiós, Puck.-dijo Santana colgando el teléfono.-Q, vamos, llegamos tarde.-dijo Santana a Quinn, poniendo su moto en marcha.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó?-indagó Quinn.

-La reunión no es para otro aburrido discurso de nuestra especie, si no para que los solteros dejen de estarlo.-dijo Santana y aceleró rápidamente, conocía a Quinn y sabía que ahora vendría un discursito de lo maravillosa que era la vida con Rachel y para Santana era un aburrimiento. Quinn, algo mosqueada, arrancó su moto y siguió a Santana.

Llegaron al local donde siempre eran las reuniones de los vampiros de la zona con el jefe y su familia, aunque al local se podía ir sin haber ninguna reunión, porque también era un local bien ambientado, con actuaciones y demás. Dejaron las moto y dejaron que el de seguridad les hiciera una herida en el dedo, para verificar que eran vampiros, después entraron y se encontraron con Puck intentando ligar con una chica, que no le hacía mucho caso. Se sentaron con Puck y pidieron algo para beber mientras esperaban que el jefe llegara, pero no pasó mucho tiempo desde que tuvieron sus bebidas en mano para que el jefe hiciera acto de presencia. El jefe y su familia se subió al escenario y el jefe se colocó en el centro del escenario con el micrófono. Apagaron la música y todos los que estaban hablando, bebiendo y demás, dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo para atender al jefe.

-Hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy para verificar que nuestra especie tendrá más miembros. Por eso, hoy sabremos con quién os casaréis muy pronto o por lo menos tener un par de hijos.-empezó el jefe a explicar lo que harían en la reunión.-Bien, ¿alguien tiene alguna preferencia?-indagó el jefe mirando a todo el mundo, pero nadie habló.-Bueno, entonces, haremos las parejas, si a alguien no le gusta su pareja, que lo diga en el acto.-dijo el jefe, para después unirse a su familia, en una habitación apartada y ver nombres y con quién lo podrían emparejar. Los demás miembros, se pusieron a hablar sin armar jaleo ni broncas. En eso, Quinn y Santana ponían al día a Puck sobre sus parejas. Una media hora más tarde, el jefe volvió a pedir al encargado que apagará la música, todos callaron y atendieron.

-Bien, ya esta todo organizado, solo digo una cosa antes de tiempo. Si alguien tiene ganas de seguir viviendo sin atarse a nadie, lo único que deberá hacer es tener a dos hijos con esa pareja que le hemos asignado, para después seguir con tu vida, ¿ok?-aclaró antes de comenzar.-Esta bien, comencemos.-dijo el jefe, para comenzar a decir nombres completos y emparejarlos con otros. A la mayoría les gustaba la pareja con la que le había tocado, otros no mucho y decidieron simplemente tener los hijos y olvidarse de su pareja. Después de escuchar nombres y más nombres uno tras otro, les llegó el turno a Quinn, Santana y Puck.

-¿Noah Puckerman?-indagó el jefe, Puck se levantó y se acercó al escenario, pero sin subirse.-Con...-dijo el jefe para mirar en su hoja.-Brenda Caralt.-dijo y miró al frente para ver donde estaba la chica nombrada, esta en cuanto escuchó su nombre, se acercó hasta donde estaba Puck.-¿Os gusta vuestra pareja?-indagó el jefe. Puck y la chica se miraron y observaron con atención. A los pocos minutos, miraron al jefe y asintieron a la vez.-Perfecto, tendréis cuatro meses para tener un bebé, si tenéis mellizos o gemelos solo será un embarazo, pero ya se verá. Bueno, ya os podéis ir.-dijo el jefe. Puck y la chic, al igual que los miembros antes nombraron, se fueron del local, dándole una reverencia al jefe antes de partir.

-Continuemos, ¿Brett Lydon?-indagó buscando al chico con ascendencia irlandesa, este se acercó y el jefe le sonrió.-Con...-dijo el jefe para mirar en su hoja.-Quinn Fabray.-dijo el jefe para luego mirar alrededor, el chico sonrió amplia-mente. Quinn, no quería levantarse, pero Santana le dijo que no había otra opción. El jefe empezaba a creer que Quinn no había venido, Quinn suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse al frente, junto al chico.-Bien, ¿os...-preguntó el jefe cuando Quinn estaba a la altura de su pretendiente, pero fue interrumpido por Quinn, todo el allí presente se asustó al ver como interrumpía al jefe y el jefe se asombró.

-Perdone, pero yo no puedo ni quiero tener nada con él.-dijo Quinn señalando a su pretendiente.

-!¿Cómo te atreves, insolente?¡-preguntó entre sorprendido y alterado, el hijo del jefe, acercándose a Quinn, pasando al lado de su padre, el jefe, quién lo paró antes de que se pudiera acercar más a Quinn.

-Tranquilo.-dijo el jefe mirándolo a los ojos.-Tendrá su motivo, ¿no, Fabray?-dijo el jefe y mirando a Quinn cuando formuló la pregunta.

-Así es.-dijo Quinn.

-Expongala, por favor.-pidió el jefe, el pretendiente miró algo asombrado a Quinn, después de todo 'es un galán y ninguna se le resiste', según decía él.

-No puedo, ni quiero tener nada con él, porque... estoy enamorada.-dijo Quinn, todo el mundo, salvo su pretendiente y el jefe, se asombraron en sobremanera, sobretodo Santana. Nunca imaginó que su amiga dijera eso.

-Bueno.-comentó el jefe para después estar unos segundos callado y los demás en silencio.-Si ese chico de verdad te ama, podréis tener hijo, si no, cuidado con decirle lo que es usted.-dijo el jefe, tranquilo.

-!¿Cómo?¡ !¿Va a dejar que tenga hijos con un cutre humano?¡-indagó Brett, el pretendiente de Quinn, bastante molesto.

-No es un humano.-dijo Quinn.-Es una humana.-terminó la rubia y todo el mundo empezó a murmurar exageradamente, unos con otros.

-¿Una humana?-comentó el jefe sorprendido y adelantándose a lo que fuera a decir Brett. Quinn asintió segura.-¿Sabe que eres vampiresa?-indagó el jefe.

-Así es, jefe.-contestó Quinn segura de sí misma.

-!¿Encima con una chica?! !¿Cómo deja que esto pase?¡-indagó Brett, alterado.

-!Cállese! !¿Cómo puede despreciar a una chica por no ser como nosotros?¡-indagó el jefe.

-Porque los humanos no merecen vivir, son una especie inferior a nosotros, deberíamos acabar con ellos, no son nada.-dijo el chico, confiado.

-Bryan.-dijo el jefe, llamando a su nieto.

-Si, jefe.-dijo el chico y cogió a Brett para sacarlo fuera del local y 'hablar' seriamente con él, en realidad golpearlo.

-Dígame, ¿estáis saliendo?-indagó el jefe, tranquilamente.

-Así es, jefe.-contestó Quinn.

-Bien, corte con ella en cuanto la vea.-dijo el jefe frunció levemente el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-indagó Quinn, sorprendida.

-Las mujeres sois muy rencorosas y te estado observando bastante, eres una chica muy activa, sexualmente e hincando tus colmillos y de seguro, por muy enamorada que este, tendrá sexo con otra u otro, me da igual el sexo. Además no toleraré que un miembro tenga hijos con un humano.-dijo el jefe tranquilo, pero elevando la voz un poco al final de la frase.

-Discúlpeme, jefe, pero no haré lo que me pide.-dijo Quinn seria.

-No te lo pido, te lo exijo.-dijo el jefe, algo más alterado.-Y si no acatas mis ordenes, aténgase a las consecuencias. Y le advierto, esta sola en esto, estoy seguro que su padre no aceptará eso.-dijo el jefe bastante molesto.

-No esta sola.-dijo Santana, acercándose.-Yo también estoy enamorada de una humana.-dijo al estar a la altura de Quinn. La rubia, le agarró la mano en señal de agradecimiento y valentía.

-Os lo advierto, si no seguís mis ordenes, os atendréis a las consecuencias.-dijo el jefe empezando a estar cabreado.

-Pues, nos atendremos a las consecuencias, pero no vamos a dejarlas.-dijeron Quinn y Santana al unísono.

-Todo el mundo fuera, !AHORA¡-dijo y gritó el jefe, después de ese gritó, solo se sentían un montón de ráfagas de viento, para después, no ver a ningún alma en el local, el encargado se quedó en la puerta.

* * *

El jefe respiró hondo e intentó tranquilizarse.-Esta bien, tenéis dos semanas para terminar con esas humanas. Cuando hayan pasado seis días, mi nieto, Brean se reunirá con vosotras para avisaros de que solo os quedan ocho días, y cuando que de un día, mi nieta, Alivia irá a avisaros de que solo os queda un día para que me encuentre con vosotras y ese día os daré la última oportunidad, si no me habéis hecho caso incluso después de que me reúne con vosotras, os las veréis con las consecuencias. Ahora, fuera de mi vista.-dijo el jefe. Quinn y Santana, salieron del local y se fueron a sus departamentos a pensar.

NA: Hola, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, he tenido problemas con el ordenador.

Si es corto, porque quería que este solo fuera la reunión, el próximo será más largo, y espero actualizar pronto.

Besos, Love-Nigth.


	8. Capítulo7 ¿Lo hablamos?

Capítulo 7 - ¿Lo hablamos?

Quinn y Santana volvían de la reunión, a la casa de la latina. Al llegar, lo único en lo que pensaban era en la reunión. Se prepararon una 'bebida refrescante' y empezaron a conversar sobre que harían.

-¿Qué haremos, Q?-indagó preocupada.

-¿Sabes?, el jefe tiene mucha influencia con los vampiros fuera de esta zona.

-¿S...son más po...poderosos?

-Yo diría que lo suficiente.

-¿Lo suficiente para qué?

-Dejarnos sin poderes.

-Q, ¿Y sí, las convertimos?

-No quisiera hacerle eso a Rachel, pero se ve que es la única manera de que no le hagan daño. Lo malo, es que no sabemos si ellas quieren convertirse en vampiresas.

-Podemos hablarlo.

Quinn, a esto no contestó, solo suspiro, algo resignada.

-Vamos, debemos hablar con ellas.-comentó Santana levantándose.

-!¿Qué dices, S?¡-indagó la rubia al tiempo de agarrarle de la muñeca.

-¿Sabes que hora es?

La latina miró el reloj y se percató de que eran las 3:34am.

.Si, mejor será que hablemos mañana con ellas. Es bastante tarde, no las despertemos.

-¿Enserio?-indagó la rubia con una risa burlona, reprochándole a su acompañante el error de antes.

-No me mires así y vamos a dormir.-dijo rodando los ojos y con desgana.

Quinn y Santana se fueron a dormir a la habitación.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

La alarma de Quinn empezó a sonar, despertando así a las dos chicas que yacían en la cama. Se levantaron e hicieron sus ejercicios matutinos, se ducharon y desayunaron, con tranquilidad. Para después salir en sus motos y dirigirse al apartamento de su novia.

Quinn llegó al apartamento de Rachel en no más que media hora. Al llegar, llamó temerosa. Poco después de un par de segundos, Rachel abrió, formandose una amplia sonrisa al ver a la rubia. A esta se le formó una pequeña sonrisa, estaba temerosa de lo que fuera a pasar, pero el ver a su morena, la alegraba y tranquilizaba un poco.

-Rachel, ¿podemos hablar?-indagó, mientra se le borraba la sonrisa, haciendo que Rachel se preocupara.

-S-si, p...pasa.-contestó dejándo pasar a Quinn, quién entró y siguió a la morocha hasta el living y ambas se sentaron. Pasaron un par de minutos y ninguna de las dos había abierto la boca. Una estaba preocupada de lo que le fuera a decir la chica frente a ella, la otra pensaba en las palabras más adecuadas para contarle. La rubia estaba con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su acompañante, observando cada detalle de este.

-Por favor, Quinn. Dime de que quieres hablar que me estas poniendo nerviosa.-dijo la morena algo alterada, sacando así a la rubia de sus pensamientos, esta suspiro y pensó un par de segundos más en las palabras que utilizaría.

-¿Recuerdas que anoche, Santana y yo fuimos a la reunión?

-Si, ¿te iras a una guerra contra hombres lobo o contra vampiros malvados?-indagó la morena con voz algo asustada.

-Rachel, esto no es esa saga tan famosa de vampíros de ¿Crepúsculo? Esto es la vida real.-comentó algo molesta, esa saga pone en muy mal lugar a los vampíros, en varios sentidos, pero no puede negar que es muy interesante.

-Lo siento, esto pasa por ver tantas películas, pero de todos modos, entiéndeme, es la primera vez que estoy con un vampiro.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Lo siento yo, amor.-dijo la rubia, para después suspirar y comenzar a contar lo que aconteció toda la reunión.

-La única manera que sé para que no te hagan daño es convertirte en vampiresa, pero no...-comentó la rubia, pero la morocha la interrumpió.

-Hazlo.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Quiéres que te convierta?-indagó sorprendida de la rápidez con la cual le había contestado.

-Quinn, lo he estado pensando y he llegado a la conclusión de que es mejor que me conviertas, no quiero empezar a envejecer y que te busques a una de 20, quiero estar contigo eternamente.

Quinn se acercó más a Rachel. Le acarició el rostro, mientras la miraba directamente a las ojos y no vio ningún apéndice de duda.

-¿Estas segura?

-Totalmente.-contestó con seguridad.

Quinn acercó su rostro al de Rachel y la besó, la besó como si no hubiera un mañana. Poco a poco ese beso empezó a adquirir más pasión. La rubia empezó a acostar a la morena y se colocó encima, sin dejar de besarla. Quinn comenzó a meter lentamente la mano por dejabo de la camisa que Rachel llevaba, comenzando a acariciar lentamente el cuerpo de la morena, haciendo que esta comenzara a gemir suavemente. Al llegar al seno derecho empezó a amasarlo. Después de unos minutos, Quinn le quitó la camisa a Rachel y empezó a atacar el cuello de esta mediante besos y lamidas, la morocha, cada vez gemía más fuerte. Esta después de disfrutar de los movimientos de la rubia, se colocó encima y le quitó la camisa, para después besar, lamer y morder el buen abdomen de la rubia, logrando así que esta gimiera. La morena comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de su acompañante y en menos tiempo de lo que nadie se podría imaginar este ya estaba en el suelo, tirado. La rubia, agarró el cuello de la morocha y la atrajo con el fin de besarla. Dado que la morena estaba a horcajas encima de la rubia, esta última la pudo coger en brazos y de esa forma la pudo llevar a la habitación. La acostó en la cama lentamente, empezó a bajar por el buen cuerpo que la morena poseía, mientras lo acariciaba y besaba, hasta que llegó al cierre del pantalón. Al llegar a este punto lo desabrocho con desesperación, para después tirarlo, Dios sabe donde. En el momento en que Rachel no tenía su pantalón, Quinn pudo apreciar que su acompañante estaba muy mojada, logrando sacarle una sonrisa de satisfacción a la rubia. Esta se quitó la ropa interior propia y la de su acompañante. Ahora la rubia se mecía encima de la morena, esta no dejaba de gritar y gemir con los ojos cerrados. Después de estar así varios minutos, las dos sentían que les quedaba poco para llegar.

-Mírame, amor.-dijo la rubia con la intención de poder mirar a la morena al llegar. A esta le costaba abrir los ojos, pero al final lo consiguió y miró a Quinn a los ojos, mientras esta le correspondía, mirándola con amor. Un par de minutos pasaron y ambas llegaron al clímax, soltando un amplio gemido. Ambas seguían en la misma posicionó, intentando recuperar sus respiraciones. La rubia miraba con amor a su acompañante, mientras sonreía, la morena correspondía su mirada.

-Te amo.-dijo la morena, al recuperar su respiración.

-Yo también te amo.-contestó la rubia, quién al terminar de decir esto empezó a acariciar el rostro de la más pequeña, sonriendo con ternura. La morena, agarró con delicadeza la mano de su acompañante, la cual aún estaba en su rostro, la besó, para después besar con amor los labios de su novia. Después de unos minutos besándose con tranquilidad y amor, la rubia se separó y se acomodó al lado de la morocha, quién todavía no había abierto los ojos.

-Rachel, ¿estas segura de que quieres que te convierta?- indagó la rubia, quién por primera vez desde que había ingresado en el apartamento no había mirado a su novia preocupada.

-Si, Quinn, lo estoy.-contestó decidida.

-Esta bien.-dijo Quinn para después besar por última vez a la humana de la cuál se enamoró.-Esto va a doler.-comentó al separarse del beso y mirar dudosa a su acompañante.

-Me lo imaginaba.-dijo la morocha mientras suspiraba resignada.

Quinn suspiró, se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y miró a Rachel durante unos segundos.

Rachel, después de esos segundos, pudo apreciar que la mirada de Quinn se había vuelto oscura y sus ojos se teñían de rojo intenso, provocando que la morocha se asustará un poco. La rubia sacó sus afilados colmillos y sin tiempo a más, se acercó al cuello de la morena y se los clavó, inyectándole el veneno y cada vez apretaba más los colmillos, con sus manos agarraba a Rachel, quién se empezaba a estremecerse y gritar de dolor. Tras unos segundos de esa manera, Quinn sacó sus colmillos de la yugular de Rachel y la observó con miedo.

Veía como la morena se retorcía de dolor y no dejaba de gritar y gritar, del dolor que sentía. Después de un par de minutos observando como la morena moría de dolor, esta empezaba a apaciguarse y un para de lágrimas se le escaparon, pero la rubia no podía ver los ojos de la morocha, dado que esta los tenía cerrados y Quinn deseaba que los abriera lo antes posible. Después de un par de minutos, Rachel empezaba a abrir los ojos y Quinn estaba muy nerviosa, esperando que haya salido bien. Y pudo apreciar que los ojos de la morena estaban de color rojo, después de unos segundos, volvían a ser ese color chocolate que tanto amaba.

-¿Estas bien, amor?-indagó la rubia. Rachel la miró por primera vez desde que dejó de sentir dolor.

-Si.-contestó pausadamente.

Quinn acarició el rostro de la morena, mientras sonreía tranquila. Esta última no dejaba de mirar a la rubia, viendo que esta después de estar acariciándole el rostro, se le acercaba para besarla. Rachel sintió un sabor extraño junto a los labios de su novia y mientras más besaba a la rubia, más disfrutaba de ese sabor. Después de varios minutos besándose, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Debo saber algo en particular?-indagó la morena, mientras se lamía los labios.

-Solo que ahora tendrás sed de sangre, pero si sabes controlarte no serás una asesina.

-¿Y qué era eso que he saboreado mientras te besaba?

-Sangre, ¿por qué?

-Es extraño, pero me gustaba saborearla.

-te ayudaré a controlarte, amor.-comentó la rubia, mientras se acercaba a la morena para besarla, esta la correspondía sin dudarlo.

En parque unas calles más al sur de la ciudad, estaba Santana, sentada en un banco, mirando a las parejas que pasaban de la mano, a las parejas que jugaban con los hijos, las que se besaban y demás parejas que pasaba por allí, pensado en todo lo que acarrearía convertir a Brittany en vampiresa. Ya estaba harta de estar ahí sentada, así que se levantó del banco y fue directa a su moto, se montó en ella y la arrancó, poniendo rumbo al apartamento de su novia. Al llegar, después de unos veinte minutos, llamó bastante nerviosa. Un par de segundos más tarde, Michael, el padre de Britt, abrí la puerta y frunció el ceño al no reconocer a la morena.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, joven?-indagó desconfiando de la latina.

-¿Esta Britt? Tengo que hablar con ella, es importante.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a su novio, Artie?-preguntó el hombre, empezando a preocuparse. Provocando que Santana frunciera fuertemente el ceño.

-No, no es sobre ese chico.

-¿Quién eres?

-Una amiga de Britt.

-Ok, pero ¿Eres una psicópata?

-No señor, no le haría daño a Britt.

-Esta bien, pasa.-contestó el hombre mientras se hacía a un lado, aún desconfiando de la latina.-Esta en su habitación.

-Ok.-dijo la latina, para después subir al dormitorio de Britt, siendo observada por Michael.

Santana subió a la habitación de la rubia y llamó a la puerta, dado que esta estaba cerrada. Después de unos segundos, no obtuvo respuesta, así que, decidió entrar. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Britt escuchando música en su laptop. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, para después quitarle con cuidado los auriculares. La rubia al sentir que le quitaban los auriculares, se giró y vio a su latina. No le dio tiempo a decir nada, le dio un beso dulce y la abrazó.

-Hola, Britt.-saludó contenta.

-Hola, Santy, ¿qué te trae en mi casa?

-Quería hablar contigo.-contestó la latina, poniéndose seria. Se sentó en la cama y la rubia la imitó, quién ya se estaba preocupando. Santana respiró hondo y le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que Quinn y ella fueron a la reunión.

-La única, posible opción para que no te hagan daño es convirtiéndote. ¿Qué dices? Si dices que no yo...-terminó la latina, pero fue interrumpida.

-Santy, no se que decir.-comentó la rubia dudosa.

-No tienes porque contestarme ahora.-dijo la latina relajada, intentando tranquilizar a su acompañante.-Tienes tiempo para pensarlo y no te preocupes si la respuesta es...-siguió la latina para animar a la rubia, quién nuevamente la interrumpió.

-Santana. No lo digo por eso.-

Al escuchar esto, la morena se calló para saber la razón de su novia.

Britt suspiró resignada y se levantó, para dirigirse al cuarto de baño, Santana frunció el ceño, no entendiendo el porque la rubia se metió al cuarto de baño. Poco después de que la rubia entrara al baño, salió, temerosa de avanzar hacia Santana.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?-indagó la latina, preocupada, acercándose a su novia. Al estar a su altura, le agarró las manos delicadamente y notó que la rubia poseía algo en las manos, lo cual hizo que la latina mirara a las manos de su acompañante, para después mirarla al rostro con el ceño fruncido.

-Santy, yo...yo no entiendo esto, pero mira.-comentó Britt, al tiempo de dejar en la mano de la latina lo que ella poseía anteriormente.

Santana se encontró cogiendo un test de embarazo, lo observó y luego miró a su rubia.

-¿E...es po...positivo?-indagó bastante nerviosa, la latina.

La chica delante de ella tan solo asintió.

-Te juro, Santana que no me he acostado con nadie, después de contigo.-comentó la rubia, temerosa de que la latina pensará que le había sido infiel.

-Eso quiere decir que es...es mío, pero si somos las dos chicas, ¿cómo es posible esto?

-No entiendo, ¿por qué estoy embarazada de ti, Santana?

-No lo se, espera.-dijo Santana, mientras sacaba su móvil y marcaba a Quinn, puso manos libres.

-¿Ya lo has hecho? Espera, ¿Me llamas a esta hora cuando antes has estado con Britt? ¿Qué pasó, Santana?-indagó la rubia por la otra línea al contestar.

-Britt esta embarazada, ¿es posible que lo este de mí?

-!¿QUÉ?¡ Joder, Santana, hay que tener cuidado con esas cosas. Y si, es posible, si no, !no estaría ahora embarazada¡

-¿Quién esté embarazada?-indagó Michael, entrando por la puerta.

-Mierda.-comentó Santana, empezando a temer.

-Papá, Rustig, ik ben zwanger en zij is de moeder.-dijo, Britt, tranquila.

El padre de Britt al escuchar eso, se desmalló, provocando que Santana abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué le has dicho?-indagó Quinn por la otra línea, que había escuchado como un hombre hablaba después de ella y escuchó un algo caerse y pensó que se había desmallado.

-Sólo le he dicho que estuviera tranquilo que estaba embarazada de Santana.-contestó Britt de lo más tranquila.

-¿Y lo dices tan tranquila? Has hecho que tu padre se desmallara, Britt.-comentó algo alterada la latina.

-Lo he hecho para que podamos hablar, en un rato se despierta y le digo que lo ha soñado todo. Quinn, ¿que va a pasar?

Quinn y Santana estuvieron en silencio un rato.

-Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. En el libro de familia no ponía nada de eso. Lo siento chicas no os puedo decir más que, Santana, tienes que convertirla, no sabemos que podría ocasionarle la criatura y teniendo tus genes, dará mucha guerra, jajajá.-contestó Quinn, para terminar riéndose.

-Que graciosa.-dijo Santana con sarcasmo y cara de molestia.-Pero, gracias.-terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, aún sabiendo que Quinn no la veía.

-Nos vemos.-dijo Quinn y colgó.

Santana, respiró hondo y guardó su teléfono, para luego, mirar a la rubia delante de ella.

-Bueno, ¿quiéres que te convierta?

Britt tan solo asintió.

Santana, la observó unos segundos, al igual que Britt la correspondía. Esta última a los pocos segundos vio como los ojos de la latina se volvían rojo intenso y comenzaba a sacar sus colmillos. La morena, quiso hacerlo rápido, así que mordió a Britt y estuvo el tiempo que se requería para convertir a los humanos y se separó, para observar como Britt se caía al suelo y empezaba a gritar de dolor. Después de pocos segundos, Britt cayó desmayada. A Santana eso le preocupó, así que, se arrodilló a un lado de Britt y apoyo una de sus orejas en el pecho de la rubia. Escuchaba como el corazón de Britt cada vez latía con más dificultad. Después de poco más de un par de minutos, no escuchaba ningún latido. Se separó y miró a Britt, para ver como esta, empezaba a despertarse, pudo apreciar que la rubia tenía los ojos rojos, para después de unos segundos tenerlos de ese color que la había enamorado, ese azul tan claro como la cristalina.

-¿Estas bien?-indagó la latina al ver como Britt comenzaba a sentarse y respirar con normalidad. Esta la miró.

-Si, pero ¿qué haremos con el bebé?-indagó la rubia poniéndose una mano en el estómago.

-Cásate conmigo.-pidió decidida.

-¿Qué?

-Así podremos criarlo tranquilamente.-contestó la latina colocando una mano encima de la que Britt tenía en su estómago y acaricianola.

-Pero, soy menor de edad.-

Santana empezó a negar con la cabeza.-No hay edad cuando eres vampiro.-contestó sonriendo de medio lado.

-!¿Cómo que vampiro?¡-indagó Michael, quien se había despertado unos segundos antes de que la latina contestara.-!¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija, desgraciada?¡-gritó el padre de Britt, mientras se acercaba a Santana para atacarla, pero a penas le quedaban dos pasos para llegar a la latina, Britt lo empujó con fuerza, logrando que el hombre saliera disparado de la habitación y se diera un fuerte golpe con la puerta de enfrente en la cabeza, consiguiendo así, que le sangrara la cabeza.

-!Papá¡-gritó alarmada Britt, quién corría a socorrer a su padre.

-Britt, vayámonos de aquí. Los gritos los deben haber escuchado, debemos irnos.-dijo la latina, mientras intentaba levantar a su novia y sacarla de la casa. Esta no dejaba de llorar, al tiempo de ser llevada en brazos por la latina, quién con rapidez cogió ropa y demás cosas de Britt en maletas que encontró y demás embalajes, para después subir a la rubia en su moto y arrancar a toda prisa. Después de cuarenta minutos, llegaron al apartamento de Santana, quién cargó a Britt y sus cosas a dentro del apartamento, dado que la rubia lloraba desconsoladamente.

Al poder entrar, la latina llevó a Britt al dormitorio. Soltó las cosas y las dejó a un lado, para después dejar a su novia en la cama, ella se acostó detrás de ella y la abrazó para darle consuelo. La rubia al sentir que Santana la abrazaba, se giró para quedar frente a ella y abrazarla con fuerza, si no fuera porque la latina no era humana, en estos momentos ya se habría quedado sin aire. Esta acariciaba la cabeza de su acompañante con delicadeza y le daba besos en la frente. Una hora más tarde, Britt se quedó dormida y Santana la tapó con una manta, para después salir de la habitación, sin hacer ruido y cerrar la puerta, ya habrá tiempo de hablar con Britt de lo que pasó en con su padre.

La latina bajó a la cocina y se preparó una 'bebida refrescante', para a continuación, llamar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Diga?-indagó Puck al contestar.

-Puck, ¿estas ocupado? Necesito que vengas a mi apartamento.

-¿Es serio?-preguntó el chico al escuchar el tono triste y temeroso de su amiga.

-Bastante.

-Esta bien, voy para ya. ¿Llamarás a Quinn o la llamo yo?

-Llámala y dile que también venga por favor.

-Ok.-contestó el chico, para luego colgar el teléfono, llamar a Quinn y dirigirse al apartamento de la latina.

Al llegar, se encontró a Quinn llegando.

-Hola.-saludó la rubia sin muchos ánimos.

-Hola. ¿Sabes que pasa?

-Me lo puedo imaginar, pero es mejor que nos lo diga Santana.

El chico asintió y llamó al timbre. Unos segundos más tarde, la latina abre la puerta.

-Gracias por venir, chicos.-dice la latina al verlos, al tiempo de dejarlos pasar. Los tres entran en la cocina y la morena les prepara un refrigerio a sus acompañantes, para después contarles todo lo sucedido.

-Que mierda.-comentó Puck.

-Si una total mierda. ¿Podrías decirme algo que no sepa?-indagó molesta la morena.

-Tranquila, S. Estamos aquí para ayudarte, pero ¿qué crees que pasará con Britt?

-No lo se, lo único que sé es que la amo y no quiero perderla.-dijo la latina, comenzando a llorar.

-Ella también te ama, Tana.-dijo Puck, quién se acercaba para intentar consolarla, al igual que Quinn. Después de un par de minutos, la latina se empezó a calmar.

-Britt te ama y sé que le afecta lo que pasó con su padre, pero no te dejará, te lo puedo asegurar.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Q. Tú no la has dejado embarazada y ella por intentar defenderte de su padre, lo halla matado.-comentó algo molesta la latina.

-Tranquila.

-Paciencia, S, esa es la clave, ya lo verás.-dijo Quinn, quién se acercaba a Santana y le daba un beso en la mejilla, para después darle un abrazo, para demostrarle que tiene su apoyo. Puck se unió al abrazo.

-Ya verá, Tana, como tu chica se relajará.-dijo Puck, a quién le comenzó a sonar el móvil, este salió de la cocina y contestó.

-¿Quién crees que será la persona que lo llama?-indagó divertida la rubia, logrando que Santana por fin sonriera un poco.

-De seguro 'su prometida'.-dijo con burla mientras sonreía burlona. Ante este comentario, ambas empezaron a reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-indagó Puck entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

-Nada, nada.-dijeron Quinn y Santana al unísono, intentando aguantarse la risa.

-Bueno, tengo que irme chicas, Brenda necesita que le ayude con...-dijo el chico, pero no pudo terminar, dado que Quinn y Santana soltaron una limpia carcajada. Puck frunció el ceño.

-¿De qué os reís?-indagó algo molesto.

-De nada, de nada. Vete a ayudar a Brenda, no te preocupes.-dijo Quinn, quien echaba, literalmente al chico del apartamento.

-Esta bien, nos veremos en la carrera de la semana que viene y me contáis.

-Claro hasta la carrera.-contestó Quinn, mientras lo seguía hechando, la latina, simplemente se reía por la escena.

Quinn volvió a la cocina.

-Bueno, debo irme yo también, S. Mi padre quiere hacer una 'cena' familiar y tengo que irme, nos vemos.-dijo la rubia para despedirse, acto seguido, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la morena.-Paciencia, todo estará bien.-terminó la rubia, para después irse, mientras veía a Santana suspirar.

NA: Hola, espero os haya gustado, dejar reviews para criticas, preguntas, comentarios, etc.

Besos, Love-night.


	9. Capítulo8 Adaptación

Capítulo 8 – Adaptación

Apenas habían pasado un par de días después de que Quinn convirtiera a Rachel y Santana a Britt. Quinn enseñaba a Rachel a controlar sus poderes y sus instintos, poco a poco, Rachel conseguía controlarlos. Quinn le pidió a Rachel que fuera a su apartamento un par de días, para así, poder controlarla noche y día, esta aceptó sin dudarlo y ambas vivían felizmente con sus 'clases'.

Britt seguía triste por lo que le hizo a su padre, nunca quiso matarlo, solo alejarlo de Santana, pero como aún no controlaba sus poderes, acabó matándolo. No asistió al entierro de su padre, se sentía demasiado culpable, al igual que Santana, quién veía cada día a Britt con tristeza y temor.

Apartamento de Quinn 11:33am

-Vamos, Rach, una vez más.-animó la rubia, para que Rachel pudiera controlar, por fin, su adiestramiento de hoy. La morena hizo un último intento y consiguió correr a alta velocidad y frenar antes de chocarse con la pared de la casa, estaban en el jardín trasero. Rachel, al poder frenar, se tiró al césped, agotada y jadeando. Quinn se acercó a ella y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Bien hecho, amor.-felicitó sonriente la rubia, mientras le acercaba una botella de agua. La morena se sentó y bebió toda el agua en menos de unos segundos.

-Vaya, si que tenías sed.-bromeó al ver la botella sin una pequeña gota de agua. Rachel se recuperaba poco a poco, mientras reía un poco por la broma de su novia, quién desde hace un par de segundos, la mira con amor y orgullo.

-¿Qué dijeron tus padres de que te venías a vivir conmigo unos días?-indagó la rubia poniéndose seria y mirando a la morocha con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Con tal de que no me acostara muy tarde y siguiera con mis altas notas, no les importaba.

-Bien.-comentó, para luego acercarse y darle un dulce beso, beso que correspondía la morocha felizmente.

-¿Cómo crees que estarán Santana y Britt?

-Lo único que sé es que Santana cada día se siente más culpable por lo que le pasó al padre de Brittany.-comentó con pena la rubia.

-¿Y si vamos a verlas? Después de todo, ya hemos acabado el adiestramiento de hoy, ¿no?

Quinn, a esto no contestó, solo besó con amor a la morocha. El beso cobró pasión y cada movimiento más pasión. Pronto, la rubia cogió a la morocha en brazos y la llevó de esa manera a la planta de arriba. Al llegar allí, la empezó a desnudar, mientras la morocha hacía lo mismo con la ropa de la rubia. Ambas entraron en la ducha y disfrutaron de una caliente, caliente ducha.

Después de que la 'ducha' terminara, se vistieron y prepararon para salir.

-Quinn, yo ya sé donde esta el apartamento de Santana.-dijo la morocha sonriendo juguetona, la rubia alzó una ceja.-¿Una carrer…? ¡EY ESO NO VALE¡-empezó a indagar la morena, pero antes de que continuara, la rubia ya empezaba a correr a sus altas velocidades en dirección al apartamento de Santana, mientras se burlaba de la morena. Quién al gritar lo último, empezó a correr también a altas velocidades, dado que ya controlaba este poder.

Ambas, ya estaban muy igualadas, apenas quedaban un par de metros hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Quinn hizo una maniobra que no le enseñó a Rachel y pudo llegar a la puerta antes que la morocha, quién se molestó bastante al ver lo que hizo la rubia.

-Eres…una…maldita tramposa.-dijo la morocha más que molesta, señalando con el dedo, amenazadoramente, a su acompañante. Esta no dejaba de reírse.-Tramposa.-volvió a repetir la más baja, quien sintió los brazos de Quinn en sus caderas, mientras hacía un puchero.

-Ey, amor, no te enfades, son truquitos de vampiro.-dijo la rubia sonriendo.-Además, no hemos dicho nada de ningún premio por ganar, si no, no habría hecho trampas.

-Pues de seguro no lo ganarías haciendo trampas.-comentó con voz molesta.

-Ven aquí, tonta.-dijo la rubia, quién no dejaba de sonreír, mientras se acercaba al rostro de la morocha, que poco a poco se relajaba, para finalmente sonreír.

-Tonta tú.-comentó divertida, mientras correspondía el beso de su rubia.

Un par de minutos más tarde, se separaron y llamaron al timbre, para después de un par de segundos, Santana abriera.

-Hola, chicas, ¿cómo andan?-indagó, haciéndose a un lado.

-Bien.-contestaron al unísono, al tiempo de entrar al departamento.-Rachel ya empieza a controlar sus poderes. Tanto, que casi me gana, al hacer una carrera hasta aquí.-comentó esta vez la rubia, divertida.

-¿Casi? Te abría ganado si no fuera por tus trampas, rubia.-dijo la morena con molestia.

Esta interacción entre Quinn y Rachel provocó una amplia carcajada en Santana, quién casi no podía recuperarse.

-Q, ¿Sigues siendo tan tramposa como siempre?-indagó la latina al poder relajarse.

Quinn reír traviesa, mientras Rachel negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, venid, ¿Queréis algo de beber? ¿Un refrigerio, quizás?-preguntó la latina, mientras guiaba a las otras chicas a la cocina.

-Si, claro, Rachel ya necesitará uno, pronto.-contestó Quinn.

-¿Ya necesito uno?

-Claro, amor, hace cerca de tres semanas que te convertí. ¿No has sentido sed?

-A decir verdad, un poco.

-Oído cocina.-contestó la latina, mientras preparaba el refrigerio.

-¿Cómo esta Beth?-indagó Quinn al tener su refrigerio en la mano y a su amiga sentada.

-Es Brittany, no Beth.-dijeron al unísono Santana y Rachel, algo molestas porque Quinn aún no se aprendía el nombre de la otra rubia.

-Vale, vale. Cualquiera diría que nunca os equivocáis.

Santana negó con la cabeza con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Como sea.-dijo la latina para después contestar a la pregunta de su amiga.-BRITTANY.-hizo énfasis en la palabra para que Quinn se lo aprendiera, quien ponía los ojos en blanco.-Esta algo mejor, ya baja a comer algo, ve la tv y demás cosas, aunque sigo sin ver nada alegre en ella.

-¿Has hablado con ella sobre su padre o tal vez de la boda?

-No quiero tocar esos temas hasta que esté segura de que Britt no va a reaccionar mal.

-Iré a hablar con ella, ¿esta en vuestra habitación?-indaga la morocha.

-Si, pero ten cuidado con lo le vayas a decir, enana.

-Santana, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no le digas así a mi novia?-pregunta molesta la rubia.

-Ey, tu no te aprendes el nombre de mi novia, yo tampoco.-comenta divertida la latina, para después mirar a la morocha en señal de que ya puede ir a ver a Britt.

-Santana, ¿por qué le tienes que hablar así a Rachel?-indaga Quinn al estar a solas en la cocina con Santana.

Santana tan solo rueda los ojos, provocando un suspiro de resignación a Quinn.

-S, ¿cuándo le das un beso o abrazo a Brittany, te lo rechaza?-pregunta con curiosidad la rubia.

-No, no me lo rechaza.

-Eso quiere decir que poco a poco Brittany acepta la realidad.-contesta con una sonrisa la rubia, Santana simplemente toma de su vaso.

Rachel llama a la puerta de la habitación y escucha un débil 'adelante', abre la puerta y ve a Britt en el suelo, apoyada en la cama, mientras ve fotos.

-Hola, Britt.-saluda la morocha, acercándose a Britt y sentándose a su lado.

-Hola.-responde sin mucho animo.

-¿Cómo te encuentr…?-empezaba a indagar la morocha, pero no pudo terminar, dado que Britt corrió al baño a vomitar. Rachel corrió a ayudarla, pero no sabiendo si es porque la estaba viendo vomitar o por otra cosa, empuja suavemente a Britt, cuando esta ya había terminado de vomitar lo poco que necesitaba y empezó a vomitar ella, sorprendiendo a Britt y a ella misma.

Ambas, se lavaron la boca y se sentaron en la cama.

-Rach, ¿por qué has vomitado?-cuestionó curiosa la rubia.

-La verdad, no lo sé. En más de una ocasión he visto a gente devolver, pero nunca me han dado ganas a mi de hacerlo.-contestó levantando los hombros.

Britt frunció el ceño, no comprendiendo.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estas?

-Cada día estoy asimilando mejor lo que pasó, pero no dejo de sentirme culpable por lo que pasó.

-Te entiendo, Britt.

-Rachel, ¿bajamos?-indagó, la rubia con una tímida sonrisa, provocando una amplia sonrisa en la morocha.

-Claro, vamos.-contestó sonriente, Rachel, para acto seguido, coger de la mano a Britt y dirigirse ambas a la cocina.

-¿Qué harás al final? ¿Sigues queriéndote casar con Brittany?-indagó Quinn al haberse terminado su bebida.

-Es la mujer de mi vida.-contestó la latina, sin darse cuenta que Britt y Rachel entraban en la cocina.-Britt.-saludó sonriente Santana, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose a Britt, quien sin darse cuenta poco a poco empezaba a sonreír.-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó la latina mientras le indicaba a Britt que se sentase, al hacerlo, Santana se sentó a su lado, al igual que Rachel lo hizo al lado de Quinn, quién le sonría ampliamente.

-Hola, Quinnie.-dijo Britt mirando a Quinn.

-Hola, Britt, veo que el embarazo va bien.-dijo Quinn con una sonrisa, Britt se miró el estómago y sonrío al posar su mano en él.

-Si, así es.-contestó la rubia más alta con una pequeña sonrisa y después de hablar, para sorpresa de todas las presentes, besó a Santana, quién al principio no se lo esperaba y después le correspondió el beso con amor.

Quinn y Rachel veían la escena sonriendo.

-Quinn, te has bebido mi vaso.-dijo la morocha mirando un vaso que tenía en la mano, para después mirar a Quinn quién la miro al escuchar su nombre y frunció el ceño al escuchar a la morocha.

-¿Enserio?-indagó frunciendo el ceño. Rachel asintió enseñándole el vaso.-Lo siento, amor, no me fijé. Toma el mío.-dijo mientras cogía otro vaso y se lo entregaba a la morocha, pero antes de que esta pudiera si quiera tocarlo, lo apartó de su alcance con una sonrisa, provocando el leve fruncimiento de ceño de su morena, quién cambió el ceño fruncido por una sonrisa, al ver que Quinn se señalaba sus labios, para que la besara. Rachel la besó lentamente, al separarse, su rubia le dio el vaso y las chicas que anteriormente se besaban ya habían dejado de hacerlo.

-Qué asco.-comentó la latina con rostro asqueado.

-San, es amor. Si no te gusta, no mires.-contestó Quinn algo molesta.

-Amor y todo lo que quieras, Q, pero no comprendo como te puede gustar un…-iba a seguir Santana, pero Britt le atrapó los labios para que no dijera nada.-Vale, me callo.-dijo al separarse, rodando los ojos.

Quinn sonreía ampliamente viendo la escena, al tiempo de que Rachel se reía por lo bajo.

-¿De qué te ríes, Fabray?-indagó molesta Santana.

-Quién lo ha visto y quién lo ve. Santana López una nominada.-dijo burlándose la rubia más baja.

Santana fulminó a Quinn con la mirada, pero esta seguía riéndose sin cortarse. Britt también reía un poco, al igual que Rachel.

-Bueno, ya vale, bebe.-dijo la morocha, intentando aminorar los humos.

-Esta bien, no comentaré nada de la nominada de Santana, ok.-le gustaba burlarse de su amiga latina, quién gruñó levemente por lo último dicho por parte de Quinn.-Y, ¿cómo vas con el embarazo, Beth?-indagó, interesándose por el estado de su 'sobrino'.

-¿Beth? ¿Quién es Beth?-preguntó Britt, no entendiendo.

-Es Britt, no Beth.-dijeron Rachel y Santana al unísono, haciendo saltar a Quinn y a Britt del asiento. La latina le pidió perdón a su chica por el sobresalto, para después mirar a Quinn quién se había golpeado el pie con la mesa.

-Es difícil de aprender.-comentó Quinn, después de unos segundos, cuando el dolor apaciguó.

-Claro, como no se te olvida la chica que te tiraste hace un par de meses, la cual decías que lo hacía de maravilla, confundes a Britt con Beth, jajajajá.-dijo Santana, riéndose después de haberlo dicho, provocando una gran molestia en Quinn, además de un pequeño enfado en Rachel, quién miraba a Quinn con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Eso es cierto?-indagó la morocha con cara de pocos amigos.

-No, no lo es. A Santana le gusta molestarme. Además, jamás me he acostado con ninguna chica llamada Beth.-contestó rápidamente Quinn, quién miraba suplicante a su novia.

-¿Con tantas te has acostado que ni te acuerdas?

-¿Qué? No, no me acostado con tantas. Rachel, no creas a Santana.-contestó Quinn. Esta y su novia empezaron a discutir. Esta interacción la veían Santana y Britt, quienes no sabían que hacer, Britt para que dejaran de pelearse y Santana de como grabarlo, si cogía su móvil o la cámara. Pero no le dio tiempo a ninguna de saber que hacer, dado que un gran dolor le vino a Britt en el estómago, como si algo quisiera salir de su estómago, desgarrando todo a su paso.

-¡Britt!-gritó Santana desesperada, no sabiendo que hacer, para después mirar suplicante a su amiga, para saber si ella sabía que hacer.

-Santana, la sangre.-dijo Quinn demandante, mientras cogía un vaso y lo llenaba de sangre y se lo daba a Santana, esta le pidió a Britt que bebiera, pero a esta le dolía demasiado el estómago como para poder beber o comer nada.

-Vamos, amor, inténtalo, por favor.-pidió la latina preocupada, Britt hizo un gran esfuerzo por poder beber la sangre, pero pudo conseguirlo y beber todo el contenido del vaso. Sin darse cuenta, a los pocos segundos de haberse bebido el vaso, se desmayó.

-DIOS, EL ESTÓMAGO.-gritó Rachel impresionada, por la rapidez con la cual el estómago de Britt crecía y no se detenía. A los pocos segundos, el estómago de Britt estaba al tamaño de cinco meses de embarazo y poco a poco se despertaba con gran dolor de cabeza.

-Amor, ¿estás bien?-indagó la latina, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Britt, esta simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se tranquilizaba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-preguntó entre alarmada y curiosa, Rachel a Quinn.

-El Feto. Joder, Santana, deberías de tener más cuidado, mierda.-comentó Quinn bastante alterada.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que podía dejar embarazada a Britt, joder.-contestó Santana subiendo el tono de voz.

-Deberías de haber atendido a las clases y consejos de tus padres. Ahora no tendríamos este problema.

-¿Te crees que es un problema eso?

-Pues, sí. Sobretodo si es tuyo.

Santana a esto no contestó, se lanzó sobre Quinn y ambas volaban de un lado para el otro, peleándose y rompiendo muebles. Rachel y Britt, no sabían que hacer para detener esta pelea, después de todo, ellas eran amateur y sus novias eran bastante expertas en ser vampiros y tener poderes.

Quinn empujó a Santana fuera de la cocina y al tener la fuerza que tenía, hizo que Santana llegara hasta la otra pared, rompiendo todo a su paso.

Rachel rápidamente se fue hacia Quinn, mientras Britt fue a socorrer a Santana, quien no tenía ninguna herida y estaba perfectamente.

-Quinn, relájate, por favor.-pidió Rachel mirándola a los ojos y por arte de magia, Quinn en el momento en que vio los ojos de Rachel se relajó al instante y vio lo que hizo, corrió hacia Santana, Rach, la siguió.

-¿Estas bien, S?-indagó Quinn preocupada por su amiga, quién se empezaba a levantar del suelo.-Lo siento, fueron los malditos nervios.-se disculpó, cuando la latina ya estaba de pie.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes. Los vampiros somos muy alterables.-contestó Santana sonriendo y provocando otra por parte de Quinn, quién se acercaba a ella para abrazarla.

-Vale, basta ya de abrazo. Sabes que no me gustan las muestras de afecto, Q.-dijo la latina después de estar un par de segundos en el abrazo, provocando una pequeña risa por parte de Quinn.

-Rach, ¿sabes qué te pasó en el baño antes?-indagó Britt, susurrando cerca de Rachel, para que sus novias no se enteraran, lo que no sabía Britt, es que los vampiros tienen muy buen oído sobretodo si es de la persona que aman.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?-preguntó Quinn mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia la rubia más alta y borrándose su sonrisa.

Britt y Rachel se asustaron al ver que Quinn lo había escuchado, al igual que Santana que simplemente estaba con la boca abierta sorprendida.

-Rachel, ¿qué acaba de decir?-indagó esta vez mirando a su morena y acercándose a ella, esta cada vez se ponía más nerviosa.-¿Qué te ha pasado en el baño?-cuestionó Quinn, preocupada al estar a la altura de Rachel y agarrando la de las manos, suavemente, al tiempo de mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo…yo…-intentaba decir la morocha, pero estaba muy nerviosa.-No lo se.-dijo resignada.-Fui a ver a Britt a la habitación y vi como vomitaba, en más de una ocasión vi a gente vomitar, pero en ninguna de ella me dieron ganas de hacerlo yo.-explico Rachel sin respirar.

-Respira.-dijo Quinn mientras abrazaba a Rachel de la cintura y le daba un beso en la cabeza, la morena se empezaba a relajar al sentir a su rubia abrazándola.

-¿Mejor?-indagó la rubia motera, después de un par de segundos de estar abrazadas, separándose para mirarla a los ojos, Rachel asintió, tranquila.

Britt y Santana no sabían que pasaba.

-Q.-dijo la latina para llamar la atención de su amiga, quién solamente la miró, sin separarse de su morena.- ¿Tú y ella habéis…?-intentó indagar Santana, pero Quinn la interrumpió.

-Desde que la convertí, lo hemos hecho mucho.-respondió Quinn, intentando atar cabos.-Tal vez.-dijo mirando ahora a Rachel.-Te he dejado embarazada.-terminó, temerosa de la reacción de su morena.

No le dio tiempo a la morena de decir nada, a ninguna de las cuatro, dado que llamaban a la puerta, Santana fue a abrir.

-Bryan.-dijo Santana, mirando al nieto del jefe en su puerta, quién no esperó a ser invitado, entró en el apartamento como si fuera el suyo.

-¿Ya os estáis despidiendo de las humanas?-indagó el chico con auto suficiencia.

-Ni te acerques.-dijeron Quinn y Santana al unísono poniéndose delante de sus novias para protegerlas de Bryan.

El chico rio con soberbia.-No he venido para acercarme a unas huma…-empezó a decir Bryan, pero vio el estómago de Britt.- ¡¿Te has atrevido a dejarla embarazada?¡-gritó alterado.

-Me alegro de haberlo hecho, ahora no te puedes acercar a ella.-contestó sonriente la latina.

-Menuda ignorante, puedes matarla.-dijo molesto, haciendo que la sonrisa de la latina se borrara y Quinn mirara temerosa a Rachel.

-Pero…-dijo Quinn llamando la atención del chico.-Si es vampiresa, no le pasará nada, ¿verdad?-terminó con una sonrisa de lado.

-No, no le pasará nada si ya es vampiresa, pero podría decirte que pasaría si esta embarazada antes de convertirse.-contestó el chico.

-Pues, ya son vampiresas.-dijo Santana, captando la atención de Bryan.

-Como sois las mujeres, lo queréis todo ya.-dijo el chico dejando escapar un suspiro.-Está bien, le diré al jefe, creo que entenderá, quien sabe. Adiós chicas, cuidadlas y más ahora que están embarazadas. Y dado que ya son vampiresas, enseñarlas como deben usar sus poderes.-terminó el chico, para después desaparecer por la puerta principal, dejando así más relajadas a las chicas.

NA: Hola, espero os haya gustado.

Dejar reviews para críticas, comentarios, preguntas, etc.

Besos, Love-Nigth.


	10. Capítulo 9 Problemas

Capítulo 9 - ¿Problemas?

-Britt, sé que sigues triste por lo de tu padre, pero debes aprender a controlarte y a usar tus poderes.-comentó la morocha a su amiga, un par de minutos más tarde, después de que Bryan se fuera.

-Lo sé. Y Santana.-dijo la rubia más alta, llamando la atención de su novia.-Si, me casaré contigo, pero mejor esperamos a que el bebé nazca.-terminó sonriente, provocando una amplia sonrisa en su latina, quien se acercó a ella para besarla. Quinn y Rachel estaban eufóricas por la noticia y después de que la pareja se besara, ellas las felicitaron.

Después de las felicitaciones, el teléfono de Rachel sonaba, esta atendió.

-¿Diga?-indagó al contestar.

-Ey, Rach, amor, lo siento.-dijo un chico del otro lado de la línea, provocando el leve fruncimiento de ceño de Rachel.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me pides perdón?

-Soy, Finn y te pido perdón por lo que pasó. No debí actuar así, perdóname es que me molestó un poco el hecho de no poder tener sexo con mi novia.

-Oh. Bueno, Finn, tranquilo, no pasa nada, olvídalo.-contestó Rachel, haciendo que Quinn se molestará por haberlo perdonado tan pronto.

-¡¿CÓMO COJONES LO PERDONAS TAN RÁPIDO?¡-gritó Quinn, molesta, provocando el sobresalto en Rachel, Santana, quien no sabía, quien era Finn y Britt, quien se colocó detrás de Santana, temerosa.

-Joder, Q, contrólate. Has asustado a mi prometida.-comentó la latina molesta.

-¿Quién grito, Rach?-indagó el chico, quien oyó el grito, pero no supo que dijo.

Rachel no sabía que hacer, era la primera vez que Quinn se enfadaba con ella, así que tan solo se quedó callada, mirando a Quinn con miedo.

Santana, vio por el enfado de su amiga que era algún ex o chico que estaba detrás de Rachel y que provocaba los celos de Quinn. Por eso, prefirió no meterse.

-¡¿No me vas a contestar?¡-indagó Quinn sin elevar tanto la voz, pero molestándose más.

Rachel abría la boca y la volvía a cerrar, no sabiendo que decir o hacer.

-Rachel, ¿quién grito? ¿Dónde estás?-indagó Finn desesperado.

Rachel, al escuchar al chico, reaccionó.-Finn, ha-hablamos en otro momento.

-Rachel, no me cuelg…-intentó decir el chico, pero la morocha antes de que terminara la frase, ya colgó.

Quinn seguía mirando intensamente a Rachel, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y expresando impaciencia.

-Quinnie, tranquilízate, por favor.-pidió la rubia más alta, arriesgándose a escuchar otro grito por parte de la ojiverde. Esta giró su cabeza hacia Santana y Britt, centrando su mirada en la otra rubia. La latina al ver como miraba a Britt, intervino.

-Quinn, no me importa quien narices sea ese tal Finn, pero…-decía Santana, pero Britt la interrumpió.

-Santy, es el ex-novio de Rachel.

-Bueno, como sea. Quinn no mires así a mi Britt-Britt o te las veras conmigo.-amenazó la latina fulminando a su mejor amiga.

La ojiverde suspiró, para después acercarse a Rachel, algo más relajada.

-¿Por qué le has perdonado tan rápido?-le indagó a su morena, no gritó, no utilizó feas palabras, pero en su rostro se veía que estaba molesta.

-Quinn, es mi naturaleza, perdonar a las personas que me hacen daño.-respondió Rachel algo temerosa.

-Te golpeó en la nariz, haciéndola sangrar y la última vez que os visteis se abalanzó sobre ti por no pedirle perdón. Si no fuera porque yo aparecí, te habría matado, Rachel. A ese tipo de persona no se les da ningún perdón.-explicó brevemente la rubia.

-Quinn, conozco a Finn desde hace un par de años y sé que si me ha pedido perdón es porque se arrepiente.

-¿Quién lo dice? Te recuerdo que fueron DOS VECES, Rachel, dos putas veces las que te ha golpeado y encima, haciéndote sangrar, eso no es lo que se dice como 'muestras de afecto'.

-Lo sé, pero hay que dar voto de confianza a las personas.

-Los cojones.-dijo la rubia motera cabreada, para después salir de la casa dando un portazo.

Britt se acercó a Rachel e intentó consolarla llevándole a la cocina, pero antes de que entraran, Santana habló.

-Amor, voy a ve no te preocupes, se puede quedar hasta que a Q se le quite el enfado.-dijo la latina, para acto seguido dar un dulce beso a su chica.-Adiós, enana.-salió por la puerta, antes de que Rachel le reprimiera por haberla llamado así. Al ver como la latina salió, suspiró.

VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE EN EL 'CIRCUITO DE |LOS VAMPIMOTEROS|'

Santana tras varias horas buscando a su amiga, la pudo encontrar en el circuito, la fábrica abandonada donde siempre iban a correr con Puck, antes de conocer a Britt y a Rachel en aquella fiesta. Quinn estaba con su moto mirando la carrera que se estaba celebrando en aquel instante, en el mismo lugar donde estaba cuando Santana lee comentó a ella y a Puck sobre esa fiesta.

-Por fin te encuentro, llevaba horas buscándote.-dijo la latina al estar a la altura de su amiga. Quinn no movió ni un músculo de su cuerpo.

-Pues, aquí estoy, deberías de haber empezado a buscar aquí.-dijo con voz apagada y aún molesta, sin mirar a su amiga.

-Q, tu enana está muy triste desde que saliste de mi apartamento.-comentó la latina al tiempo de sentarse al lado de Quinn.

A esto, la rubia no contestó, siguió mirando la carretera.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?-indagó Santana, después de unos minutos en silencio, sacando a Quinn de sus pensamientos, quién la miró con el ceño fruncido, para después mirar de nuevo a la carretera y soltar un profundo suspiro.

-Desde el mismo instante que la vi, supe que la amaba. No me hizo falta conocerla, tener un pequeño roce de sus labios, nada. Solo sentir su mirada. No me arrepiento de todo lo que ha pasado desde que la conocí, es más, me alegro de todo. De haberla encontrado llorando en ese banco por la noche y ver su nariz sangrando, de besarla de esa manera en el parque donde cortó con su novio, de todo me alegro.-empezó a decir Quinn, Santana tan solo atendía a lo que su amiga decía, sin acotar nada.-Estoy orgullosa de lo rápido que va controlando sus poderes y ganas de sangre. Estoy eufórica desde que sé que ella es la madre de mi futuro hijo.-quedó en silencio un rato, después miró a su amiga y siguió.-Lamento haberle gritado y cabreado con ella, pero es que, me supera el hecho de todo lo que le ha hecho y que lo perdone así, sin más. Por unas necias palabras que le habrá dicho. Pero, en realidad, tengo miedo de perderla. Te parecerá extraño ver a un vampiro tener miedo a algo, pero así es. La amo y me da miedo que diga o haga algo que provoque perderla.

-Entonces, ¿por qué actúas así? Si la amas, lucha por ella, no dejes que ese chico, como se llame, la intente recuperar.-comentó la latina, animando a su amiga.

-Porque no comprendo que lo perdone, ese chico no se merece su perdón, casi la mata, si no fuera porque yo llegué a tiempo, no lo contaba.

-¿Sabes? A decir verdad, has cambiado bastante, antes no le tenías miedo a nada. Ligabas con cada chica que querías, eres muy atractiva, sacabas sobresaliente cuando íbamos a la escuela, ganabas la mayoría de las apuestas, y ahora, ¿tienes miedo? ¿Qué ha pasado con mi mejor amiga Quinn Fabray? No la veo, ¿te la has comido?-decía la latina para pinchar a su amiga y conseguir animarla, burlándose un poco al final, consiguiendo una carcajada de parte de su acompañante.

Quinn y Santana siguieron hablando del tema, después de relajarse.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES EN CASA DE LA LATINA Y BRITT

-¿Crees que soy insoportable?-indagó Rachel, preocupada por el tema de Quinn, sentada al lado de su amiga en el sofá del living.

-Pues, sí. Cada persona es como es, Santy es muy impulsiva, Quinn tiene problemas de control. Todos tenemos algún defecto, Rach.

Rachel simplemente bufó, exageradamente disgustada.

-Me encantaría no arruinar lo que me importa, Britt.

El teléfono de Rachel volvió a sonar, saliendo en la pantalla 'Finn'.

-¿Quién es?-indaga la rubia, curiosa.

-Es Finn. No sé si contestarle.

Britt, tan solo mueve los hombros sin saber. Pocos segundos después, el móvil deja de sonar y ambas se quedan en un cómodo, pero a la vez, nervioso silencio. Una pensando en su amiga y la otra en su pareja.

EN EL 'CIRCUITO DE |LOS VAMPIMOTEROS|'

-Q, ¿qué harás?-indaga Santana, después de haberse quedado en un grato silencio, mientras Quinn mira al ganador de la carrera que esta eufórico.

Quinn no contesta, en vez de eso, mete su mano dentro de la chaqueta, más concretamente, en su bolsillo secreto y saca de este una cajita negra. No se la acerca a Santana, tan solo la mira, sabiendo que su amiga la ha visto.

-¿Eso no será…?

-Sí, así es, S.-la corta Quinn, para después mirarla con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados y Santana ve en ellos duda.-Pero, no sé si hacerlo. ¿Qué piensas tú?

-Pues…yo…no sé, eso deberías de saberlo tú.

Quinn suelta aire por la boca, demostrando lo confusa que esta.

-¿Y si no debo hacerlo?-indaga la rubia, bastante preocupada.

-Yo pienso que esa no es la pregunta que debes hacerte.-espera un par de segundos, antes de seguir-La pregunta que deberías hacerte es: ¿Estas preparada para ello?

Quinn mira la caja un par de segundos, después a los corredores que se están poniendo en la línea de meta para la nueva y como ya está anocheciendo, la última carrera del día. Respira hondo y después, mira a su amiga.

-Me llena, consigue relajarme cuando estoy cabreada con solo una mirada, necesito todo de ella.-dice firme en su afirmación.

-Bien, tendré de cuñada a la enana. Ahora, vamos.-dijo Santana levantándose y colocándose detrás de su amiga, dado que ella no había venido en moto. Quinn resopla al escuchar el mote que su amiga tiene a Rachel, para después arrancar la moto y poner rumbo a casa de la latina.

APENAS PASAN UNOS 20 MINUTOS

Ya están en casa de Santana, entrando por la puerta, pero al entrar, ven una escena que jamás se esperaban que sucediera.

EXACTAMENTE 15 MINUTOS ANTES DE QUE SANTANA Y QUINN LLEGARÁN

-Espero que Quinn no este mucho tiempo cabreada, Rachel.-dice Britt, sonriente, intentando animar a su amiga.

Rachel suelta una risilla y antes de que pueda hacer o decir nada, la puerta principal se abre haciendo un sonoro ruido al chocar con la pared. Rachel y Britt van a la puerta principal y ven a un señor de unos 85 años aproximadamente junto con un hombre de 34 y dos chicos más de la misma edad que Britt y Rachel.

-¿Qué haces, de nuevo aquí, Bryan?-indagó Britt, al reconocer al nieto del jefe que una hora antes estuvo allí.

-Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablar.-dijo desafiante el hombre de 34 años, este era un tipo moreno de pelo, ojos negros y actitud agresiva, no como los otros tres.

-Papá, tranquilo.-intentó calmarlo, Bryan.

-No estaré tranquilo, hasta que estas dos sean humanas otra vez.-contestó secamente el moreno, mirando a su hijo.

-Deberías de hacer caso a tu hijo, Joe.-le advirtió el señor de los 85 años.

-Vale, como quieras, papá. Acabemos con esta ya.-le contestó de mala gana el moreno.

Britt y Rachel se miraron, no sabiendo que va a pasar, pero antes de que pudieran pensar las posibles acciones de los cuatro presentes, la chica habló.

-Tranquilo, ¿vale? No hace falta ser violento. Se ve a cien leguas que saben usar muy bien sus poderes, con que no creo que puedan evitar que lo hagamos.-le explicó al hombre para que se relaje un poco.-Mirad, yo no estoy a favor de esto, pero…-antes de poder seguir su padre la cortó.

-No seas blanda con estas dos.-miró a las chicas-En realidad siento lo de las criaturas, pero hay que hacerlo. Vamos, Olivia, empieza Tú. Hazlo con la rubia, que está más embarazada.

-Esta bien.-dijo soltando un suspiro pesado.-Bryan, agarra a la otra.-dijo para después lanzarse sobre Britt, al igual que lo hizo Bryan. Justo en ese momento, Quinn y Santana entraban por la puerta.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Santana al ver al jefe allí-Britt-gritó al cerciorarse de lo que Olivia le estaba haciendo y se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer. Quinn vio lo mismo con Bryan, así que se acercó rápidamente y lo empujó, rompiendo un mueble por el impacto. En el momento en que Bryan volaba hasta ese mueble, Quinn miró a Rachel y se cercioró de que estaba bien, desmayada, pero bien. Santana seguía forcejeando con Olivia.

Quinn se acercó al jefe, cabreada.

-¿Qué cojones pasa aquí?

-Sólo deshacemos lo que vosotras nunca debisteis hacer.-le contesta molesto Joe. Quinn lo miró con ira, pero antes de que pudiera hacerle algo, Bryan se acercó a Rachel, Quinn reaccionó rápido, evitando que la tocará. No le importaba lo que le fuera a pasar, lo que quería es que Rachel estuviera sana y salva.

El jefe no se movió, tan solo vio las dos peleas que se habían forzado y se quedó pensando, su hijo, padre de los chicos que peleaban con Santana y Quinn, se cabreo más al ver que no estaban haciendo lo que habían venido a hacer y que las dos moteras presentes solo interrumpían.

-¿Por qué me dejaste, San?-preguntó algo molesta Olivia, al haber inmovilizado a Santana en el suelo, bajo ella. La latina no esperó esa pregunta, no supo que responder.

-Santana, por tu puto hijo, muévete joder.-dijo Quinn al ver, que Santana no intentaba quitarse a Olivia de encima. Y al parecer, eso "despertó" a Santana, quien volvió a forcejear con Olivia.

Al ver lo entretenidas que estaban Quinn y Santana, Joe cogió a Rachel, inconsciente y a Britt, que estaba medio-inconsciente y solo decía palabras inteligibles y se marchó a las altas velocidades que los vampiros pueden ir. Su padre reaccionó y dijo.

-Olivia, Bryan, nos vamos.-dijo, para después seguir a su hijo.

Bryan, al escuchar a su abuelo, se separó de Quinn.

-De verdad que lo siento. Vamos Olivia.-dijo y siguió a su padre y abuelo.

-Vamos, San, contéstame. ¿Es que no te gusta como soy en la cama? Siempre me decías que lo hacía de muerte.-dijo Olivia al conseguir inmovilizar a Santana, de nuevo, para después soltar una pequeña risa. Quinn reaccionó y lanzó a Olivia, esta al chocar y recomponerse del golpe, miró a las dos chicas delante de ella, con rabia, para después desaparecer por la puerta.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Quinn, ayudando a Santana a levantarse.

-¿Tú ves que este bien?-indaga con molestia.

Quinn resopla.-Santana, debemos encontrar a Rachel y a Brittany.

Santana, asiente, relajándose.

-¿Dónde podrán estar?-Santana tan solo alza los hombros, no muy segura de la respuesta.

Y ambas no saben, ni donde están, ni si llegarán a tiempo, ni si alguien les ayudará.

NA: Hola, siento la tardanza, he tenido problemas con el ordenador.

Espero os haya gustado. Nos leemos. Besos, Love-Night.


	11. Capítulo10 El Viaje y ¿La lucha?

Capítulo 10 –El viaje y ¿la lucha?.

Habían pasado treinta horas desde que el jefe, su hijo y nietos se hayan llevado a Rachel y Brittany, ni Quinn ni Santana pegaron ojo, tampoco probaron bocado. Ahora, las dos estaban en un descampado, camino a Vancouver, donde estaba la casa del jefe, llevaban desde el momento en que la nieta del jefe había salido, corriendo con sus motos a tan altas velocidades que al pasar por un coche de policía, este las empezó a perseguir, hasta que Quinn y Santana se cansaron de intentar esquivar al coche patrulla, así que se metieron por un camino que dio al descampado, apagaron los motores de las motos y se escondieron. En el coche habían dos policías que al no ser despistados, vieron las motos y aparcaron el coche a unos metros, para después acercarse a pie. Los agentes apenas estuvieron a unos pasos bastantes cortos de las motos, Quinn y Santana se lanzaron a por ellos, e hicieron lo que nunca hicieron, sacar toda la sangre del cuerpo de los policías. Ellas se pueden controlar de hincarles los colmillos a cualquiera, pero llevaban treinta y tres horas sin comer nada, era lógico que sus instintos vampíricos salieran con tanta fuerza, pero nadie se enteró de nada que pasaba allí dado que en un visto y no visto, los agentes ya estaban muertos y sin ninguna gota de sangre. Las chicas se volvieron a montar en las motos con aspecto muchísimo más atractivo que el que tenían antes, al igual que un gran remordimiento, pero no dijeron nada, encendieron de nuevo las motos y siguieron su camino. Quinn y Santana no son así, pero antes de partir se prometieron que no pararían nunca a no ser que tuvieran a Brittany y a Rachel sanas y salvas, por ello los policías no se interpondrían en su camino y ellos han sido víctimas de dos vampiros llenos de rabia por amor. Y no es bueno acercarse a un vampiro en ese estado.

Las chicas querían llegar más rápido, pero lógicamente les costaba, sus motos no eran tan rápidas y tampoco sabían cómo conseguían correr tan rápido.

Estaban exhaustas, por fin iban ya por Seattle, pero aun les quedaba un gran tramo hasta su destino. No querían parar, pero debían hacerlo, no podrían salvar a Rachel y Britt si tenían un accidente por quedarse dormidas con las motos en marcha. Así que, al primer motel que vieron, entraron al parking. En realidad, el nombre del motel no era muy atractivo, 'The strange night', pero no iban a ser meticulosas en como era el motel, solo querían descansar para poder llegar cuanto antes a Vancouver.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana despertó con ganas de 'patear culos', como ella siempre decía. Miró a la cama de al lado y no vio a Quinn, se extrañó, normalmente ella tenía que despertar a Quinn, porque si Quinn no tenía su despertador, le costaba bastante despertarse. Así que, se levantó y la buscó por toda la habitación y no la encontró, salió de ella y la estuvo buscando por casi todo el motel, hasta que por fin la encontró, apoyada en el balcón de atrás. Se acercó a ella y vio que tenía la mirada perdida, se apoyó en su lado izquierdo.

-¿Estás bien, Q?

Quinn no se movió, tan solo respiró hondo y le contestó con voz apagada.

-No y no lo estaré hasta tener a Rachel de nuevo conmigo. Si le pasara algo me muero.

-Es lo que tiene haber convertido a un humano en vampiro, estando enamorado de él. Estás ligada a ella, vuestra sangre se ha fusionado de tal forma que si a una le pasa algo, la otra lo percibe como si fuera a ella a quien se lo hubieran hecho.

-No me digas lo que ya sé.-le dijo la rubia girando la cabeza bruscamente y levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-Tranquila, Q. Si tú no has sentido nada es que aún no le han hecho nada. Están bien, ahora debemos desayunar, sangre, lógicamente y terminar el tramo que nos queda hasta la casa del jefe y allí luchar hasta nuestro último aliento.

-¿Y sí, cuando lleguemos ya es demasiado tarde?

-Quinn, en serio, no sé qué te pasa, pero no te pongas a pensar en desgracias, seguro que llegamos a tiempo.

-¿Por qué estas tan tranquila, te recuerdo que Brittany también ha sido secuestrada y su embarazo es el más peligroso dado que ya está de 5 meses?

-Porque mi corazón está con ella y aparte de la preocupación y disgusto por no tenerla conmigo, no he sentido nada más, eso me hace relajarme y no rendirme.

Quinn la miró y después de unos segundos, asintió bajando la mirada. Santana le agarró del mentón y le levantó el rostro, enseñándole una pequeña sonrisa de su parte, para así, animarla. Y lo consiguió haciendo que Quinn soltara una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Y así, las dos se fueron a la recepción a cobrarles a los dos recepcionistas que estaba trabajando, pero no de la forma que pensaban los recepcionistas. Rápidamente y sin que nadie las viera, mordieron a los dos recepcionistas y le chuparon en pocos segundos toda la sangre, de esa forma no les dio tiempo a los recepcionistas de reaccionar ni gritar, en pocos segundos ya estaban secos en el suelo, detrás de recepción. Nadie a simple vista los vería.

Dejando los cadáveres, las chicas se subieron a la moto, no sin antes llenarlas de gasolina y pusieron rumbo a casa de Él jefe. Sabiendo que estaban rompiendo las normas, van allí para conseguir que Rachel y Brittany, esas dos medio-humanas sigan en sus vidas y les da igual si están como humanas o como vampiros. Así que, ahora las chicas moteras están cada vez más cerca de la gran batalla de sus vidas, creyendo que están solas en esto, pero no les importa con tal de recuperarlas, lucharían hasta el final.

Y es así como después de tres horas y media, llegan a Vancouver y se encaminan a la casa de Él jefe. Aún les queda un kilómetro más o menos para llegar al destino, cuando ven varias motos, alrededor de cinco motos y un par de tiendas de campaña, se extrañan de ello y se acercan con cuidado a ellas. Al llegar a las tiendas encuentran a Brenda Caralt, la 'nueva novia' de Puck hablando con dos vampiros de su congregación, esta al verlas, las mira, sonríe y entra en una tienda, para después de unos segundos salir y seguir hablando con los vampiros, no sin antes dedicarles a las chicas una gran sonrisa. De la tienda en la cual entró Brenda, sale Puck sonriente y se acerca a las chicas y las saludan con un gran abrazo.

-Puck, ¿qué hacéis todos vosotros aquí?-indaga la latina al ser soltada por el chico y ver como este termina de abrazar a la rubia.

-Me llamasteis pidiéndome ayuda, respecto a vuestras enamoradas, lo hablé con Brenda que le encanta las rebeliones y hablamos con unos cuantos vampiros. Y aquí estamos para ayudaros.-termina el chico de explicar bastante satisfecho.

-¿Has hecho esto por nosotras?-indaga la rubia sonriente.

-Claro, sois como mis hermanas, es normal que haga cualquier cosa por vosotras.

-Eres el mejor.-dicen al unísono las chicas, sonriendo ampliamente antes de lanzarse a abrazar al chico.

-Bien, dejemos los sentimentalismos para más tarde, ahora hay terminar de hacer el plan. Venid, los chicos saben que sois vosotras las que mandan, dado que sois la que estas para luchar por vuestras enamoradas y no por la rebelión.-les dice Puck, para que entren en la tienda y preparen el plan y le den su visto bueno.

Al pasar un par de horas, por fin tenían el plan terminado. Las chicas querían ir a enfrentarse al jefe, pero Puck les dijo que era mejor descansar, entre el viaje y demás debían de estar agotadas. Y así fue, todos descansaron y dado que estaban muy bien escondidos, no tuvieron que hacer guardias.

Al siguiente día, todos se levantaron a la vez para prepararse. Entraron en la tienda donde estaban los alimentos y se tomaron un vaso de su refrigerio favorito, alzando los vaso y rezando, los más católicos, y otros pidiéndole ayuda mentalmente a sus seres queridos para tener Fe en que van a ganar.

Al estar preparados, salieron de la tienda y subieron a sus motos, las chicas se colocaron delante de los demás y los guiaron. Llegaron a la puerta principal y atentos a cualquier movimiento, se acercaron a pie a la puerta. La abrieron y entraron con sus poderes vampíricos alerta a cualquier problema.

Vieron que no había ninguna puerta abierta, salvo una doble que daba a un salón vacío, entraron desconfiando, para después ver como Olivia y Bryan las cerraron y se fueron al centro del salón.

-Hola, ¿venías a visitarnos?-indagó Olivia con soberbia.

-¿Dónde esta Brittany, arpía sin…?-intentó indagar Santana, pero entre que Quinn la contuvo para que no hiciera una estupidez y que Olivia se acercó velozmente a ella, no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¿Dónde está tu educación San?-indagó Olivia, sonriendo con autosuficiencia y acercándose peligrosamente a la latina. Esta antes de que Olivia pudiera hacer algún otro movimiento, la empuja con toda la fuerza que contiene con ira, con el resultado de que Olivia salte por los aires y choque estrepitosamente con la pared del fondo. Bryan tan solo ve lo que ocurre sin involucrarse.

-Muy mal por tu parte, Santanita.-dice riéndose Olivia.

-No me llames así.

Olivia a esto sonríe más ampliamente y gira su rostro hacia su lado izquierdo de donde se abren las puertas que hay y su padre sale con Rachel herida y casi inconsciente, no sabiendo donde se encuentra.

-¡Rachel!-gritó Quinn al verla, corriendo hacia ella, pero Santana la detiene, sabiendo de antemano que es una trampa.

-Ey, trae a la rubia embarazada.-dice Olivia sonriente a su padre, este le sonríe de vuelta y suelta a Rachel, más bien la tira y esta cae estrepitosamente al suelo, sin poder aguantarse en pie. Segundos más tarde, el padre de Olivia y Bryan aparece con Brittany de igual modo que Rachel.

-¡Brittany!-grita Santana corriendo hacia ella, Quinn la iba a detener pero no pudo hacerlo, porque cuando lo intentó Santana ya estaba fuera de su alcance. La latina al llegar al lado de Britt y verla de cerca con las heridas, se alteró de tal forma que empezó a golpear al padre de Olivia y lo hizo con tanta fuerza y furia que el vampiro no pudo defenderse y recibió bastantes golpes de Santana, logrando que sangrara. Olivia corrió y golpeó a Santana, esta al recibir el golpe se volteó y empezó a luchar con Olivia, quién podía de vez en cuando devolverle los golpes y esquivar los suyos.

Los demás vampiros, los que estaban con Quinn y Santana , no esperaron más tiempo y fueron a por Olivia, Bryan y a por el padre de estos dos anteriores. Para cualquiera sería extraño que uno solo pudiera defenderse hábilmente con tanta gente golpeándolo, pero para los vampiros era fácil e intentaban por todos los medios poder con ellos. El jefe apareció y empezó a luchar con su familia.

Era un batalla bastante reñida, aún con número superior en un bando que en el otro, había golpes por aquí, golpes por allá, patadas mal dadas, caídas, sangre, sobretodo sangre. Nadie sabía quién ganaría, hasta que una mujer de apariencia de unos 65 años decidida y se acercó a Brittany y Rachel, esto lo vio Quinn, Santana, Puck, El Jefe, Olivia y el padre de esta, sorprendidos.

-Madre, ¿qué hace?-indagó, Joe, el padre de Olivia.

-Lo que debí hacer desde que metisteis a estas dos chicas.-dijo seria la mujer, esto lo escuchó todo el mundo en las sala y dejaron de pelear para ver que hacía la mujer. La mujer era de pelo algo canoso, pero aún seguía siendo castaño, cada ve más claro, esta mujer era la madre de Joe y la mujer del Jefe, pero no tenía el poder de su marido, sino el siguiente, este poder era único y pocos vampiros lo tenían.

La mujer se acercó más a Brittany que a Rachel y la tocó, rápidamente Santana se acercó para que no le hiciera nada, la mujer la empujó para que no le impidiera que hiciera lo que quería hacer. Quinn y Puck se acercaron, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, porque la mujer ya estaba 'operando' con Brittany, consiguiendo que se despertará del desmayo y empezara a quejarse de dolor. Santana se adelantó a Quinn y Puck que se quedaron petrificados, y reaccionaron al ver a Santana acercándose de nuevo y la siguieron. Al llegar, vieron de cerca como la mujer estaba obligando a Brittany a parir y produciendo la formación anticipada del feto. Quinn y Puck detuvieron a Santana, sabiendo que esta iba a intentar parar a la mujer. La latina intentaba zafarse del agarre de sus amigos, pero no pudo.

La mujer cada vez le estaba provocando más dolor a Britt y no sabiendo como, Rachel despertó, haciendo que Quinn reaccionara, pero tarde, dado que Joe corrió hacia ella y la agarró, alejándola, así de Quinn, quién intentó golpearlo, pero Santana la detuvo.

-No le hará daño, te lo prometo.-le dijo Puck, Quinn intentó creerlo, pero no dejaba de mirar a Joe para que no le hiciera nada a Rachel.

Unos minutos más tarde, la mujer logró que Britt rompiera aguas y empezara con las contracciones, pero hizo que las contracciones le dolieran más de lo debido para que fueran más rápidas, a Britt se le saltaron las lágrimas de tanto dolor, además de sangrarle la nariz.

-Pare ahora mismo.-exigió Santana, no pudiendo aguantar más el ver a su Britt-Britt sufriendo de tal manera. La mujer le hizo caso omiso y siguió con lo que estaba. Santana se intentó abalanzar sobre ella, pero Olivia se le echó encima, logrando inmovilizarla en el suelo, por la sorpresa de ser atacada, sin poder moverse.

-Deja a la humana y vuelve conmigo, sabes que me amas.-dijo Olivia a Santana, quién intentaba sin mucho éxito de soltarse del agarre de Olivia.

Los demás vampiros que venían con Puck se quedaron petrificados con la escena de la mujer con Britt y no sabían que hacer y dado que su cerebro se 'congeló' no sabían como reaccionar.

La mujer logró que Britt diera a luz de forma rápida, pero no pudo hacerlo más rápido por el dolor de Britt.

-Joe, trae a la morena aquí.-dijo la mujer a su hijo, para hacer lo mismo con Rachel. Este le hizo caso y le acercó a Rachel, tumbándola en el suelo, para que la mujer pudiera hacer la misma 'operación' con Rachel. Brenda 'despertó' de su ensimismamiento y asombro para ayudar a Santana con Olivia, golpeó a esta última, logrando que soltara a Santana y esta en cuanto se zafó del agarre de Olivia, corrió hacia Britt y el bebé. Lo cogió en brazos, asegurándose de que estaba bien, para después atender a Britt.

-Puck, ven.-dijo y el chico se acercó a ella y cogió al bebé, para que Santana pudiera ver a Britt.

Brenda pudo dejar inconsciente a Olivia para no tener que preocuparse porque esta hiciera algo.

La mujer logró que Rachel tuviera embarazo de 5 meses, provocándole más dolor aún a Rachel por estar menos avanzado su embarazo que el de Brittany. En la habitación solo se oía los gritos de dolor de Rachel. Quinn veía como su morena sufría sin poder hacer nada, apretando fuerte sus manos consiguiendo que estuvieran blancas, más de lo normal, por la fuerza interpuesta por la impotencia, viendo todo ese sufrimiento. Todos estaban pendientes de lo que estaba haciendo la mujer con Rachel, viendo como le estaba provocando más dolor que a Brittany. Nadie sabía porque la mujer estaba haciendo eso, si era a favor de Quinn, Santana y Puck o a favor de Él jefe.

Después de un par de minutos, la mujer logró que Rachel rompiera aguas, para después empezar con las contracciones y hacer que Rachel diera a luz, con el doble de dolor que Britt, dado que Rachel intentaba oponerse a los poderes de la mujer y cada vez tenía menos fuerza para oponerse. Rachel ya controlaba varios de sus poderes y creía que podría lograr que la mujer no le hiciera nada, pero estaba viendo que se estaba provocando así misma más dolor, por eso dejó de poner resistencia y consiguió tener menos dolor y que la mujer actuará más rápido. Poco a poco, la cabeza del bebé iba saliendo y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta, ya había salido. La mujer dejó de poner más concentración, para relajarse y respirar hondo, estos dos partos le han costado bastante. Quinn corrió a socorrer a su morena y a su hijo, perdón hija. De ello se dio cuenta Quinn al tenerla en brazos y comprobar que estuviera bien, al cerciorarse de que estaba bien llamó a Brenda y esta se ocupó del bebé, mientras Quinn atendía a Rachel.

-¿Qué ha querido hace con esto?-indagó Santana, cuando ya vio que Britt estaba bien y esta dejaba de respirar pausadamente, mirando a la mujer que ya respiraba bien y se estaba incorporando. Esta la miró y hablo.

-Mi marido quería tener más miembros en nuestra congregación. Ahora estas dos chicas son vampiresas y dentro de unos años estos bebés lo serán, sin tener que ser mordidos, es más ya son vampiros, solo que sus poderes, sed de sangre y demás no empiezan a surgir hasta tener cierta edad. Así que, Jeremiah, espero que estés contento, ya tienes más miembros en nuestra congregación y se ve que estas chicas son fuertes, si no, ya hubieran muerto con solo tener el veneno en su sangre.-dijo la mujer, para después, al nombrar a su marido, el jefe, lo mirara severa.

El aludido se quedó mirando a su mujer unos instantes, para después, acercarse a los bebés y dejar una marca en su espalda, más precisamente en el omoplato izquierdo del hijo de Santana y Brittany y en el omoplato derecho para la hija de Quinn y Rachel. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación sin decir o hacer nada más.

-Joe, Bryan ya hablaré con ustedes más tarde.-dijo la mujer mirando a su hijo y a su nieto, estos simplemente, asintieron.

Unos segundos más tarde, Olivia se lanzó a Santana, provocando, otra vez, que esta quedará inmovilizada debajo de ella.

-¿Ya sabes la respuesta?-indagó al tenerla inmovilizada. La latina solo intentaba zafarse de su agarre, sin mucho éxito, dado que estaba agotada, por los golpes recibidos, dados y el ver a su amada sufrir de tal forma.

Quinn y Puck intentaron ayudar a Santana, al igual que Brenda y el que llegara antes, la ayudaba, pero los tres se quedaron quietos al ver a Britt intentando levantarse, al estar de pie, rápidamente se acercó a Olivia y la empujó fuertemente, esta chocó de nuevo, con la pared, pero esta vez la rompió, dado que en ese empujón había la fuerza aún no muy controlada de una vampiresa 'amateur', más ira y celos y con eso no a nadie que pueda luchar.

Santana se levantó y se acercó a Britt, al llegar a su lado, esta se cae en sus brazos por la poca fuerza que le queda.

-Largaros ya.-dijo la mujer del jefe, para después, acercarse a su nieta y llevarla fuera de la habitación.

-Has elegido mal, Santanita.-dijo Olivia con algo de molestia hacia Santana, para después salir con su abuela de la habitación, seguidas por Joe y Bryan.

-¿Estás bien, amor?-indagaron Quinn y Santana a la vez a sus novias.

-Si, estoy bien.-dijeron Rachel y Brittany al unísono. Rachel se levantó como pudo y con la ayuda de Quinn, para a continuación, coger a su hija que se la daba Brenda y ser abrazada por detrás por Quinn, para que Rachel no se caiga.

Brittany hizo lo mismo y todos salieron de la mansión. Se subieron a las motos y se fueron a las tiendas que tenían antes de ir a la mansión y descansaron para poder ir al día siguiente a sus respectivas casas.

N/A: Hola, espero os haya gustado.

Besos, Love-Night.


	12. Capítulo 11 La vuelta a casa

Capítulo 11- La vuelta a casa.

Al día siguiente, Rachel y Brittany fueron las primeras en despertarse. Al abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaban en las tiendas, supieron que lo que pasó el día anterior no fue un sueño. Se sentaron rápidamente al darse cuenta de ello y miraron alrededor para ver enteramente la tienda y en ella estaban sus hijos y parejas durmiendo plácidamente, empezaron a respirar al ver que estaban bien y se levantaron para ver de cerca sus hijos, estuvieron unos instantes admirando a sus niños para después salir y encontrarse.

-Buenos días.-dijo Britt algo tímida.

-Supongo, al menos estamos bien.-contestó Rach sacando una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Britt se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuerte.

-Pensé que moriríamos allí, Rach.-dijo apretando más fuerte, pero sin llegar a asfixiarla, la morena reía por su amiga.

-Britt, ¿que tal si vamos a comer?

Britt sonrió ampliamente, demostrando así, lo hambrienta que estaba y ambas se fueron a desayunar.

Varios minutos más tarde, Quinn se despertó y no encontró a Rachel por ningún lado, se asustó y corrió a la tienda de Santana.

-Santana, Santana-dijo mientras la balanceaba y así la despertaba. Lo único que recibía de la latina eran gruñidos.

-Santana, despierta, las chicas no están.-siguió moviéndola y a los pocos segundos, reaccionó y se sentó.

-¿Cómo qué no están, Q?-indagó preocupada mirando a todos lados y después a su amiga.

-Rachel no estaba al despertarme y Britt no esta aquí, es decir, ambas han desaparecido.-explicó brevemente Quinn. Unos segundos más tarde, un lloriqueo llamó la atención de las dos chicas y se acercaron al bebé.

-¿Cómo va esto?-indagó Santana no sabiendo que le pasaba al bebé.

-Oye, que yo también soy padre y no madre, no tengo porque saber que hacer y se menos que tú.-dijo la rubia algo molesta.

La latina expulsó un bufido agotada antes de empezar.

-Busquemos a las chicas, a lo mejor ellas saben.

-¿Y si no saben tampoco, S?

La latina no supo como contestar a esto.

Apenas pasaron unos segundos, la niña empezó a llorar desde la otra tienda, esta lloraba con intensidad y esto despertó a algunos ocupantes de otras tiendas.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaron de una tienda.

-Es uno de los bebes.-contestaron en otra tienda.

-Haced que se calle, no he dormido mi 12 horas reglamentarias.-dijo otro.

-Q, ese es tu bebe.

-Ok.-Quinn salió de la tienda de Santana y fue a la suya, para encontrarse a su morena cogiéndola de la cuna improvisada. –Ey, te estaba buscando.-dice mientras se acerca y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en tu rostro.-Sabrás como va eso de los bebés, ¿no?- interrogó al estar a su altura.

-Claro, soy la madre, el saber como se cuida a un bebé me vino por arte de magia, junto con los dolores.-dijo mirándola un poco mosca, pero después siguió intentando saber que le pasaba al bebé.

En la otra tienda, Britt entraba por haber escuchado el llanto de su hijo.

-Hola.-dijo al ver a la latina, esta se veía algo desesperada.-¿Estas bien?-indagó acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué le pasará a este niño?

-Tiene hambre, no hay que ser un genio para saberlo. Es por la mañana.-contestó Britt como si fuera lo mas obvio. Cogió al bebe y le dio de comer.-Anda, duérmelo mientras yo voy a ver como les va a Rach y Quinn.-dijo, para acto seguido, darle el bebe a Santana e ir rumbo a la otra tienda.-Ey, Rach, ¿qué tal con la nena?

-Algo mal, Britt. ¿Qué le puede pasar?-dijo mientras estaba balanceándola un poco en sus brazos.

-Tiene hambre.-contestó Britt tranquila.

Después del pequeño incidente con los bebes y esa falta de inteligencia por parte de tres de los 'padres', todos los vampiros empezaron a espabilarse e ir a desayunar, encontrándose con las dos parejas.

-Buenos días, chicas. ¿Habéis calmado ya a los bebes?-indagó Puck sentándose con ellas.

-Si, sentimos despertarlos.-contestó Quinn.

-¿Para qué os metéis en esto de ser madres si no sabéis como va?-indagó Trebol uno de los vampiros con menos tacto del mundo. Todos le miraron con mala cara, el pobre bajo la mirada avergonzado.

Después de ese comentario, todos empezaron a desayunar amenamente, mientras cada uno hablaba en un grupo reducido con los que tenía cerca, sentados. Al terminar, empezaron a recoger el campamento y al tenerlo todo listo, todos se montaron en sus respectivas motos, algunos con sus acompañantes y otros solos. Se pusieron en camino de vuelta.

Llevaban varias horas de viaje y ya era la hora de comer, así que entraron en el primer motel que vieron y allí tranquilamente comieron y descansaron unas horas y lógicamente en esas horas llenaron los depósitos.

Empezaba a anochecer y se preparaban para seguir en el viaje, Britt y Rachel no estaban muy de acuerdo.

-Quinn, esta anocheciendo, tendremos problemas.-Dijo Rachel a Quinn, quien arrancaba la moto, mientras Rachel sostenía a la bebe.

-Si, y los bebés, tal vez lloran en el camino.-Dijo Britt a Santana, quienes estaban en la misma situación que Quinn y Rachel.

Quinn y Santana rieron mientras se miraban entre ellas.

-¿De qué os reís?-indagaron Britt y Rach algo molestas por las burlas.

-De noche es cuando menos problemas tenemos en carretera.-empezó Quinn a decir.

-Somos vampiros, ¿lo olvidabais?-continuó Santana, diciendo.-Somos criaturas de la noche, nuestros sentidos están mas atentos que nunca…

-Somos más fuertes, sin necesidad de beber sangre.-continuó Quinn.-Estaremos bien.

-Si, chicas. No os preocupéis, además, somos todos del mismo bando, si alguno tiene algún problema, intentaremos ayudar.-corroboró Puck.

Britt y Rach, se miraron unos instantes para después dejar de insistir y asentir para poder seguir el viaje.

Y así fue, esta decena de vampiros pusieron rumbo a casa, de nuevo y por lo poco que queda llegaran pronto y más siendo de noche.

Y a decir verdad, no se sabe si es porque era de noche o porque quedaba poco de viaje pero en 7 horas ya estaban en Ohio. Cada uno se fue a su casa, despidiéndose de los demás con antelación y dando la enhorabuena y algunos bromeando con 'en el lío en el que os habéis metido, jejé' o cosas por el estilo, contagiando la risa a Rahcel y a Britt, a las otras dos no tanto.

Estas dos últimas parejas fueron a la casa de la rubia motera, para relajarse un poco, dejando a los niños en un cuarto de invitados, no había cunas pero pusieron 'cosas' para que los niños no se cayeran y ellas pudieran relajarse del viaje.

-¿Estáis bien?-indagó Quinn sentándose en el sofá junto a las otras tres chicas.

-Si, pero aún tenemos algunas secuelas de lo que nos pasó.-respondió Rach apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, quien por acto reflejo le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Y tú, amor?-preguntó esta vez, Santana.

-Si, pero, ¿quién era esa mujer que nos hizo parir y con la cuál nadie discutió, ni siquiera el hombre que nos secuestro?-indagó confusa.

-Esa es la mujer del Jefe.-contestó Quinn.

-El Jefe es el que das las ordenes en nuestra congregación y demás, pero solo ella es capaz de hacerle cambiar de opinión, para nosotras es como la Jefa.-siguió la latina.-A mi parecer el Jefe esta dominado, ja-já.-terminó burlándose Santana.

-Eh, S, no te burles del Jefe aunque no este delante.-reprimió Quinn.

-Solo bromeo, Q, ya lo sabes.-dijo Santana levantando las manos.-Por cierto, ¿qué harás al final? ¿Lo mismo qué yo?-indagó Santana refiriéndose a algo que Quinn sabe que es.

Quinn la miró un momento, después a Rachel y suspiró ampliamente, provocando la curiosidad en Britt y Rachel, sobretodo a Rachel.

-¿De qué habláis?-preguntó Rachel, confusa. Britt no dijo nada, quería saber del tema. Santana le dio un suave golpe a Quinn con su pie, provocando que esta la mirara molesta, pero la rubia no dijo nada solo fulminó con la mirada unos instantes a su amiga. La latina vio que su amiga no tenía intenciones de decidir nada, por ahora.

-Quinn y yo tuvimos una conversación, cuando estuvimos en el motel antes de llegar a donde los demás estaban. Nosotras no sabíamos que ellos estaban allí, fue cosa de Puck y eso nos ayudó mucho.-empezó a explicar Santana.-Hablamos de…!Ay¡-seguía explicando la latina, cuando su buena y valiente amiga rubia le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo haciendo que la latina se frotara en la zona golpeada y la mirara molesta con el ceño fruncido.-Valiente chica estas hecha, rubia hueca.-dijo molesta.

-Quinn, ¿por qué has pegado a Santana?-indagó Britt acercándose a Santana para saber si estaba bien y el golpe no pasa a mayores.

-¿Estas bien, Quinn?-indagó Rachel al ver que Quinn no quería contestar a Britt, con el ceño levemente fruncido. La rubia miró a su morocha y al darse cuenta que estaba algo molesta, supo que tenía que explicarlo. Así que, suspiró y se armó de valor para terminar con lo que estaba contando Santana.

-Santana y yo estuvimos hablando de lo que sentíamos por vosotras, dado que ella quería decírmelo para saber si lo que sentía era demasiado cursi, ya sabes como es Santana.-dijo mirándola de reojo y viendo hacía una mueca, sonrío de medio lado.-Yo al principio bromeaba con el asunto, pero al final, también le dije mis sentimientos y…-Quinn paró de hablar un momento para coger aire.-Le dije que quería casarme contigo.-se calló para ver la reacción en Rachel, esta se quedó algo petrificada, no se movía, no decía nada, solo tenía la mirada perdida. Esto preocupó a Quinn y esperó durante unos segundos a ver si reaccionaba.

-Espera, ¿qué?-dijo reaccionando por fin.

-¿Qué si quieres casarte conmigo?-formuló la pregunta respirando pesadamente, mientras esperaba la respuesta de Rachel. Esta parpadeó unos instantes, para luego contestar.

-¿Es enserio?

-Por supuesto.-contestó Quinn cada vez más nerviosa.

-Venga ya, dilo.-dijo Santana ansiosa de la respuesta. Quinn quería bromear sobre la curiosidad de Santana, pero ella estaba más interesada en la respuesta de Rachel.

Santana, Quinn y Britt atentas a la respuesta de Rachel, queriendo saber si habrá o no casamiento.

N/A: Hola, espero os haya gustado.

¿Queréis que haya boda?

Dejadme vuestros comentarios y vuestra opinión acerca de la pregunta puesta.

Besos, Love-Night


	13. 12 La Respuesta y Terceras Opiniones

Capítulo 12 : La Respuesta y Terceras Opiniones.

Eran las 10:23am y Rachel se despertaba en la cama de Quinn, al girarse a mirarla, ella estaba de espaldas, sentada y sin inmutarse de que la morena esta despierta. La rubia se levantó y se vistió con su ropa de hacer ejercicio, para después salir a correr un poco, sin girarse para mirar a Rachel, esta no sabía si lo había hecho por lo que pasó ayer o porque pensaba que aún dormía. Y eso le recordó lo que paso anoche…

FLASHBACK

Quinn esperaba ansiosa la respuesta de Rachel, mientras la miraba con determinación, Britt solo alternaba su mirada entre Rach y la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Venga ya, dilo.-dijo Santana ansiosa de la respuesta.

-Yo…yo…no sé que decir.-dijo Rachel algo nerviosa y dudosa.

-Pues, es fácil, enana, solo es decir si o no.-dijo Santana algo impaciente.

-No la llames enana, Santy.-habló por primera vez, Britt.

Quinn no dijo nada, estaba más interesada en la respuesta de su morena.

-Yo…necesito pensarlo, no podría decidir de la noche a la mañana.-dijo la morena, bajando la mirada, algo apenada. Quinn miró hacia abajo, sin bajar la cabeza, después de unos segundos miró a la ventana, pensando.

Santana vio la mirada de su rubia amiga y decidió escabullirse para no tener problema.

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde.-dijo mirando en su muñeca, como si tuviera un reloj y se diera cuenta de la hora que era.-Britt, mejor nos vamos y descansamos. ¿Coges tú al pequeño o lo cojo yo?

-Yo lo cojo, no te preocupes.-dijo Britt, viendo las intenciones de la latina. Fue a por el bebe, intentando no despertarlo y bajó para reunirse con las demás.

-Nos vamos, chicas.-dijo Santana, empujando a su rubia, para salir rápidamente de la casa.

-Quinn, yo…-empezó a decir Rachel, cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

-No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Te he pedido matrimonio, tal vez es demasiado pronto. No te preocupes, olvídalo.-dijo Quinn, algo triste, después se levantó y Rachel, como acto reflejo le agarró la muñeca, haciendo que esta la mirara.

-Mejor, hablamos mañana.-dijo Quinn, antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo. Después de eso, subió a la habitación de la niña, vio que estaba dormida y se fue a dormir, mientras la morocha se quedó con la mirada perdida unos minutos, antes de irse a dormir, también.

FIN FLASHBACK

Rachel se levantó de la cama y se fue a consolar a la niña, que empezó a llorar, sacando a Rachel de sus pensamientos.

Después de haberle dado de comer, gracias a los consejos de Britt para como interpretar cada llanto, la dejó en el sofá y le puso unos dibujos animados, dejándole el mando al lado. La pequeña, al tener el mando, pulsó varios botones y salió un documental del murciélago, Rachel rio, después de todo, tendría algún parecido con ese animal.

La morena después de observar unos minutos a su hija, se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Al tenerlo preparado y el de la rubia, por si esta volvía con hambre, se sentó a desayunar, y justamente en ese momento, la rubia hacia acto de presencia en la casa, volviendo algo sudada de correr, fue directa a la cocina para coger una botella de agua, pero vio a su hija viendo el documental. Al principio frunció el ceño y después sonrió con ternura. Se acercó a darle un beso en la frente.

-Hola, cielo.-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa. Después, se fue a la cocina para coger la botella de agua, y al momento de cruzar el umbral de la cocina, vio a la morena.

-Buenos días.-dijo Rachel, algo nerviosa con una tímida sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-contestó la rubia, algo cortante, la morena supo que aún seguía molesta.

-Quinn, necesito hablar contigo, es importante.

Quinn la miró unos instantes, después de haber bebido de la botella, mientras escuchaba a Rachel. Unos segundos después, se sentó enfrente de la morena, esperando que esta dijera de que quería hablar.

-Necesito saber una cosa. ¿Qué haremos con la pequeña? Quiero decir, cuando mis padres me pidan volver a casa, ¿te quedarás con ella?-indagó dudosa de que Quinn no malentendiera.

La rubia, siguió mirándola unos instantes mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba diciendo la morena.

-¿Quieres volver a vivir con tus padres?-indagó la rubia, no sabiendo como interpretar eso.

-No, no es eso.-contestó rápidamente.- Es que, cuando me pidan que vuelva con ellos, tengo que hacerles caso, después de todo soy menor de edad.-intentó explicarse.

-No eres humana, ¿recuerdas?-contestó algo seca.-Al convertirte tu físico seguirá eternamente como lo tenías al ser humana, pero tu cuerpo seguirá cumpliendo edad, aunque no se vea.-explicaba Quinn.

-Pero…-intentó decir Rachel, pero fue interrumpida por Quinn.

-Mira, entiendo que te asustará que te pidiera matrimonio, porque te parece precipitado, pero no eres humana, eso quiere decir que puedes hacer lo que te plazca, sin que nadie te obligue o te prohíba nada. Si quieres volver con tus padres puedes hacerlo y si lo haces, no te preocupes yo me encargare de la pequeña y puedes venir a verla cuando quieras, después de todo, eres la madre.-Quinn pensaba que Rachel no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto antes de irse con sus padres.

La morena miró a la rubia durante unos segundos, para después decir.

-Quinn, ayer no me dejaste hablar, déjame ahora hacerlo.-dijo esperando la respuesta de su acompañante. Esta, asintió bebiendo un poco de agua.-Yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasó desde que te conocí, es más jamás imaginé tener esta locura entre manos. Estoy más que segura que llegara a pasar unos años atrás, ni lo hubiese intentado por cobarde, y créeme que me aterraba todo. Pero, me atreví, aun teniendo un miedo de perros antes de llegar al matadero.-puso cara de disgusto, no le gustaba eso que le hacían a los animales.-Supe en el momento en que miré tus ojos cuando me sostuviste en la fiesta que estaba enamorada de ti, no se como pasó, solo sé que pasó y no pude ni quise evitarlo. En estas semanas, he tenido emocionantes 'aventuras', por así decirlo. Y me han encantado. No me arrepiento de nada, ni de haberte conocido, ni de haberme convertido, ni de haber tenido a esa hermosa niña que ve ese documental , la cual tiene tus maravillosos ojos, los que me enamoraron.-dijo Rachel, sonriendo ampliamente en la última parte y haciendo sonreír de medio lado a Quinn, sin darse mucha cuenta.-Te juro que no me arrepiento por nada, pero te pido paciencia, ha pasado todo esto en apena unas semanas, ni siquiera han pasado los nueve meses de embarazo. Te amo y sorprendentemente amo a esa pequeña, os amo más que a mi vida.-Rachel se quedó unos minutos en silencio para respirar un poco, pero no pudo seguir después de esos minutos en silencio, dado que Quinn empezó a hablar.

-En verdad lo siento, no pensé en eso.-se apenó la rubia, al ver que la morena sonrío, se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso, sin lengua, sin profundidad, solo un roce de labios, para después, separarse y sonreírle a su morena, sonrisa que correspondió su acompañante.

-Te amo.-dijo la morena, después de varios segundos mirándose.

-Yo también te amo.-contestó la rubia, mientras volvió a besar a la morena con un beso algo más profundo pero sin llegar a lo pasional.

-¿Y cómo la llamaremos?-indagó Rachel, separándose un poco de Quinn, pero aun teniendo sus rostros separados por unos centímetros.

-No sabría que decirte, no lo habría pensado.-dijo Quinn, mientras borraba su sonrisa y fruncía levemente el ceño.

-¿Pensabas llamarla bebe toda su vida?-dijo Rachel con fingida indignación.

-Vale, reconozco que no he tenido cabeza en eso, pero entiéndeme, nunca pensé hacerme madre o 'padre', al menos por ahora.-se excusó la motera.

La morena iba a contestar, pero el sonido de su teléfono sonando, la interrumpió, lo cogió de inmediato.

-¿Diga?-dijo contestando la llamada.

-Hola, hija, soy tu padre Leroy, ¿Cuándo vienes a casa?-indagó el hombre desde el otra lado de la línea.

-Em, no sabría decirte, papi, Quinn me ayuda mucho con las materias.-dijo Rachel, sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su padre.

-Te echamos de menos, hija. Podrías decirle a tu amiga que se venga aquí unos días, y así no te extrañamos tanto.-sugirió el hombre esperanzado.

-¡NO¡-dijo o más bien gritó la morena por acto reflejo, no es que no quisiera presentarles a Quinn, pero el hecho de que tenían una hija en común sería muy raro.-No, quiero decir, Quinn estaría ocupada.-la rubia al escuchar esto frunció el ceño, no entendiendo de que estaba hablando la morena con su padre.-Además, nos cortaríais el rollo, sin ánimo de ofender.-comentó la morena, no sabiendo ni ella misma el significado de sus palabras.

-Bueno, no es para tanto estudiar con tus padres en casa, aunque sea con…oh…!OH¡-empezó a decir el hombre, pero empezó a entender ese 'cortar el rollo' que dijo su hija y empezó a entenderlo y después tuvo algo de miedo de que su hija saliera lastimada por aquello.-Okey, no te preocupes mi chavita, no quisiera molestarte a ti ni a tu novia.-dijo el hombre entre sorprendido, preocupado y disgustado.

-¿Cómo novia?

-Bueno, no hay que ser un genio para entender lo que quisiste decir, pero ten cuidado, no te vayas a enamorar y a ella solo le gustes y comunícate más con tus padres, mi hija. Nos vemos.-dijo el hombre antes de colgar la llamada.

-¿En qué estaré ocupada? Y ¿Ya saben que somos novias?-indagó Quinn algo sorprendida, no recuerda haber escuchado a Rachel decirle a su padre que ella y la morena eran pareja.

-Bueno, mi padre quería que volviera a casa y que tu vinieras también, y lo de que estabas ocupada era por la niña, y lo de que sabe que somos novias no se como se enteró.-explicó rápidamente, la morena.

-¿Y no se lo tomó a mal?

-Por si no lo sabes, tengo dos padres, un matrimonio gay, ellos me inculcaron una educación muy abierta. Y no me prohibirán tener pareja de un mismo sexo, estando ellos casados y siendo dos hombres.-explicó la morena.

-Rachel, vamos a ver a tus padres, esta tarde, ¿si?-propuso la rubia.

-¿Y qué haremos con…ya sabes?-indagó la morena haciendo referencia a la pequeña.

-Pueden cuidarla sus tías y así le presentamos a su primo.-dijo Quinn de lo más contenta como si hubiese tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

-Esta bien, pero si Santana o Britt tienen algún problema que nos llamen de inmediato. Quiero ser buena madre y no dejar a mi hija a la primera de cambio con alguien.-dijo Rachel aceptando la propuesta de Quinn, esta sonrío aun más y le dio un beso.

-Llamaré a S.-dijo la rubia después de desayunar, saliendo de la cocina, dejando un beso en la mejilla de su morena, para hablar con su amiga.

VARIOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

El sonido del timbre sacó a las tres mujeres que estaban en su burbuja, después de que Quinn hablara con Santana y convencerla de que se quedará con su hija, y unos tantos insultos en español por parte de la latina, la rubia se fue a duchar y cambiarse, al bajar vio como Rachel jugaba con su hija y eso le hizo sonreír con ternura, mientras su corazón se derretía, después de unos instantes observando la escena, se unió siendo recibida por dos grandes sonrisas. Y después de estar jugando entre risas y bromas por parte de Quinn para hacer reír a sus acompañantes sonó el timbre.

La rubia fue a abrir.

-Gracias, San, te debo una.-dijo al ver a sus amigas con el bebe y mala cara de Santana.

-Una muy grande, rubia.-dijo entrando la latina, diciendo eso a modo de saludo.

-Hola Quinnie.-saludó sonriente la rubia más alta.-Mira, te presento a Erik, nuestro pequeño.-dijo Britt presentando a su hijo, este era de piel morena, pero no tan pronunciada como la de la latina, pelo moreno, ojos azules y sonrisa dulce e inocente.

-Hola, Erik, soy Quinn.-se presentó la rubia cogiéndole la mano al pequeño y como si el bebe la entendiera agarro su mano con firmeza unos instantes, haciendo sonreír a Quinn y a Britt.

-Es mi hijo, es normal que sea tan listo.-dijo Santana con sonrisa burlona.

-¿Así? ¿Y será tan cabezota como tu?-contraatacó la rubia de ojos verde.

Santana solo gruñó levemente haciendo sonreír victoriosa a Quinn.

-¿Y cómo se llama vuestra pequeña?-preguntó Britt sentándose al lado de Rachel y de la pequeña, Quinn y Santana se sentaron al lado de sus novias.

-Aún no lo sabemos.-contestó Rachel.-No habíamos pensado en eso todavía.

-¿Enserio? ¿Ni siquiera un familiar que añoréis o algo?-preguntó la latina un tanto confundida.-No sé, ¿por qué no lo llamas como tu prima?-indagó hacia su amiga rubia.

-¿Summer?-indagó la rubia para cerciorarse de que era la misma persona de al ella estaba pensando.

-Summer.-dijo Santana afirmándolo.

-¿Y por qué ella, Santy?-preguntó Britt curiosa.

-Summer fue la primera chica de la familia Fabray que desafió al jefe casandose con el amor de su vida, un humano.-explicó Santana orgullosa, como si fuera su propia prima.

-Bueno, por mi no hay problema, si a ti no te molesta amor.-dijo la rubia de ojos verdes mirando a su chica.

Rachel miró a la pequeña unos instantes.

-¿Te gusta Summer, mi vida?-le preguntó a la pequeña.

Esta sonrío, y para todas fue como la aceptación de que le gustaba ese nombre.

-Pues, Summer se llamará.-dictaminó Quinn feliz.

Las cuatro chicas pasaron el resto de la mañana jugando con los niños y divirtiéndose entre todas. Santana de vez en cuando, se burlaba de Quinn por sus caras o decía algo de su hijo con orgullo y Quinn no se quedaba callada, contraatacando rápidamente. Comieron todas juntas y dieron de comer a los bebés, para después dormirlos y dejarlos en la cama de Summer, para que no halla problema con donde poner a Erik.

A la hora de las 17:03pm Quinn y Rachel se prepararon para ir a casa de Hiram y Leroy.

Al estar listas, se despidieron de sus amigas y cogieron el coche con dirección a la casa de los padres de Rachel.

En cuanto las chicas cerraron la puerta, Santana corrió a la ventana a ver que hacían sus amigas, y al ver que el coche se perdió de vista, corrió a su rubia y la besó sin contarse un pelo.

-Santy…-intentaba decir la rubia, intentando frenar a su latina.-Santy aquí no.-dijo, Santana empezó a besar su cuello y provocando que se perdiera un poco.-NO.-alzó algo el tono de voz, haciendo que la latina parara en seco.-Santy, en serio me encantaría, pero no es el momento ni el lugar, ¿si?-dijo Britt, para acto seguido, darle un pequeño beso en los labios de la morena.

-Vale, pero llevo tiempo sin sexo, lo necesito.

-Bebé, eres latina no adicta al sexo.-rio la rubia inocentemente.

DESPUÉS DE VARIOS MINUTOS DE VIAJE

Las chicas se bajaron del coche, frente a la casa, entrando en ella dado que Rachel tenía las llaves, aunque Quinn le había pedido que al menos llamara, la morocha acotó que también era su casa, haciendo resoplar a la rubia.

-¿Papis?-dijo la morena al entrar a la casa, un hombre de pelo moreno, con gafas rectangulares y algo pequeñas, con un suéter lila apareció sonriendo desde la sala.

-Hola, hija.-saludó Leroy a su hija, mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.-¿Qué tal estas? ¿Ya vuelves con nosotros? ¿Esta es Quinn, tu novia, con la que has estado viviendo hasta ahora?-soltó el padre al separarse de su hija.

-'Y sé de dónde sacó la verborrea'-dijo Quinn en su mente después de escuchar ese surtido de preguntas.

Rachel se rio un poco y habló.-Estoy bien, papi, feliz. Vengo a pediros más tiempo con ella y a presentaros la como es. Si es mi novia y con la cuál vivo y no te preocupes, ella me respeta.-contestó en orden las preguntas de su padre y anticipándose a contestar una pregunta que sabía que iba a soltar el hombre, este sonrío al saber que le había leído la mente y contestado todas las preguntas.

-Hola, soy Leroy Berry, su padre, como habrás podido comprobar. Un placer.-dijo el hombre sonriéndole a Quinn mientras le extendía la mano. La rubia la agarró al momento, enseñándole un gran sonrisa.

-El placer es todo mío, señor Berry.-dijo, después de soltar su mano.

-Llámame Leroy.-dijo sonriente el moreno.-Como me alegra que la hayas elegido a ella como pareja, pensaba que te gustaba ese chico tan torpe, ¿cómo era su nombre, Phil?

-Es Finn, papa, pero da igual.-contestó la morena un poco divertida.-¿Y papá?

-Tu padre esta en su despacho, ya sabes como es de trabajador.-dijo algo cansado de la actitud de su marido.

Las tres personas fueron a dicho despacho y llamaron a la puerta, después de escuchar un 'adelante', pasaron. El hombre centrado en su ordenado de pelo castaño con rizos, tirando a gris, con chaleco y un poco de barba, de aspecto serio, pero simpático. Al ver quién entraba, corrió a abrazarla con fuerza a su hija, provocando que tanto Leroy como Rachel se rieran por la forma que tenía de saludar a su hija, como si hubieran pasado tres años. Quinn sonreía con ternura por la escena. El castaño dejó a su hija de nuevo en el suelo y centró su mirada en Quinn, poco a poco se puso serio.

-¿Tu eres Quinn Fabray?-preguntó serio, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Quinn, prosiguió.-¿Tu novia?-dijo mirando esta vez a su hija, esta asintió de igual manera.-¿Respetas a mi hija?

-Si, señor, jamás intentaría nada que la moleste o le duela.-contestó Quinn rápidamente.

-Encantado.-dijo el hombre enseñando una pequeña sonrisa y estrechando su mano con la de Quinn.

-Igualmente.-contestó la rubia sonriendo, mientras aceptaba la mano de su suegro.

-¿Se viene a vivir como te propuse?-indagó Leroy a Rachel.

-No, venimos porque Quinn quería hablar con vosotras y no me preguntéis de que, porque no lo sé.-contestó Rachel mirando a sus padres, para después mirar a su novia.

-Okey, vamos a sentarnos en la sala y nos cuentas, Quinn.-dijo Leroy, mientras le hacia una seña a la misma para que saliera antes que el del despacho.

Los cuatro se sentaron en la sala y tres de ellos esperaron expectantes lo que quería decir Quinn.

-Ya saben, que Rachel es mi novia y que la respeto.-recordó antes de empezar a hablar.-Supongo que querrán saber como nos conocimos, ¿si?-dijo Quinn, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los dos hombres.-Pues, Rachel tal vez lo cuente de esta forma o de otra, pero esta es mi versión.-respiró hondo antes de empezar.-Fue en la fiesta que Rachel y Britt fueron hace varias semanas, no cruzamos palabras, pero si miradas y desde entonces no me la quitaba de la cabeza y después de unos días la encontré llorando en un banco de la calle con la nariz sangrando, no sabía que era ella, simplemente intenté consolarla y le curé en mi casa la nariz. Me alegro de haberlo hecho porque me atreví a besarla y a supe que me pasaba con ella. Me había enamorado, rápidamente, con solo una mirada, mirada dulce pero a la vez hermosa.-dijo sonriendo de medio lado y mirando de reojo a Rachel quien sonreía enamorada.-La amo, supe que la amaba con ese beso y aunque parezca extraño, sé que la seguiré amando el resto de mi vida, pase lo que pase.-paró un momento para coger aire y continuar.-Puede que os parezca demasiado pronto, que sería precipitado a nuestra edad, pero quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y si ustedes me dejan, me encantaría casarme con ella.-dijo Quinn expectante.

Los dos hombres se miraron sorprendidos y luego miraron a Rachel quien estaba también sorprendida, pero a la vez sonrojada.

-¿Tu la amas, mi hija?-indagó Hiram a su hija. Rachel lo miró y asintió, segura.

-Para nosotros en realidad, no hay problema, tendrás que preguntárselo a Rachel, pero eso sí, la boda será organizada por nosotros y no hay un no que valga.-dijo Leroy derramando algunas lágrimas sin poder contenerse, esa chica le estaba pidiendo la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Le pareció muy bonito.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó esta vez mirando a Rachel y sacando una caja con un anillo y enseñándoselo a Rachel.

-Quinn, no me caso contigo por el anillo o los regalos que me hagas, eso no cambia mis respuestas.-dijo Rachel divertida.

-¿Estás diciendo que te casarás conmigo?-indagó Quinn con una pequeña sonrisa saliendo de su boca.

Rachel asintió.-Sí, ¿Santana también le pidió matrimonio a Britt?-indagó cambiando de tema totalmente.

Quinn no salía de su felicidad.

-Si creo que si le pidió matrimonio y Britt aceptó. ¿Nos dejarán seguir viviendo juntas hasta la boda?-indagó Quinn a sus suegros.

-Claro, no podemos luchar contra el amor.-dijeron al unísono, sonrientes.

Quinn colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Rachel y le dio un pequeño beso.-'Ten respeto por tus suegros, Quinn.'-se dijo así misma mentalmente, una cosa es que acepte que su hija se case con la chica delante de ellos y hasta estuvieran felices, otra cosa es ponerse a devorar la boca de la morena.

N/A: Hola, espero os haya gustado.

Dejar reviews por si queréis aportar algo para la boda.

Un beso, Love-Night (PaigeMorris)


	14. Capítulo 13 La Boda

Capítulo 13 – La Boda

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que Rachel y Quinn se habían presentado como pareja delante de los padres de la morena y la rubia le hubiese pedido matrimonio de nuevo a Rachel y esta aceptara.

Santana hizo lo mismo con los padres de Britt, ellos al principio no querían que su hija se case con la latina, porque no la conocían, pero al ver como su hija y la latina se miraban, vieron que estaban enamoradas y no se opusieron.

En estas semanas, Rachel y Britt preparaban su boda, decidieron casarse juntas, dado que las cuatro son amigas y además, sería más barato. La morena se alteraba a cada detalle que saliera mal. Britt reía por lo bajo, quería a su amiga, pero la forma en como dramatizaba era divertido, según la rubia. Santana se reía a carcajada limpia, sin reprimirse, mientras Quinn la reprendía por reírse de su prometida o la golpeaba, directamente.

Quinn y Santana, en todas estas semanas se encargaron de cuidar a sus hijos y poco a poco, con un poco de ayuda de Britt, aprendieron como se cuida a un bebé. Orgullosas de sí mismas, no dejaban de sonreír las moteras, pero se les iba un poco la sonrisa al tener que ir de madrugada a atender a los bebes.

Y aquí estaban a dos días de la boda, después de semanas, más específicamente, cuatro meses, con todo organizado para la boda, con las personas más cercanas de cada una invitadas, quién las casaría, dónde sería el casamiento, los trajes, todo y ahora podían relajarse a esperar ese día tan especial.

Y ahora, las 9:32am, jueves.

En el departamento de Santana, una rubia alta y atlética se estiraba para despertarse del todo, sentada en la cama al lado de una latina que descansaba de una noche llena de acción, tanto con su rubia como con el bebe. Si Erik, no quería que estuvieran toda la noche con caricias y besos, por eso cada dos rounds, Erik lloraba, haciendo que la latina soltara un pequeño suspiro. Y después de ir dos veces, decidió que lo mejor era dormir.

La rubia al recordar lo que pasó anoche sonrío, miró unos instantes a su latina, le dio un beso suave y fue a mirar a Erik en la habitación contigua.

-Hola, Erik, ¿qué tal esta mi chavito?-saludó la rubia a su hijo, cuando estuvo a su altura, este estaba despierto y riendo un poco, como si supiera lo que hacía cada vez que lloraba en la noche. Britt cogió a Erik en brazos y pudo oler porque se reía tanto el pequeño.-Dios, Erik, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?-preguntó la rubia antes de empezar a cambiar al pequeño y para que este no moviera tanto los pies, empezó a hacerle carotas, consiguiendo que el bebe riera y no moviera tanto los pies. Esta escena podía verla, en el umbral de la puerta, una latina que sonreía como tonta enamorada.

-'Serás una magnifica madre'-pensó Santana sonriente. Al ver que ya había terminado de cambiarlo, se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno de los tres. A mitad de ese proceso, Britt entró en la cocina con Erik en brazos, sorprendida de ver a su latina cocinando, pensando que esta seguía dormida. Dejó a Erik en la sillita que le compraron hace unas semanas y se acercó a abrazar a su prometida. Colocó sus brazos por encima de sus hombros y se pegó a ella, asustando, así a la latina que no se la esperaba, pero después se relajó acariciando uno de los brazos de la rubia. Giró un poco su cabeza y le dio un corto beso en los labios, consiguiendo que Britt sonriera más.-Ya está el desayuno, siéntate te lo serviré.-dijo la latina después de un rato abrazadas.

La rubia le hizo caso y se sentó, ambas desayunaron tranquilamente, a la vez que la más alta le daba de comer a Erik.

EN ESOS MISMOS INSTANTES

En casa de una rubia de ojos avellana y sonrisa perfecta.

Una morena empezaba a abrir los ojos, poco a poco y así darse cuenta de que era observada por su rubia, quien la miraba con amor y con una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, mientras le acariciaba el brazo delicadamente. Su sonrisa se amplió más al ver la sonrisa de su acompañante.

-Buenos días.-dijo Rachel con voz un poco adormecida, sin dejar su sonrisa y estirándose un poco.

-Buenos días, mi amor.-dijo Quinn antes de darle un beso lleno de amor. Después de estar unos minutos besándose, la rubia iba a profundizarlo, pero Summer no las dejo, se separaron riéndose y después de mirarse unos instantes a los ojos, se levantaron para atender a la pequeña.

Al llegar a la habitación de la pequeña, esta no dejaba de llorar, Quinn la cogió y siguió a su morocha hasta la cocina para darle de desayunar a la pequeña.

La rubia dejó a su hija en la sillita y ayudó a la morena a preparar el desayuno. A los pocos minutos ya estaban desayunando.

No pasó ni dos segundos cuando terminaron de desayunar y el timbre sonó.

-Voy yo.-dijo Rachel acercándose a la puerta de la entrada y al abrirla se dio una gran sorpresa al ver quien estaba en la puerta.

-Ho-hola, Kurt que sorpresa. Mm, pasa.-dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a su exaltado amigo. Este entró tan rápido como tuvo espacio para hacerlo, se giró para ver a Rachel, cruzando sus brazos. Apenas la morena pudo cerrar la puerta y darse la vuelta para ver a su amigo a pocos metros de ella en esa posición.

-Amor, ¿quién era?-indagó Quinn llegando a donde estaban los dos amigos con Summer en brazos, después de haber recogido la cocina. Provocando que Kurt se girara para fruncir el ceño al ver a la pequeña, pero en su mirada lo único que se veía era asombro, no se esperaba ver a una niña y que Rachel cerrara los ojos fuerte sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora. La rubia pensaba que eran sus amigas y se sorprendió en sobremanera al ver al chico que no conocía, que esperaba la morena conociera y por saber que había metido la pata, inconscientemente.

-Tú debes de ser la mencionada Quinn Fabray en la invitación a VUESTRA BODA.-empezó a decir Kurt, remarcando estas últimas palabras, mirando de soslayo a Rachel.-Que aquí mi amiga, Rachel no podía haber contado antes y tener que enterarme de la boda por una invitación. Aunque me es extraño dado que hace menos de seis meses, aun seguías con Finn.-al decir esto último se giró para mirar a Rachel algo molesto, esta bajó la mirada. Luego, Kurt volvió a mirar a Quinn y terminó.-Soy Kurt Hummel, tal vez, mi amiga aquí detrás te haya hablado de mí.-dijo sonriendo educado y estrechando su mano con la rubia, amistosamente.

-Eh…Sí, soy Quinn Fabray, un gusto, Kurt.-dijo sonriente la rubia, aunque no tanto, sabiendo que ahora venía la pregunta de su metida de pata.

-¿Quién es la pequeña?-indagó el chico acercándose a Quinn y sonriéndole a la bebe.

-Ella…ella es Summer…-la rubia no sabía que decir y miró a la morena por ayuda.

-Su hija.-soltó Rachel rápidamente, haciendo que tanto Kurt como la rubia, la miraran, uno extrañado por la afirmación, la otra sorprendida de que dijera eso y esperando que no siguiera con un cuento del cual ella estaba pensando.-Cuando conocí a Quinn, lo primero que me dijo es que había tenido una hija con su exnovio.-dijo la morena inventándose la historia, recibiendo una mirada algo fiera por parte de la rubia.

-Oh… ¿Y cómo supiste que te gustaban las chicas? ¿O solo supiste que te podían gustar las chicas cuando conociste a Rach?-indagó el chico mirando a la rubia. Esta no sabía qué hacer, si decirle la verdad al chico o si seguir con la historia de la morena.

-Pues, a decir verdad, siempre tuve cierta atracción hacia las chicas.-contestó la rubia sonriendo de medio lado, siguiendo la historia.

-¿Y por eso cortaste con tu novio?-siguió Kurt con el interrogatorio.

-No, el vio que le gustaba estar más con chicos que con chicas y pues, un día lo hablamos y decidimos cortar y quedar como amigos.-sonrió amigable Quinn. Rachel se asombró de lo buena actriz que era la rubia.

-Dame su número para conocerlo.-dijo el chico coqueteando un poco.

-Kurt, tú estás con Blaine, ¿cómo puedes…?-empezó a cuestionar Rachel a su amigo, este empezó a reír por lo bajo.

-Era broma, Rach.-dijo Kurt sin dejar de sonreír divertido.

La morocha rodó los ojos-'Kurt y sus bromas, oh'.-pensaba con cara de resignación.

-Bueno, me parece muy precipitado esto que hacéis, pero si es lo que deseáis, no me opongo. Y Quinn, ¿cómo conseguiste que los padres de Rach te dieran el permiso de casarte con ella siendo menor de edad? Quiero decir, ¿no os dijeron que esperarais a que tuviera la mayoría de edad? Y si no te molesta mi pregunta, ¿qué edad tienes?-intentó aclararse el chico.

-Veo que eres un poco al estilo de Rachel con respecto a las preguntas, pero más lentas.-bromeó la rubia consiguiendo que los dos chicos delante de ella rieran un poco.-Pues, viendo que no era Finn y observando que nos amamos pues nos dejaron que nos casemos y pues lo único que me pidieron es que la ame y la cuide y eso es lo que pienso hacer el resto de mi larga vida.-dijo mirando a Rachel, sonriente.-Y pues la misma que vosotros.-terminó de contestar todas las preguntas del chico.

-¿Y a tus padres no les importa que te cases siendo menor de edad y haber tenido una hija?-indagó el chico confuso.

-Ellos desde hace varios meses saben que las decisiones que yo tome serán para bien. Y pues con respecto a Summer, digamos que no me la esperaba, ni mi pareja.-dijo mirando a Rachel, sonriendo de medio lado.-Y bueno, no pudimos hacer nada dado que cuando menos nos lo esperamos, Summer nació.-terminó Quinn recordando la disputa que había con el jefe y su familia.

-Oh. Bueno, pues espero que no me ocultes más cosas, Rach. Después de todo soy tu mejor amigo.-acotó algo molesto con la morocha.

-Lo siento, Kurt. Es que, pasó muy rápido.-se excusó la morena arrepentida.

-Ya lo veo que fue rápido.-dijo por lo bajo.

-No te molesta que Rachel y yo nos casemos, aún con una hija de por medio, ¿no?

-No, no te preocupes, solo que pensé que Rachel quería a Finn, pero ya veo que no. Y aunque es mi hermanastro, tu entraste a mi vida antes que él.-sonrió el chica abrazando a su amiga.

-Mami.-soltó de repente Summer, sorprendiendo a los tres presentes. Rachel se acercó con los ojos aguosos, mientras sonreía, al igual que su rubia.

-¿Qué has dicho, pequeña?-indagó Kurt sonriente, al igual que conmovido.

-Mami.-dijo de nuevo la pequeña estirando sus bracitos hacia Rachel, esta no cabía de la emoción y cogió a su hija en brazos para llenarla de besos. La rubia veía esto emocionada y Kurt no esperó que a quién le dijera 'mami' era a la morocha, supuso que ya tendría confianza con Rachel.

Kurt, Quinn y Rachel estuvieron jugaron con la pequeña un rato hasta que la canción 'I Love You by Diana Ross' empezó a sonar de fondo, Kurt cogió su móvil, que era el que sonaba y atendió.

-Chicas, tengo que irme, Blaine tiene un problema con su chaqueta y quiere que vaya a ayudarlo.-dijo algo resignado.-A veces pienso que solo me quiere como estilista.-comentó algo confuso.

-Si, claro y ¿qué pasa con esas noches locas que tenéis y con esos "accidentes" que tenéis, provocando más cositas entre vosotros?-se burló la morocha, intentando aguantar la risa, Kurt le tiró un cojín que había en el sillón de una sola plaza, la morena lo cogió mientras seguía riendo. El chico se fue sonriente del apartamento.

-Es un buen chico.-comentó la rubia en cuanto Kurt se fue.

-Sí, lo es. No me gusta verlo sufrir.-dijo Rachel con una sonrisa triste, bajando la mirada.

La rubia se acercó a su morena por detrás y la abrazó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en el hombro.

-Amor, ya lo hemos hablado, sé que es doloroso ver a tus seres queridos tristes, pero ninguno de ellos es vampiro ni ninguna criatura más, no podemos exponernos de esa forma.-dijo Quinn dándole besos en la cabeza a la morena, quien se apoyó en el pecho de su rubia.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-indagó la morocha después de estar unos minutos en esa posición.

-Pues, fácil. Santana y yo lo hemos estado discutiendo. Nos iremos de luna de miel con los bebes al Caribe, siempre quise ir allí y mi padre me dijo que si lo disfrutas con tu pareja es mejor, así que pensé que nunca iría, hasta que te conocí.-dijo sonriente la rubia, para después darle un beso a la morocha que también sonreía.-Estaremos disfrutando de la luna de miel muy a gusto, pero en uno de los tantos días que bajaremos a la playa, tú y Britt quisisteis nadar un poco, mientras Santana y yo tomamos un poco el sol y los bebes duermen, después de haber jugado con nosotras en el agua y con la arena. Vosotras os distraes de tanto nadar y de repente no se os ve, Santana y yo no nos damos cuenta, pero después de un buen rato, nos preocupamos por no saber nada de vosotras. Nos incorporamos quitándonos los audífonos y las gafas de sol para buscaros en el agua. No os vemos nos preocupamos, os buscamos en los urinarios, en el hotel por si habéis ido allí, en el agua, pero nada. Avisamos a los guardacostas y empiezan a buscaros más a fondo con lanchas en el agua y lo único que encuentran son alguna parte de vuestro bikini. Nos van a ver al hotel y nos lo cuentan, alegando que no hay posibilidades de sobrevivir dado que el agua tiene mucha fuerza y cuando menos te des cuenta una ola ya te coge y se acabó. Nosotras nos enfadamos por impotencia y empezamos a insultar a los agentes, sin importarnos que los bebes estén delante escuchando y después de unos días, volvemos aquí y decimos lo que pasó. Tendréis vuestro entierro y Santana y yo nos vamos con nuestras familias destrozadas, sin poder aguantar mucho tiempo aquí, dado que nos recuerda mucho a vosotras.-terminó de explicar 'la muerte de Britt y Rachel'.

-Vaya, menuda historia más desgarradora.-comenta Rachel.

-Sí, es lo primero que se nos ocurrió y ya sabes que a Santana no le gusta mucho pensar, le añadimos algunos detalles y 'voilà', vuestra muerte ya esta más que dispuesta para empezar, jajaja.-bromeó un poco la rubia para hacer que su morena se animara. Consiguiendo que esta sonriera un poco.

-Que locura. Hace unos meses estaba conforme con la vida algo monótona que había conseguido, aguantando a mi ex novio, que a decir verdad solo empecé a salir con él por el tema del estatus, y ahora tengo una preciosa hija, me voy a casar con una hermosa chica con ojos que te enamoran, jejé.-rio mientras recibía un beso en la mejilla de su rubia.-Y la cual me acaba de contar mi propia muerte. Incluso Woody Allen que le encanta las locuras, no se lo creería.-terminó sonriente, girando su rostro para mirar unos segundos a Quinn, esta al percibir el movimiento no dejo de mirar con amor a su morocha, cerrando los ojos al sentir sus labios rozar los suyos, profundizando el beso.

Esta interacción la veía Summer sonriente y riéndose un poco, al empezar a reírse llamó la atención de sus madres que sonrieron felices.

-Sabes de los posibles problemas que tengamos cuando sea adolescente, ¿verdad, cielo?-comentó la morocha, provocando una sonrisa divertida y otra pequeña risa por parte de la pequeña.

-Si lo sé, al igual que los problemas con los chicos, tendrá muchos perdigones detrás de ella de lo hermosa que será.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?-dijo Rachel, después de reír por la broma de su prometida.

-Sí, igual yo.-respondió dándole un dulce beso a la morocha.

-En dos días nos casamos.-dijo emocionada la morena, sin poder aguantar más y soltarlo.-Y ya esta todo solucionado, hasta nuestra luna de miel.-dijo sonriendo algo pícara, provocando una gran sonrisa en la rubia.

-¿Llamamos a las chicas para tener un 'día especial'?-indagó la rubia.

-Venga, vamos.-respondió incorporándose.

Y así, las cuatro chicas pasaron un gran día con sus bebes, disfrutando con bromas, risas, miradas y besos con amor entre cada quien con su prometida, jugando con los bebés.

Al día siguiente, Britt y Rachel quisieron tener la misma tradición que sus madres, no ver a tu futuro cónyuge hasta la boda, esto no les molestó a las dos moteras. Rachel y Britt se fueron al apartamento de Santana y estuvieron allí el resto del día, Quinn y Santana en el apartamento de la primera, contando las horas para ver a sus chicas caminando con sus magníficos vestidos, dispuestas a casarse con ellas.

Y aquí estamos sábado, el gran día, 9:00am, casa de los Berry.

Rachel y Britt empezaban a estresarse que si este peinado no esta bien puesto, que mi maquillaje esta horrible; y todo lo que critica cada novia el día de su boda, queriendo que salga todo perfecto. Aquí los padres de las chicas, Kurt y Blaine estaban intentando ayudarlas, consiguiendo que se relajaran un poco.

En casa de los Fabray.

Quinn y Santana se preparaban, ayudando a la otra y siendo ayudadas por sus madres, que ya estaban más que vestidas, los padres de las chicas vestían a los bebes en la habitación contigua a las chicas. En esta casa las novias estaban más relajadas que en la casa anteriormente mencionada a esta. Aunque si estaban nerviosas, pedían a cada tres minutos algo de rojo para relajarse, pero igualmente estaban nerviosas, nunca esperaron llegar a un día como este, eso les recordó a ambas el día que fueron convertidas en vampiresas.

FLASH BACK

Estaban dos amigas hablando de tonterías en el jardín de la latina, mientras tomaban el sol, entonces un ruido extraño dentro de la casa hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran y su instinto les indicó que entraran, y así lo hicieron. Al entrar vieron como la hermana pequeña de la latina estaba tirada en el suelo con los ojos abiertos y una especie de bocado en el cuello, al lado había trozos de lo que fue antes un jarrón y al padre de la latina mirando a la hermana pequeña, quien poco a poco se movía. Al incorporarse miró a su hermana y a la rubia, las dos amigas pudieron apreciar que tenía los ojos de color rojo.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Alejandro a su hija menor, esta se giró y lo miró unos segundos de manera que parecía que quería comérselo, literalmente. Poco a poco su mirada volvió a ser la de siempre y empezó a relajarse.

-Ha dolido bastante.-dijo mirando a su padre, este la abrazó tranquilizándose, percatándose de las dos amigas que los miraban.

-Quinn, será mejor que llame a tu padre. Santana, ahora te toca a ti.-dijo Alejandro acercándose a su hija mayor.-Priscila, llama a Russel, Quinn debe serlo al igual que vosotras.-dijo mirando un momento a su hija menor, esta asintió y corrió a llamar a Russel, aún no controlaba sus poderes así que se chocó con la pared, para después reincorporarse e intentar localizar a Russel.

Alejandro se acercó a Santana y la agarró de los hombros.-Cariño, iba a hacerlo más tarde, pero por las circunstancias, te convertiré ahora, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Alejandro, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de Santana. Al recibir eso, se acercó al cuello de su hija y lo mordió, sintió como Santana se agarraba fuertemente a él y cada vez tenía más fuerza. Antes de separarse de ella, Russel llegó viendo la escena, así que se acercó a Quinn y sin decirle nada la mordió sintiendo la sangre medio humana que poseía su hija, mientras esta empezaba a desvanecerse, poco a poco, perdiendo fuerza, pero no llegando a desmayarse, agarrándose de su padre.

Alejandro se alejó de su hija mayor lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos, ojos que ahora eran rojos y pudo ver que Santana hacia fuerza de voluntad respecto a algo que no logró descifrar.

Unos segundos más tarde Russel también se separaba de su hija, quien tenía furia en la mirada.

-Cariño, ¿estas bien?-indagó Alejandro a su hija mayor, esta se desmayó antes de poder decir algo, lo que provocó que Quinn se acercará a ella para ver que estuviera bien, mientras al mismo tiempo Russel y Alejandro, miraban la escena a apenas unos metros. Quinn miró los ojos de su amiga los cuales, aun estando desmayada, estaban abiertos y estos volvían a ser del mismo color que antes, al igual que los de Quinn, quien empezaba a relajarse.

Alejandro se acercó a las chicas y ayudó a su hija a reincorporarse y así, poder explicarle como sería su día a día a partir de ahora.

-Cielo, Quinn, a partir de ahora, no sois humanas, como bien habéis podido comprobar. Debéis beber sangre y al mismo tiempo comer lo que siempre habéis comido. Espero que ya os hayáis leído el libro que os dimos, os cuenta como es nuestra historia. Debéis saber controlaros, no morder al primer humano que pase al lado vuestro, ni tampoco chupar toda su sangre, no somos como el jefe quiere que seamos. Venid y os ayudaremos a controlaros, además de explicaros que ahora tendréis toda una eternidad para vivir y que tal vez encontréis a vuestro compañero de vida dentro de varios años, pero eso es lo de menos, ahora lo que tendréis que hacer es disfrutar.-terminó sonriendo Alejandro. Este y Russel enseñaron a sus hijas en un par de semanas todo lo que tendrían que saber, ahora que son vampiros.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Vamos, chicas que llegaran vuestras novias antes que vosotras a la capilla, venga.-dijo Judy, llamando la atención de Quinn y Santana, sacándolas así, de sus pensamientos y reaccionasen.

Terminaron de prepararse y fueron a ver como iban los bebes. Al estar todos preparados, las chicas subieron al auto de Puck, quien se ofreció a dejar su coche y ser chofer en la boda. Este las esperaba sonriente.

-Vamos, chicas, es momento de llegar a vuestra boda.-dijo el chico sin dejar su gran sonrisa.

-Puck, ¿te importaría poner algo de música a ver si nos relajamos un poco?-indagó Santana a punto de comerse las uñas de los nervios. Después de estar unos minutos en marcha hacia el destino.

-Claro.-dijo mientras encendía la radio y metía su disco favorito, sabiendo que a las chicas también les gustaba y sonrío al ver que estaban más relajadas.-¿Sabéis?, os ha tocado la lotería con estas chicas. Si no las cuidáis bien, me las quedo.-bromeó el chico.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ellas.-dijo Quinn algo molesta, desde que las conoció, no dejaba de bromear con eso, Santana simplemente lo asesinaba con la mirada.

-Tranquilas, era broma.-comentó el chico viendo la furia que se avecinaba en las chicas.

-No estamos para bromas, Puckerman.-contestó Santana lo más relajada que pudo.

Después de media hora aguantando alguna que otra broma de Puck, los tres llegaron a la capilla. Las chicas bajaron y vieron como sus padres se acercaban con los bebés y ambas cogieron a su respectivo bebe, recibiendo un beso de sus padres.

Ambas respiraron profundo, para después entrar en la capilla y saludar a los invitados que ya habían llegado e intentar relajarse mientras esperaban a sus novias.

Otra media hora más y las novias ya estaban en la puertas, preparadas y con los nervios a flor de piel. Hiram, fue a avisar a las chicas de que Rachel y Brittany ya estaban listas, eso provocó que Quinn y Santana respiraran rápido, consiguiendo que Hiram riera un poco.

-Rachel y Brittany están haciendo lo mismo que vosotras.-dijo sonriente. Unos minutos más tarde, la música empezó a sonar y Hiram se puso en su sitio, las puertas se abrieron y todos los invitados se levantaron y se giraron para ver a las novias entrar.

Y allí estaban más hermosas de lo que jamás nadie pudo soñar, Rachel llevaba un vestido sencillo con un terminado que la hacía parecer una princesa, con un escote en forma de V no demasiado pronunciado y con flores en la falda del vestido, tenía el pelo recogido en un peinado bastante exótico que le hacía la mirada más profunda e hipnótica.

Brittany, por otro lado estaba realmente sexy, así es como la calificó la latina, llevaba un vestido igual al de Rachel pero con un acabado más acentuado en darle un toque de dulzura, con una flor en la zona del pacho izquierdo y un escote en forma de U menos pronunciado que el de la morena; su peinado era de lo más sencillo, pero le hacía ver preciosa.

Y así, es como avanzaban hacia sus prometidas y después de unos minutos serán sus esposas, las cuales lucían vestidos algo más tradicionales, alegando que querían que quienes destacaran más fueran Britt y Rachel.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando las chicas ya estaban con sus futuras mujeres, agarradas a sus manos y transmitiéndoles todo el nerviosismo y felicidad que tenían.

-¿Están listas, señoritas?-indagó el juez a las cuatro novias, estas asintieron porque no les salía palabra alguna por sus nervios, haciendo que el juez sonriera con dulzura y alguno que otro invitado riera un poco, disimuladamente por los nervios de las chicas.-Bien, pues, nos hemos reunido aquí para unir en matrimonio a estas cuatro hermosas damas…-y así, siguió el juez diciendo las palabras que siempre deben de decir para hacer una pequeña introducción y explicar lo que significa el matrimonio, en este momento las chicas miraban a sus novias con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Una hora más tarde, después de que el hombre terminara con su sermón de la vida, el amor y todo lo que aquello conlleva, llegó el momento deseado por todos.

-Pues, los anillos, por favor.-indicó el juez y Erik y Sumer en los brazos del padre de Britt y Leroy, respectivamente, entregaban los anillos a sus madres.

Santana y Quinn los cogieron primero, siguiendo las indicaciones del juez.

-Repetid conmigo.-dijo al tiempo que veía a las chicas cogiendo la mano de sus novias.- Yo, decid vuestro nombre completo, te acepto a ti, decid el nombre de en menos de unos minutos, esposas, para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y protegerte.- -indicó el juez mirando a las chicas, estas respiraron hondo y lo dijeron al tiempo de introducir los anillos en los dedos correspondientes, se podía ver que estaban nerviosas dado que no controlaban su pulso y tuvieron que ser ayudadas por las chicas para terminar de colocar los anillos.

-Bien.-dijo el juez cuando ya Rachel y Britt tenían los anillos puestos.-Ahora, os toca a vosotras, coged los anillos, la mano de vuestra futura esposa y repetid conmigo.-dijo al tiempo de ver que las chicas anteriormente nombradas hacían lo que el juez les pedía.- Yo, decid vuestro nombre completo, te acepto a ti, decid el nombre de vuestra futura esposa, para amarte, respetarte, cuidarte y protegerte.-indicó el juez, Rachel y Britt, lo repitieron con la voz temblorosa por los nervios y colocaron los anillos a su respectiva chica, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa y una lágrima suelta y rebelde en Quinn y Santana, esta última diciendo que se le había metido algo en el ojo, Rachel y Britt sonrieron y más por la excusa de la latina y quitando con dulzura esa lágrima con sus dedos. Luego de mirarse unos segundos, miraron todas al juez, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-Y ahora viene la parte en donde todos debemos de decirlo.-bromeó el juez haciendo una mueca y consiguiendo una carcajada por parte de los invitados y una pequeña relajación respecto a los nervios que tenían las novias, agradeciéndoselo con la mirada, este les guiñó el ojo, sonriente.-Si hay alguien en esta sala que tenga una razón para que estas jóvenes se unan en matrimonio que hable ahora o…Enserio, ¿alguien tiene algo que alegar? Con lo enamoradas que están no hay razón alguna para decir nada, ¿no?-dijo el juez, sorprendiendo a alguno.-Nadie, ¿verdad? Bien, pues, por el poder que se me ha otorgado hace no más de 10 años, yo os declaro unidas en matrimonio.-dijo sonriente el juez.

Las ahora, esposas se miraron sonrientes y con alguna que otra lágrima pasando por sus rostros, esperaron unos segundo y después miraron al juez.

-¿Podemos besarlas ya?-indagaron al unísono Quinn y Santana.

-Oh, si perdón, cuando queráis y enhorabuena, chicas.-dijo y acto seguido, Quinn y Santana agarraron por la cintura a sus esposas, recibiendo una mirada llena de amor y una amplia sonrisa, sintiendo como como Rachel y Britt agarraban sus cuellos, acercándolas más. Y así, es como las cuatro besaron con la mayor de las dulzuras jamás enseñada, demostrando en ese beso todo lo que se aman, provocando el gran aplauso de todos los invitados y que algunos de ellos lloraran como niños, felices por las chicas. Y después, de terminar de hablar con el juez y firmar, todos los invitados fueron uno a uno felicitándolas con un gran abrazo y algunos presentándose, por no haberse podido presentar.

Y así, es como estas dos moteras y vampiresas, se enamoraron perdidamente de dos humanas, de cómo se conocieron y de cómo tuvieron a sus hijos. Y ninguna de las cuatro cabía de la felicidad que tenía, no pudiendo dejar de sonreír ni un solo instante, y al final del día les dolían las mejillas pero ni aun así, pudieron dejar de sonreír. Y fue así, como pasaron el resto del día en la fiesta y después en sus casas. Una semana más tarde se fueron al Caribe y allí después de disfrutar, de su luna de miel con sus hijos, empezaron su plan y Rachel y Britt, 'desaparecieron' y 'no se pudo hacer nada'. Quinn y Santana volvieron a Lima, 'devastadas'. Después de un par de días, del entierro. Quinn y Santana junto a sus familiares y Puck y su familia, porque este insistió en estar con ellas, se fueron a Seattle, donde sus esposas 'fallecidas' estaban con unos amigos de la familia.

Y esta es su historia, de cómo dos vampiresas pensaban en tener una vida larga y sin 'ataduras' y ahora estaban con dos chicas maravillosas, que ahora eran sus esposas y sus hijos, los cuales cada día les sacaban una gran sonrisa.

Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices, para siempre.

¿PARA SIEMPRE?...

FIN

N/A: Hola, siento haber tardado en subir el capítulo, he estado ocupada con los exámenes finales. Y ya terminados, quise terminar esta historia.

Espero os haya gustado la historia, gracias por leerla.

Y sí, si os ha sorprendido el que dijera '¿para siempre?', es porque voy a hacer una secuela, con varios años pasados, espero empezar a escribirla pronto.

Besos, Love-Night (PaigeMorris)


End file.
